In Another Life: The Thirst Is Taking Over
by Dravvin Rayne
Summary: Ship: Prideshipping: Seto Kaiba/Atem (Yami Yugi) Rated T (for now) Summary: After Atem chose to live out a mortal life things take a turn for the worse. Solomon Muto passed away, Yugi is struggling to recover from the death, and Atem was forced to close the game shop as business stopped. Seto Kaiba offers Atem a job and the rest is still hard for either party to believe.
1. The Start of a New Life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I've always been a huge fan of YuGiOh. If there's an anime I had to be obsessed with it'd be this one, no joke. I used to vaseship (Atem and Mana from Ancient Egyptian time) and I still do but now my boyfriend has corrupted me (in a GOOD way :D) into like a couple of the slashes on YuGiOh. Obviously this one is my main slash ship. I don't know what it is about the relationship between Atem/Yami Yugi and Seto Kaiba but I just really love it and I can see it. Just see it! So I figured instead of reading fan fictions to finally give my fanfiction account some use after like a year or two? So here it is! My first fan fiction for Prideshipping ^^ I'll be more than likely updating daily or try to anyways. I can't seem to stop writing this fic and updating it, so that's a plus :)**

**~Dravvin Rayne**

* * *

><p><strong>The Start of a New Life [Introduction]<strong>

Silence continued to fall. Yugi continued to sob in his place as he remained on his hands and knees. The Pharaoh stood before him, his feelings very mixed. Yugi had won the duel and by doing so has set him free. Now he could return to his ancient past, yet seeing the one he's shared a body with for years, the one who's grown a strong bond with him, his best friend, the Pharaoh wasn't so thrilled upon returning now. The monsters on the dueling field were long gone but there still held a strong tension in the Pharaoh's tomb. He himself felt a sudden wave of reluctance now. He finally walked over to his prior vessel and knelt down to put a hand on his shoulder. Concern was etched in his features as he tried to find words to say. In the end, all he got out was a 'Yugi' before the little one had thrown himself at him, clutching desperately at the back of his jacket. The action made the Pharaoh speechless. Yugi continued to sob into his chest and the Pharaoh instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around the shaking body. "It's alright Yugi." He tried to assure but Yugi only sobbed harder into him. "I don't want you to go!" He finally wailed out in a muffle due to his face being pressed into the Pharaoh's chest. The Pharaoh knew Yugi didn't want him to go, but it was the only way everything can be settled. Things can be placed back in their rightful orders. "I have too, Yugi. I don't belong in this world."

"You can! You can live a new life, you won't have to go!"

The Pharaoh sighed and soon looked over to the corner of his eye where a brilliant shine of white light came. The doorway was opening; his heart clenched, but was it because he desperately wanted to return or now that he was reluctant in doing so? Sure, he finally knew where he came from. He knew the people, the friends he has back in ancient Egyptian time. He knew of his actual name now. It used to be a phantom circling around him in taunt. It felt amazing knowing who he truly was now, but now that he knew and was willing to go back, is that truly the right choice? Yes, he was a Pharaoh, but maybe Yugi was right that he could make anew here with all of his new friends. It'd be different, very different, but was there a possible way? The millennium items wouldn't be sealed fully, but they'd be kept safe in his tomb. However, the very thought in staying to have a new life seemed almost selfish on his part. He needed to return to seal away the seven items permanently, but he'd also be selfish in returning back to his home time and leaving those who he's grown attached to in this world behind. Yugi was the prime example of that. It broke the Pharaoh's heart to see such sadness and reluctance in the sophomore teenager. Could he truly leave his friend behind?

"My Pharaoh," Ishizu's calm voice was heard and it forced the Pharaoh and Yugi to both look at her with matching violet irises. "I understand how hard this must be for you, however if you do not leave now while the door is opened then you will be forced to live a mortal life in this world. You won't be able to return to your past." At that, Yugi twitched in the Pharaoh's arms. He looked down and saw Yugi pleading with him through their little bond they shared. The Pharaoh sighed and brushed his hand over Yugi's flushed cheek to wipe his tears away. "Atem," Yugi whispered out and his eyes widened a bit. It was the first time Yugi's addressed him by his actual name rather a title. "You've given me so much over the years. I've met people who have become my friends and you've always helped me when I needed it. I know you need to go back, but I…I can't let you go. You're the closest thing to a big brother I've ever had. I don't want to lose you." Yugi's words touched Atem in more ways than one. Atem never sought himself out as being this figure of a big brother for Yugi. Atem just felt they were friends, but apparently he's taken a different role with Yugi, one that even Atem can understand Yugi's reluctance. Atem looked over to the Kaiba brothers. The older one, Seto, he remained unreadable as his arms remained crossed over his torso. However, the little one, Mokuba, his grey eyes were glistening, obviously understanding where Yugi was coming from. Atem's eyes then drifted to Yugi's grandfather. Solomon Muto may seem alive now, but come a year or two he could be gone and Yugi would have no family. Granted, Atem wasn't blood, but apparently he was the closest thing to family Yugi has outside of his grandfather. Followed by the gaze at Solomon, Atem saw the Wheeler siblings, Joey and Serenity. He knew just by their interactions that they were a team to be reckoned with and were the others strength and support. He knew Serenity was Joey's best friend – his number one. Sometimes Atem's felt that with Yugi, it may also explain why now he was very reluctant in going home, but was that really his home anymore? What if this was his home now? Being locked away for five millennia he wouldn't know, but he did know where most of his heart was at in this very moment. He swallowed and looked back down at Yugi. His tears still falling but Yugi finally pulled from Atem reluctantly. "I'm being selfish," he finally said. "You need to do what you have to do, I know that and I'm keeping you for my own selfishness." He sobbed and tried to clear his face from the still running tears by scraping his eyes with his jacket-covered arms. Atem couldn't help but to give a small smile to him. "There's a difference between what I want to do and what I _need_ to do, Yugi." He pointed out and that confused the teenager a bit. His brows knitted upward.

Atem looked over to the Ishtar siblings, Ishizu and Marik. "What will happen to the items if I don't go back?" He finally asked and that question alone made both of them look surprised. "I'm…I'm not sure," Marik finally said. "I suppose they'd remain here untouched and the tomb keepers would keep them in isolation."

"My Pharaoh, if I may, why the question and why choose now to ask it when your time in deciding your fate is quickly ticking away?" Ishizu's voice seemed alarmed at this, but Atem knew he was wasting time. The doorway would more than likely start to close at any moment now and he was nowhere near the entrance. He still remained knelt down on the old stone and across from the still crying Yugi, who now looked more confused. He then blurted out, "You can't! I won't let you do this for me, Atem. You need to go back; you've always wanted to go back!" Atem's eyes drifted to Yugi then, "I wanted to know who I was. That was always what I wanted. I wanted my identity and now I have it. If I returned then I'd be going to a foreign place, Yugi. True, my memories have returned and I know who I am, but that isn't what I want to do. You've shown me a whole new world, a world I can be a part of. The seven millennium items are back where they belong, who's to say if I even went back that they'd remain safe? It has been proven that anything can happen at any given rate." Of course, he was being optimistic now. "Yugi, I am not the same person that I was when I was Pharaoh. I thought I wanted to go back, but now I see that it's not where I'm supposed to be." Yugi blinked then, "What kind of brother would I be to you if I left you behind?" He could see the excitement in Yugi but he also sensed his worry. "You're…you're sure you wanna stay? I mean grandpa will adopt you and you can have the title King of Games, I mean I really don't want it. I just like the game and—,"

Atem started to chuckle at Yugi's rambling. "I suppose we should have discussed all this beforehand, shouldn't we?" A blush crept onto Yugi's cheeks then. "Well, I…thought you wanted to go back and I thought I was going to be okay with it. It's different when it's actually happening."

"Yes, it is," he agreed and soon got to his feet. He stared at the doorway numbly and then helped Yugi up to his feet. "So it's been decided then, my Pharaoh?" Atem turned to look at Ishizu and he smiled small to her and Marik and Odion. "I'd prefer Atem, it sounds less formal," he said in his answer and saw the three of them smile back at him. Ishizu nodded, "Then it has been decided, Atem." The doorway was then closing. Atem instantly turned around and could feel Yugi's nerves picking up. The newly added Muto only put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to assure him this is what he wanted. He watched the door close, the past shining behind the light ending quickly. Atem took that moment to say goodbye to his old life.

"Well this little show's been cute, but I've got a business to run." Seto's husked voice finally was heard and everyone turned to stare in his direction. "Part of me feels you let Yugi win too," he added and Atem slanted his eyes a bit. "I didn't."

"Either way, I know who my real rival is. Just because you have your own name now doesn't make you any less of an opponent to me. I knew reclaiming my title as Champion wouldn't have been so easy for me," he smirked and looked down to Mokuba. "Let's get going, Mokuba. I've wasted enough time here. Atem," he looked back at the taller Muto, "I'll be seeing you on the field. So enjoy your little welcoming party, because it won't take long for me to reclaim what's rightfully mine." Atem only nodded and they locked eyes for a few moments. Seto was the one to break the connection and quickly made a beeline for the exit with his little brother at his heels after saying bye to everyone. From there, things took an energetic change.

Joey, Tea and Tristan all cheered and rushed up to welcome their friend into this world. Joey's arm was tightly around Atem's shoulders as he announced he'd take him to all the best eats Domino has to offer. Tristan then appeared on his other side and did the same action, both bodies nearly squishing Atem in the process, and said he'd introduce him to the fun life in arcades. Atem was pretty surprised by their warm welcome, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. The two guys finally released him and Atem looked over to Tea, who was wiping her wet eyes with her hands. "I'm just so glad I didn't have to say goodbye to you. I didn't think I could handle losing you as a friend, Atem." The man blinked expressionless at her but soon smiled small to her, "You never would have, Tea." He assured and she smiled brightly to him. "So little one is Yugi and big one is Atem, right?" They turned and noticed Duke Devlin still in his placement. "That's right," Yugi chimed brightly and Duke rubbed his head like he was getting a headache, "That's gonna take some getting used to, but I'll get it eventually! Just don't get too mad if I slip up." He smiled and Serenity continued to smile. "I'm just so happy that you two won't be separating but you have your own identities now. It must feel amazing to finally have your own body, Atem!" She beamed brightly. She was the less informed one in the pack yet she was the most supportive. Atem didn't think all of them felt the same, maybe not as strongly as Yugi, but it was even more proof he made the right decision.

"Well c'mon boys, the quicker we get to Domino then the quicker I can start having another grandson!" Solomon spoke in his aged voice but Atem's eyes widened. Wow, he was really going to accept him that quickly? Yugi was beaming at the bits and looked up to Atem, "Ready to start your new life?" Atem pondered that for a moment, touched by everyone around him. They are all accepting him as if he's been around since the very start. In some ways, he has been but not by Atem but a different altered Yugi Muto. It was different being accepted as Atem rather as Yugi, but it was a good feeling all the same. He nodded and ruffled Yugi's hair with a little smile. "I am, but are you sure you can handle me as a brother?" He teased lightly and the littler version of himself only laughed. "You bet!"

It was an odd thing falling into a humanely routine. Normally Atem would remain in his soul chamber in the puzzle, but now the puzzle was long gone. It's been a few weeks since their return from Egypt. Atem took in the guest bedroom as his own while Yugi continued to remain in his room he's had for years. Solomon Muto was quick to get Atem adopted. It was mostly so Atem had some form of record rather than just appearing out of the blue like he basically did. Yugi was curious if Atem would even attend school but Solomon mentioned that it may be wise for Atem to just go for his GED. It'd be less of a story to tell and how story got back to anyone who's asked, Atem was in fact Yugi's older brother that was homeschooled due to helping their grandfather out at home. It was Joey who brought up how to explain the whole famous title being Yugi's but Atem was the face for it all. They were definitely left wondering that but Seto Kaiba had unraveled a story for them. He had announced that Yugi Muto was a fraud and that his true enemy is Atem Muto. With the name broadcasted out, many questions arose in wonder of why Atem went under Yugi's name rather his own. Kaiba didn't state the facts, he just said that Atem was the one who showed up at the arena when Kaiba had accepted the challenge to duel Yugi and he assumed it was him but word finally got out that he was only using Yugi's name as a cover. It wasn't the best but it was better than what they could have thought up. It was Tea who then brought up if questions continue to come and it comes more at Atem and Yugi that Atem took Yugi's place due to their uncanny resemblance since Yugi fell ill and was handling a sickness but didn't want to lose the chance in dueling in a tournament. It made sense and Yugi agreed to it, he was actually happy he didn't have that fame anymore. It came with way too much attention. Of course Atem didn't enjoy it that much better but he handled it better than Yugi ever could. So hype got around that Yugi's "older brother" has been secretly dueling in his place and the real champion was Atem Muto. Again, it was a better story than anyone else could think up.

To Solomon's surprise, Atem was a big help since he's came to live with them. Being a quick study, he's managed in helping with running the game shop to cleaning and cooking as well as getting Yugi up out of bed each morning for school. Unlike Yugi, Atem was an early riser. He balanced all that out and still went to night classes to prep him for his GED, which he gained a short of two weeks after starting classes. Atem actually aced it. He remembered the times he'd poke around when Yugi was in school and would actually listen to the teacher's lectures and so on out of pure interest and curiosity. Not to mention, he was highly intelligent and once he got the hang of it he was good to go. In the span of a month or two Atem began to actually leave more often and hang out with Yugi or their other friends. He at first was slowly growing used to the whole new life ordeal he didn't wanna leave the comfort of the home until he was ready for it. Since he was coming out more he actually walked with Yugi to school and would even walk to the building just to walk home with him. According to Yugi, a few of his classmates think Atem's really attractive and keep bugging him for Atem's number. Atem looked uncomfortable there, "So girls that I don't even know are wanting my number because I'm attractive? I wonder if they'd run if I told them I was a 5,000 year old spirit," he joked and Yugi only shook his head. "Hey, that's the old you. Now you're eighteen-year-old Atem Muto." Atem nodded in agreement, "True, but I could still say it and see how many leave you alone?" Yugi laughed, "Oh, then I'd get harassed for other things like if you're crazy or something!"

"Ah, so no out for you? Sorry about that."

Yugi then fell silent as they walked home that day. He wondered something and then finally asked, "That…Mana from your past," he asked in reference to the magician girl, (oddly a striking resemblance to Dark Magician Girl with a few different aspects), "Was she your girlfriend?" Atem blinked at that and looked down to Yugi. "She was my friend," he replied honestly and stared ahead again. "I honestly don't know if we ever had a romantic relationship. If I would have had to marry someone back then it probably would have been her if I had a say in it," he added in and shrugged. "Are you questioning my sexuality?" He asked seriously and Yugi shrugged, "It's just… Tea I think likes you in that sense but you don't seem to really show interest in anyone."

"She likes you," he pointed out. "I mean, yes, she likes me, but it's you she's always liked. If we both asked her out on a date, hypothetically speaking, I strongly feel she'd accept your offer before she does mine." Yugi pursed his lips then with a soft 'hmm' and then Atem spoke up, "I'm not attracted to anyone at the moment. At least I don't think I am. I've been focusing more on adapting than I am getting involved with someone." Yugi nodded then, "Alright, but I have to approve of anyone you date, no matter the gender, okay?" Atem blinked and looked to see Yugi beaming but he smiled in return and nodded, "Deal." The brothers high fived each other and were easily greeted by their grandfather sweeping away in front of the game shop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't technically chapter one but more of an introduction of where my story sets. Next chapter will be chapter one. So tell me what y'all think! I hope I'm staying in-character like I'm planning ^^**


	2. ONE

**ONE**

Like every morning Atem was always the second one to wake up, but lately he's been the first. Solomon's been sick for the past few nights, which worried the newly added Muto brother. Sure, people got sick, but Atem wasn't so sure it was just an illness. For the past month since Atem's been part of the Muto family he's noticed the elder growing weaker. Something as little as sweeping the outside would leave him breathless and gasping for air. Much to Atem's dislike, Solomon continued to make him promise that he wouldn't tell Yugi. He wanted to, he felt Yugi had a right to know, but Solomon said it was for the best Yugi didn't know. So Atem reluctantly said he wouldn't speak of it. It's mostly why Atem's started to help take more in-charge matters for the shop so Solomon didn't have to, but Atem also knew that Solomon's game shop for Duel Monsters was slowly coming to an end, like the elder man. Fewer people have came in, choosing Duke's game shop over Solomon's once Duke started getting Duel Monster cards in. Atem nor Solomon couldn't hate Duke for just going where the business goes, but with little customers their well will surely dry up. Atem worried on when that day would come. Of course he knew he'd have to get a job and help, but no one was hiring much to his dismay. Plus, he really didn't have an ethic work background, but that didn't mean he was stupid when he knew he could do anything they wanted him to. But like most places, they don't give chances. If you don't know someone in the line of business then you're basically screwed. Atem's also kept that from Yugi. He played the role well in keeping Yugi from guessing something was wrong and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

After he turned his alarm off on his nightstand table he sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling for a few more moments before he pulled himself from the bed. He quickly left his bedroom and walked down the hall to Yugi's and turned the brass knob on his door. He pushed the door open and saw the slightly messy room. Slightly due to Yugi's thrown clothes on the floor and scattered papers splayed over his desktop. Atem made a left and bent down to shake Yugi awake. "Yugi, wake up," he ordered softly and the teenager stirred with a little whine. It was a casual routine for them. Atem continued to shake him until he saw violet irises tiredly looking at him through half-closed lids. "Mm..?"

"Get ready for school."

"Mm...kay…"

Atem straightened up and soon Yugi was stretching and yawning as he got more awake. He got out of bed showing off his pajamas in the dim lighting the morning sun had to offer while it continued to rise for the day. "Have you checked on grandpa?" He asked still tired and Atem shook his head. "No, I was going to when I woke you up. I thought that perhaps you'd like to check on him with me." Yugi nodded and Atem led the way out of the bedroom. They crossed the lounge area and went to another door to Solomon's room. Atem knocked softly against the door and only got a cough in response. He could instantly feel Yugi getting tense, but Atem quickly walked inside the bedroom to see the old man still tucked in bed. His smoky hair matted in sweat from prior fever breaks. His eyes opened the moment he heard footsteps and the red-rimmed eyes looked over to the two brothers. He gave a little smile to them, a weak one that had Atem nervous. "Good morning," he croaked out in a hushed whisper of a voice. Atem reached a hand over the sweat-shined forehead to check his temperature by touch. He was cool, which Atem hoped was a good sign. "You need to go to the doctor, Gramps," Yugi finally said and Solomon nodded slowly. "I know I do. I'll go to the urgent care today," he promised and Atem spoke up. "I'll take you. I wouldn't want you to go by yourself in this condition." Solomon looked to Atem then, "Oh, you don't have to. I'm old but I'm quite capable of going myself."

"You are also sick and the possibilities are endless to what could happen on your way there. I'd feel better if I could accompany you, Solomon."

"What's with the name calls, Atem? I've told you, call me grandpa." Atem twitched a little smile, "I'm going with you today. Now, are you going to argue with me on that, old man?" Solomon chuckled softly and closed his eyes to rest some more. "There's Atem," he murmured before closing his eyes once more. Atem wasn't sure if he was trying to sleep more or what but it wasn't comforting. Solomon's been sleeping endlessly for awhile now, even before he started coming down with something. He'd nap throughout the day, which wasn't horrible, but when he's used to seeing Solomon being as energetic as a child, it worried him tremendously. He lowered his hand from Solomon's forehead and looked over to Yugi, who looked gutted. Atem frowned at that sight of him and led him out by the arm. He didn't speak until the door was closed. "He'll be fine," Atem tried to assure in a confident voice and leaned against the wall to cross his arms over his torso and looked at Yugi. "And if he won't?" Yugi suddenly asked, "Because I know you've been keeping something from me." He pointed out and looked to Atem. Both boys still kept their voices low just in case Solomon was trying to eavesdrop. "We still have that psychic bond, Atem. I just know that grandpa is getting older, and I've been bracing myself for this day but I didn't think it'd be this soon."

Swallowing hard, Atem spoke once more, "Yugi, I honestly don't know what'll happen, but no matter what happens you're not alone, okay?" The little one nodded, "But what's been going on with him lately? Grandpa hasn't been himself for awhile now." Atem should have known Yugi would know his grandfather well enough to pick up on things like that. He just didn't know how to word them. "He's been resting more often. He'll grow faint doing a simple task and he's been…upset knowing that the game shop will eventually be closed. Duke's shop, ever since it gained Duel Monster cards that's where everyone seems to go. Yugi, I think he's been sick for awhile, but he's been staying strong because he knew you needed someone. You have your friends, yes, but support and financial wise that's Solomon, and as far as to my knowledge the only income he gets is his profits from his shop."

"So what you're saying is you think he's slowly letting go because the game shop is losing interest?" Yugi arched a brow but his eyes were empty. It was a sight Atem wish he could take away. For a moment his voice was stuck, but after a few swallows he's managed to speak once more, "It isn't unlikely," he whispered. "But, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll find ways," he assured and Yugi only sighed. "If it does come down to us losing grandpa I don't want you to feel you have to carry all the weight. I want to help too. I can do what Joey does and do newspaper routes? I mean, it's not fair putting you with all the weight." Atem shrugged, "I know that Solomon would rather you focus on your studies, Yugi. I want you to do that too."

"I can, but I can also help!"

"It's not something we have to worry on and do right this moment. So until then just stick to your studies and we'll talk more when we actually have to."

It wasn't a great ending to their conversation, but it was good enough that Yugi had agreed to it. Atem knew Yugi was worried but he also didn't want Yugi to steer away from his studies. Atem remained in this world for a reason, and somehow he thinks by being here its more reason to why Solomon feels he can finally let go. He knew Atem would take care of Yugi and Yugi would take care of Atem. He didn't want to think about the possibilities, but he did confidently know that whatever came their way they'd face it together like they always did. Pushing from the wall Atem went to his room to get changed. He exchanged his grey sweatpants for a pair of black skinny jeans and his black T-shirt for a red muscle tee with his dark faded-wash denim jacket on over. He put a pair of socks on and went to the bathroom to do his hair and brush his teeth. Yugi ended up joining him mid-way and did the same procedure while dressed in the usual blue uniform garments for school. Atem had a feeling Yugi wouldn't be hungry but he still made him eat a pop tart while Atem took the other one in the pack. He then stuffed his black boots on and followed Yugi from the stairs to the heart of the game shop and out the front door. It was a bit windy in the chill-filled October morning. Atem put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked alongside Yugi to the school a few blocks away. They met Tea like each morning halfway and her cheerful greet faded when she knew something was wrong with the Muto brothers. Atem told Tea it was nothing to worry about yet but she still tried getting information. Yugi wasn't of much help due to the fact he's been lost in his own world since their conversation. He was more or less a walking zombie at this point and Atem couldn't blame him. Sure, Solomon meant something to Atem, but Yugi has lived with his grandfather since he was little. It was only natural Yugi would take it more to heart than Atem could. It was then that Atem told Tea he'd tell her later when he stopped at the gates to the school building of Domino High School. He highly doubted Yugi would be talking anytime soon. "Okay," she said and frowned to Yugi and then to Atem, "I'll take care of him." She promised and Atem nodded to her. "Thank you." He gave Yugi a squeeze of his shoulder and was about to leave but Yugi grasped Atem's wrist which made Atem look at the teenager. "Yugi..?"

"Promise me that you're not leaving too…" He whispered. "Promise me that you'll be back here when I get out," he added and Atem felt his heart crush at the absolute fear in Yugi's eyes. Atem could see Tea's eyes widen from the corner of his eye as she finally registered what's going on. "Of course I'll be here when you get out of school," he promised and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. Yugi accepted it and clutched onto Atem like a child. "I'm also not going to leave you, Yugi. I promise you that." He soothed as he ran his fingers through Yugi's multi-colored spiked hair. The littler one wasn't moving and kept his face into Atem's collarbone. Normally, he'd be against Yugi going to school in this condition but he knew Yugi needed to be around friends right now. He was more than positive that Joey and Tristan could cheer him up somehow. The warning bell rung and Yugi finally pulled back from Atem and looked up at him. "Will you tell me what they say about him?" Atem nodded, "Of course. Now go before you're late," he urged and Yugi reluctantly went with Tea past the gates. He watched them materialize in the crowd of blue uniforms to pink and that's when he returned quickly home to check on Solomon.

It started to rain on the way back home, but Atem didn't mind it that much. He allowed the rain to nearly drench him as he made it to his new home. The game shop was quiet and empty. The pitter-patters of the rain were his only noise. That and the creaks of the wooden staircase he was on to reach the apartment above. The moment he entered he went straight for Solomon's room only to see him not there. The blankets were thrown across the mattress and the pillows were ruffled and mostly hanging off the side. Atem's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to try and find Solomon. He scattered frantically from room-to-room but no sign of the elder man. Atem was panicking and out of breath but still continued to call out for Solomon. He returned to the main room, the lounge and noticed that there was a figure on the balcony. He calmed himself a bit and went to the sliding screen door to peer outside and sure enough Solomon was there sitting in a chair while getting drenched. His plain night clothes of pants and a shirt stuck to him in a cling. Atem swallowed and pulled the door to slide open and he stepped out himself. "I doubt you want to get sicker," he said as he made way to the other wooden chair beside the old man and he settled down in it. Solomon's eyes looked up thoughtfully at the grey sky as water continued to rain down on Domino. "Yugi knows, doesn't he?" He finally asked after a moment or so of silence. His voice was still frail. Atem swallowed once more but nodded. "Yes, he knows you too well." Solomon smiled thoughtfully, "That's my Yugi, always can tell when I'm bluffing."

"I suppose with living with you for so many years he tends to grow very observant of you."

"Yes, but you've only been with us for two months and already you've caught onto my bluffs, either you're observant yourself or I'm losing my touch in my old age."

Atem kept his frown in place. "I know that you lied to him when you said you were going to the urgent care," he finally said. "You shouldn't lie to him, he's sixteen. He's old enough to handle the truth, Solomon. He may not look it but he is very strong." He noted Solomon's eyes shifted to a more despair type of gaze. He had finally pulled from the sky and looked to Atem. "I know, he has you and he has friends that keep him strong. But I've been his guardian since he was little. I've always wanted to protect him like you do."

"Though that may be true you have to realize you can't protect him from everything. He knows you're dying and no one can protect him from that."

"I know," Solomon whispered and looked like he was about to cry. He sighed and reached over to put his cold hand on Atem's warm one. "I want to thank you before I go." Atem's voice was caught then and his eyes slowly prickled in the corners. "You can't yet," he said and grasped Solomon's hand tightly. "Yugi won't get his closure if you leave now," he said in a little panicked voice that somehow managed to remain on a low level. "Solomon, you can't leave without letting him say goodbye to you."

Solomon gave a shaky and raspy breath of air. He leaned a bit into his chair and kept his eyes closed but Atem was still shakily gripping the cold hand in now both of his. He couldn't leave now, he couldn't leave like this! Yugi won't be able to handle it. He knew he wouldn't. "Ever since Yugi put together that puzzle years ago," he started in a weak voice and forced Atem's attention. "I knew he was different, different Yugi than I knew. You gave him confidence and helped him find friends. He's opened up quite a bit since that day and even more with the bond he started to make with you. You've never once harmed him, only wanting what's best for him, and to do whatever he wanted to do. You helped him rescue me from Pegasus. I can't thank you enough for coming into his life when you did. Of course, back then I didn't know what was fully going on. It took me losing my soul to figure it out. I knew you wanted to go back home." Atem's eyes widened. "I knew you longed for it, I know you miss that life and only have memories for it now. But I also know why you stayed. You stayed for Yugi. It took you looking at me to realize he needed someone stable with him when I passed on. That's why you wanted to stay and why you began to realize you have a home here as well." By this time the tears were slowly trailing down Atem's cheeks, mingling with the rain droplets casting down from the sky. The droplets painted their enclosed hands, creating a mildly warm sensation before it turned iced from nature's tears. "With you here I know he will be safe. His bond with you, it truly is something words won't ever describe, but I know that you love him as do I. Now, I ask you, do you think it would have been easier on Yugi for me to die when he was here or when he wasn't? He will be hurt either way, but at least this way it won't hurt as badly. He won't see me die."

"But he won't get to say goodbye, Solomon. He won't have that closure."

The old man smiled weakly once more and Atem could tell he was slowly letting go. He looked over to Atem a final time. "He'll have you, and his friends. You remind me so much of his father, Atem. I'm proud to have met you and honored for you to share our family name." By that moment Atem's mouth went dry and he looked like he was punched in the gut with how stunned he was hearing that. "Take care of our Yugi," he finally said and his lids drooped closed. His grip vanished in Atem's shaking hands. It took Atem a moment to realize Solomon had let go and when registration hit he began to shake the body. "Solomon? Solo—no, no! Solomon, wake up! Please, wake up; you can't do this to Yugi! Solomon!" His eyes were blinded by his hot tears and the cold contrast of the icy raindrops. He continued to shake the man, he knew it was useless but he just needed to try and get him awake. He tried to sense him but his powers were long gone when he went mortal and chose this life. The powers of his puzzle were no longer with him and for once in a great while Atem felt completely powerless. He felt helpless. Shaking the man repeatedly wasn't working but it was all he could do and plea for him to come back. He never did. Atem sank down to his knees, the soaked wooden flooring from the balcony soaking the caps of his knees through his jeans as the rest of him continued to soak. Solomon was dead. Atem was forced to realize that and he couldn't stomach it. For the past few months Solomon's been a friend to Atem even though Solomon continued to argue with him on the name addressing. He never knew Solomon truly thought much of Atem. He made him feel welcome but Solomon, now that he's gone; it felt like Atem lost a family member. Perhaps it was the fact he shared a body and a link with Yugi for so long it felt as though Solomon truly was his grandfather as well. Atem didn't know, but he did know that he couldn't stand here in the rain with a dead body. He had to report it, as painful as it was.

So he forced his jellified legs to support his body and he struggled with carrying the deadweight of Solomon inside the lounge. The white carpeting was soaked from them and the rain that came in through the open entrance, but that was the least of Atem's worries. Once he got Solomon on the couch, he numbly went to the landline phone and called the paramedics. He waited for them to come and he even went to the hospital and waited for someone to tell him what Solomon died of. Turns out his heart was failing and when he caught the cold it didn't help matters for him any. Atem knew what he had to do at that point and he didn't like it one bit. Yugi had to say goodbye, even though the soul wasn't there anymore. Atem kindly asked for them to not let his brother see their grandfather in the morgue and set him up in a room just to make it easier on him. Much to his surprise the doctor agreed it'd be easier and went to get things settled in while Atem went to get Yugi from Domino High. He checked the time on the white wall of the waiting room and saw it was Yugi's lunch hour. At least he didn't have to make a scene and pull Yugi from class.

Still damp from the rain shower the let up, Atem walked to Domino High, which wasn't far from the school. He walked past the gate and entered the main doors to the office to let them know he was pulling Yugi from school. They didn't ask why, but Atem filled out the sheet he needed to get Yugi and he walked the empty hallways, lockers aligned on both sides of the wide-span hall and finally he heard commotion through an opened door. He poked in and saw numerous students chattering away while eating their meals at tables or getting their food. Atem scanned the cafeteria nauseously until he found Yugi's crazy matching hair, only Atem's was a slowly-drying mess while Yugi's was near perfection. With a deep breath, Atem walked straight for the table. Joey and Tristan's brown eyes instantly zeroed in on Atem and Tea's blue eyes were filled with worry as he approached them. "Yugi," Atem spoke behind the teenager and instantly he was met with understanding violets. "Let's go," he said simply and Yugi instantly knew what's going on. Without a moment's pause, he grabbed his brown backpack and Atem placed a hand on his back. Yugi was trying to keep it together and Atem knew that. "Hey what's—,"

"We'll tell you later," Atem promised as he cut Joey off in a monotone voice. "Take care everyone," he said in dismissal and led Yugi out of the cafeteria. Right when he did Yugi spoke, "He's gone, isn't he?" He said in a hushed tone. Atem didn't want to respond to it, but he knew he had to. So he sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry…"

By this time Yugi had broke down a few tears. "Did he…did he go peacefully…?" He asked in a now shaking tone. Atem knew it'd unravel tenfold the moment Yugi sees him. He wasn't ready for it, but he knew he had to be for Yugi's sake. Atem thought back on if he truly did go peacefully or not. Honestly, he had a smile on his face and looked content. Probably because he knew he wasn't leaving Yugi to fend for himself. Atem rolled in his bottom lip under the front row of his teeth and spoke finally, "He did, yes. I tried to make him last long enough to where I could get you but he didn't want you there when he died." He further explained and he felt Yugi tense at his side. Atem's eyes narrowed to Yugi, "He thought he was protecting you." He defended. Yugi didn't say anything more then. He fell silent and it troubled Atem greatly. He hated it when Yugi would go mute like this. Of course when he was a spirit he was able to sense more but now he didn't. Yes, their psychic link is still there but it's more of a numbing type of connection rather a strong one, but that had to have been because they shared the same body and now with them being separated it's numbed a bit. All he could sense was pain and sorrow in Yugi, but it didn't take a link to tell Atem that.

It seemed like forever when they reached the hospital. Atem felt ten times heavier and his knees were weak at this point from everything that took part in the span of three hours or more. He remained at Yugi's side, always putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder when Yugi would feel too tensed. It helped the young Muto some but not all. Atem wasn't expecting for it to, but for it to just help some. Solomon's body was dressed in a gown and his hair brushed back as he remained "sleeping" in his exam room. No pain in his face, nothing but calmness. However, the moment Yugi saw his grandfather he instantly bolted for the side of the bed and shook his grandfather like Atem did earlier. The tears were evident then as they spilled helplessly down cheeks, "Grandpa!" He cried out but to no avail. It broke Atem to see Yugi so distraught and broken. He had to look away and bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in control, but he felt a new cycle of tears threatening to spill out. Yugi's voice continued to shake as he continued to cry out to his grandfather. He continued to beg for him to wake up but no response ever came. Atem's chest felt congested as the insides felt like ice. He couldn't handle this but he _had _to! He had to be here for Yugi. True, it was painful to watch, but it was more painful to _hear _than anything else. He tried to force himself to look over but continued to struggle. He hated the sight; he hated the whole situation, actually.

Then it all stopped. Everything went quiet and Atem was forced to look over. He saw Yugi on his knees at Solomon's bedside. He saw the white knuckles shake as the fingers remained wrapped around the railing. Due to his back's constant shakes Atem knew Yugi was crying still. He was probably hitting realization that Solomon truly was gone. He didn't know what to do or how to comfort Yugi, but somehow his feet continued to move closer until Atem had knelt down and grasped Yugi's shoulder. "I am sorry Yugi. If there was something I could do I would." He said honestly but left out the part he felt completely helpless in this situation, which he hated. Yugi didn't respond to him, which Atem knew would be expected. Right now Yugi had to find himself once more in order to process and heal from this. It sounded easy, but it wasn't. It was far from.

After what seemed like endless hours rather fifteen minutes or so Yugi had finally released the bed railing. Atem remained sitting on the backs of his calves, his hand still on Yugi's shoulder to show his support. He wondered if Yugi would become mute and tune out everything around him like he did when Atem scared him that one time. He hoped not, but from the actions Yugi was doing now it seemed more than likely he was. Yugi had finally gotten to his feet, but remained quiet. Atem quickly went to his own and by this time the silence was killing him. "Yugi, please speak. It's uncomfortable to not hear what you're thinking." His voice was soft, but Yugi still didn't respond. He only took a deep breath in and let it out before turning to face Atem. His cheeks stained with tear streaks but no more running waters, but his eyes were red and irritated from it. "Can we go home..?" he finally said but it was in a quiet voice, a voice that if it wasn't dead silent in this room Atem wouldn't have heard it. However, he _did_ hear the request and nodded his head. "Whenever you're ready we can."

"I wanna leave…"

Atem's arm draped across Yugi then and Yugi merged a bit into his side. Deciding it was a comfort Yugi needed Atem led him out and kept the closed distance between them. He led him down the never ending hallways of white and finally they were outside. The overpowering scent of the mildewed grass and after shower welcomed their nostrils as the sun beamed happily down on them. However, it still felt like it was an endless rainstorm with the events that had occurred. Atem's worries were mostly focused on Yugi, but now he knew that he needed to find a job quickly and a well-paid one at that. They won't be able to last much on the money they have now and with a funeral cost and other needed essentials for Solomon he knew they'd dry up the well quickly. Atem made a silent promise to Solomon before he ever called the medics. He promised Solomon that he'd take care of Yugi no matter the cost. Yugi literally now only has Atem in that sense and Atem knew that he had to step it up and boldly move forward else it'll come crashing down before he could catch it.


	3. TWO

**TWO**

The past few weeks seemed endless but also flew by too quickly. Atem had dealt with a hot and cold Yugi for days that mostly locked himself in his room. If it weren't for Tea, Joey and Tristan then he never would have managed the funeral planning. He was grateful for them, he was, but he was worried on Yugi. They've been with the brothers through the full thing and were their supporters. Of course, Atem didn't want them to support him. He wanted them to support Yugi mostly. Atem was even trying to support Yugi but seeing him cut off from the world literally broke him inside. Yugi was putting walls up around everyone, shutting everyone out. All he did was go to school and then come home to lock himself in his room. He never talked to Atem, which was unusual and it drove Atem insane. He's mentally asked for Solomon to help him somehow with this, as useless as it seems. Honestly, Atem didn't know what to do. Tea's suggested therapy but Joey gave a very valid point on that one:

"Tea, if he won' talk t'a us then what makes ya' think he'll talk to a complete strang'a?"

Tea sighed as she remained on the couch. Her head remained down while her blue eyes showed sorrow but desperation to wanting to help her friend. "It was just a thought," she said quietly. "I just can't stand seeing Yugi like this. I can't stand him shutting us out like he is." Tristan frowned to her as he remained on her right side. "Trust me, we do too, but honestly Joey's got a point. Hell, he's shutting Atem out and that's literally the _last _person I could ever see him shutting out." Tea remained quiet but bit her bottom lip to keep her tears in. However, her fist resting in a shake on her skirt told the boys otherwise she was fine. Atem sighed as he remained seated on the floor, his legs to his chest while his arms wrapped around them, leaving his chin resting on the caps of his knees. Behind him was Joey, sitting in the armchair. "Yeah, like…it's really takin' a toll on 'im if he's shutting out the one who's been linked t'a 'im for years. You'd think he'd wanna confide in Atem, not shut 'im out."

"Though that this is true, even I have learned that Yugi can be full of surprises. I wish I still had that connection to him. Perhaps I could help more than I am now. Right now I don't feel I'm doing anything to help him heal." Atem frowned more and lowered his eyes down. "He won't let me help him and I don't understand why." By this time Joey had leaned forward and put a hand on Atem's shoulder. "'Ey, you're doin' the bes' ya' can. With Yug keepin' us out it's gonna be hard for us t'a help 'im, but us jus' bein' here is showin' 'im we're all here. He'll come around guys; jus' give 'im time."

Though Joey was right it still didn't settle Atem's mind. He's tried talking to him, tried pretending things were okay but it never worked out how he'd hope. Yugi wouldn't respond to him, but at least Atem's gotten him out long enough to actually eat. He supposed that was an accomplishment. When Yugi was at school Atem was trying to find a job. He's already closed the game shop, which he doubted made Yugi heal any faster. He did, however, give the damaged Blue Eyes White Dragon card Solomon held dearly to Yugi. At least that seemed to make him smile – a faint one but it was still a smile. His luck in finding a job wasn't going so easily. No one was hiring or even remotely interested. Joey suggested asking Duke for a possible job but Duke admitted he's booked for employees and even if he did give Atem a job he'd have little to none hours. Atem knew it frustrated Duke that he couldn't help but he couldn't put blame on him. He only thanked Duke and assured him he'd find one eventually. The last thing he wanted was for Duke to feel bad that he couldn't help his friend out. He sighed and settled on a bench to wait for a bus to come his way. He wasn't sure when the next one would be but surely it wouldn't be too late. So Atem took that time to relax for a bit. He slouched in the bench and closed his eyes with his head tilted back. The warm sun heated his face.

"If you want to take a nap then I suggest not the busiest section of Domino."

Atem's eyes opened at that familiar husked voice. He instantly lifted his head up and saw Seto Kaiba staring at him. Unlike his usual business attires he was going casual for the afternoon, a blue sweatshirt with white-washed blue jeans and sneakers. Atem instantly stared ahead. "I'm waiting for the bus," he said in response. "Oh? So you weren't just sleeping on the job hunting duty?" Atem's eyes widened and he instantly looked over to Kaiba in bewilderment. "Surprise I knew that? Look, it's no secret when it hit news that the old man died and the game shop was closed. Plus, why else would you be here?" Atem didn't have anything to really say on that. So he only looked defeated and looked down. "I suppose it doesn't take much to put that together then," he said.

"Naturally," Kaiba agreed too quickly. "But that's also why I'm here," he said plain and Atem was looking at him once more in confusion. "You need a job and I need an assistant. I didn't think it'd be too hard but apparently this person got their intelligence from a monkey."

"You are offering me a job?"

That didn't seem real. Honestly, Kaiba was the last person Atem would expect to offer him a job. "Don't take it too personal, we're still rivals, but I know you have more intelligence than the last one I hired. I figured to skip the useless interviews and just pick one out myself. Since you need a job I figured it'd be simple enough, unless you don't want the job, but I can assure you that the corporation pays more than any of these companies could ever offer. Also by judging how you looked like a kicked puppy, I'm guessing you haven't had much luck." He was right. The job hunting was going poorly. Kaiba has been the only one to even offer him a job. So honestly, what did he have to lose? He needed a job and if Kaiba was offering then he'd be stupid to not take it. "What, you aren't going to take it?" Kaiba seemed to take offense to Atem's silence. It surely explained the bitter expression on his face. "I see, my offer isn't good enough for you. Fine, then I'll go find someone else to fill the position."

"No, that's not it, I'll accept the job offer, it's just…" he stood up then and looked up to Kaiba, "I'm confused and to be honest surprised that you of all people would be offering me a job. I promise you I will work, the job position isn't what had me stunned it was mostly the fact _you _are offering it." Not to mention Kaiba clearly was looking for Atem. Why else would Kaiba be here? If he was busy or on important errands then he wouldn't have stopped and gave Atem a second look and Atem was more than sure he also had people to do errands for him. Plus, Kaiba was dressing casually. If people didn't know his face he'd get mistaken for just an average person on the street. It was actually a nice look for him. Kaiba seemed to relax then and he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't take it personal, I just want someone who I know will be good at their job. Plus, you have that runt to support and I can relate to you in that sense. Mokuba is my only family as you well know. I did everything I could to keep us together and I have gone through Hell and back just to make sure he's taken care of. Yugi may not be your biological brother but it's obvious what he is to you. So I can respect and understand the struggle."

Atem was actually touched by this. It's one of Kaiba's rare moments where he actually doesn't come across as an asshole that only cares about his pride and titles. Mokuba Kaiba, Atem knew how important the younger Kaiba brother meant to the elder. And after the whole incident with Noah Kaiba, their half-brother that trapped them in a cyber world a little over a year ago, Atem gained a further insight on Kaiba. It wasn't much but every little bit tends to help explain the full persona. "I imagine you are going to get Yugi from school at any moment now. Tomorrow morning you can stop by Kaiba Corporation and we'll do the needed paperwork. Say a little after eight? That should give you more than enough time to walk with Yugi to school and make it to my headquarters." Atem arched a brow, "How'd you know I walked with Yugi?" Kaiba scoffed and looked away with closed eyes, "It's obvious from the Sap Brothers, but does that seem like a good time for you? If not then we can figure something else out."

"No, no, it's perfect. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

He was still stunned by what's happening that he didn't even take offense to being called a "sap". Kaiba looked back at him and gave a stiff nod. "I'll see you then," he agreed and turned to leave. Atem blinked and called out with an outstretched hand, "Kaiba, wait," he called out and the man stopped. He kept his back to Atem but he turned his head to the side and looked over at him with a sapphire blue stare through one eye. Atem swallowed and lowered his hand down to his side, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Kaiba turned his head once more, facing straight ahead, "Just don't get any ideas that we're now all of a sudden friends, Atem. I just want a promising employee and you happened to be the one who needed the job. This is strict business and nothing more. Outside of work _nothing_ changes." Atem smiled and nodded his head, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kaiba." After that line was said they stood in silence. It seemed to last forever until Kaiba began to walk again. "I'll see you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder and by that time Atem's bus came.

* * *

><p>Atem didn't really share to anyone he got a job. He did tell Yugi he did but Yugi was still a mute for the most part. He assured the younger Muto that things will be okay. He hoped anyways. Like most mornings Atem fell into his routine of waking Yugi up and getting ready for the day. For today, since he was technically going to his job he dressed semi-decent with a clean pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a dark grey long sleeve with a light beige vest that had a mid-colored gray trim to it. He figured Kaiba would tell him the dress code today. He matched his outfit with dark grey ankle boots and quickly left with Yugi. The walk there was quiet like usual. Tea always met them halfway and normally she and Atem could fall into conversation. He shared that he was heading to file paperwork for his job after walking with Yugi. That of course pleased Tea, happy to see light finally coming for the both of them. "Where is the job? We should totally come visit you!" Atem chuckled, "I don't think that would be wise, Tea. Kaiba offered me a job." Tea's eyes widened as her smile faltered. She too was surprised. "Wow, Seto Kaiba offered you a job? Well you know that'll pay well. Kaiba Corporation is the largest company in all of Domino and probably more."<p>

"I know, it's why I didn't turn it down. Plus, he was the only one offering."

"So wait, how did you find the job?"

"Kaiba found me yesterday and told me he was looking for someone to fill a position. He's…heard of everything that's happened. He probably figured I'd be desperate, and I was."

"I wonder how he found out. I mean yeah, Solomon's obituary was in the newspaper, but I don't recall the game shop making any articles." Atem shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter to me how he knows. He does and he offered me the job. I'd be insane to not take it."

"Yeah I know, but still…" she put her fist to her chest as she thought about something. "It's kind of weird; I mean it _is_ Seto Kaiba after all. He's not really one for giving if you know what I mean. He's more into things when it's for himself or it could benefit him in the end." Tea had a point, but Atem couldn't think on what Kaiba could possibly want from him. So he tends to overlook the old Kaiba and give him the benefit of the doubt.

As they approached the gate Atem looked down to Yugi. "I will be here like usual after school, Yugi." He promised and the younger Muto only stiffly nodded and walked off to the school. Atem sighed as his shoulders slouched. "He's still not over his grandfather's death, is he?" Tea's voice was heard and Atem only shrugged lazily. "It will take him some time, Tea. We just have to be patient until then."

"Yeah but it's been a few weeks and there's literally no improvement in him. I'm really worried about him, Atem. I mean what if he won't ever recover?" His eyes finally went to Tea. She couldn't think like that. Yugi is strong. The strongest person he's ever known. He will come around, it would just take time. "He will recover, and even if by some chance he doesn't we can't turn our backs on him. I firmly believe since Solomon died that Yugi is feeling as though he'll be alone. Solomon's been the one who Yugi's been around the longest. He lost his parents to my understanding and now he lost his grandfather. He thinks that eventually we'll all leave him as well due to the fact that he lost the one who kept him leveled and balanced for so long. If you lost your parents right now, how would you feel?" Tea sighed and looked down, "I guess you're right. Still, it's so weird seeing Yugi this shut off. Has he said anything to you, anything at all?"

"Not verbally, no, but he seems to be slowly acknowledging my existence. I think that's progress."

Tea sighed once more, "Joey's been really worried about him. He tried talking to Yugi yesterday and got irritated and really upset that Yugi wouldn't even acknowledge him." It didn't surprise Atem. Joey was like him; he felt helpless and acted out on it. Of course, Atem was more in control with his feelings. However, he still felt it take its toll on him. "You should get to class, Tea." Atem finally said in dismissal of their conversation. She looked up and nodded, "Yeah and you need to go to Kaiba Corporation. I doubt Kaiba wants to be left waiting."

"He, I think is more understanding than we give him credit for. Of course it's wrong to keep him waiting." She nodded, "Let me know how it goes, okay?" Atem smiled small to her, "Will do."

* * *

><p>After he left Domino High School Atem quickly walked to the corporation. Kaiba Corporation truly was a main attraction. It stood taller than any of the other buildings in the city, which said a lot. Kaiba's famously known duel monster in his deck (the reason why he's well known) stood a Blue Eyes White Dragon on either side of the building. Kaiba Corporation owned most of Domino and even had a park. It was a very popular theme park with rides, virtual games and dueling arenas for everyone to duel in with the latest in hologram projecting software. It would have surprised Atem if the park <em>didn't <em>get a lot of hype. He recalled dueling a person to help Tea out and Yugi dueling Rebecca, the niece of a professor – the very same professor that had given the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon card to Solomon Muto. Of course, Kaiba ripped it and it was only held together by tape now. The Blue Eyes White Dragon cards were a rarity. Only four were ever made. It also brings back to why Kaiba was famously known for that particular duel monster card. He possessed the remaining three. Everyone found him unstoppable, but that was before Atem ever came into the picture. With Exodia, after successfully assembling the five pieces of the powerful monster, he obliterated Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons into oblivion. Of course, that was before Weevil Underwood, an insect duelist, very well-known for his preference in forest-type beings mostly insects, had thrown the cards into the ocean on the way to Duelist Kingdom hosted by the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. Yet even still, Atem tend to always find ways in weakening Kaiba's mighty beast, especially when formed together as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. With every powerful monster there is always a weak spot. If one ever found it then they'd be vulnerable just like any other creature.

Atem looked about the tower as it approached him with every step he made. He was now staring up at it. The building was madewith what Atem guessed to be Plexiglas or perhaps a stronger material that held a perfect shade of blue in each spot. The awning was yellow with a red stripe across the center and Kaiba Co written in a navy blue and pastel yellow color. It contrasted well with the red, making the letters pop in their own way. The shape was quite odd. It wasn't completely straight. Matter of fact, it held a thicker and wider body at the base and then worked into a perfect, slender tower standing tall and above the rest of the city, the same red and yellow colors paneling in design at the top. Meanwhile the Blue Eyes White Dragon on either side of the lobby-level remained in elegance in their frozen flight structural design. Deciding now was the best time to finally enter, Atem walked in through the automated sliding glass doors as they opened at his approach. It was strangely quiet in the lobby. A reception desk to the right with a woman in black formal wear settled behind. Black leather chairs laid out in a sitting area and two escalators climaxing upward to the next level. Atem didn't really know where to go, but he decided to go to the receptionist. Before he could make it to her he was stopped when he heard a scratchy-textured voice. It was higher pitched than Kaiba's but he instantly recognized it. Turning around, he saw Mokuba Kaiba with his long, dark hair that seemed unruly. He smiled brightly to Atem in greet, "My brother told me you'd be coming and to wait for you. We're going to take the elevator back this way to his office." He should have known Kaiba would have had Mokuba waiting for him, but he still arched a brow to the little brother, "Mokuba, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm home schooled, and besides my tutor won't be here for another hour." He blinked in surprise, momentarily at a loss to words. Thankfully Mokuba spoke up again and tore his eyes from the white marbled flooring. "Let's get going! Seto's been patiently waiting and he'll approve of that outfit."

"Approve..?" He quirked a brow and Mokuba cheekily grinned. "Just follow me."

He turned at his heels and quickly walked to the elevators to the far left. Atem looked puzzled as he followed Mokuba quietly. For some reason, he was growing a bit nervous. He couldn't pinpoint why he was since it was just Kaiba, but something about how Mokuba addressed Atem's choice in attire made him a bit self-conscious. It was weird since he's never experience that before, the perks of being a mortal now. The ride up to the highest level was quiet. Mokuba stood tall and kept facing the door almost like a soldier awaiting role call from the sergeant. Atem remained leaned against the circular barrier that was crystal clear, showing the black surrounding them with white lights shining at them with every floor they quickly passed. His hands remained in the pockets of his jeans while his violet eyes kept lock on the slowly changing numbers above in an elegant blue. 16, 17, 18…the number continued to increase.

Finally the elevator eased to a smooth stop. Followed by a ding, he dropped his eyes down to stare ahead as the black doors opened to reveal a brilliantly white hallway and sapphire carpeting. Atem followed Mokuba out and the young Kaiba brother quickly went passed a desk facing a large closed door. The desk held a desktop computer, probably one of the best running ones, along with a black ink pen laid randomly on the mahogany wooden desk. The sound of knocking was heard and he turned to see Mokuba had knocked on the door a few feet ahead from the desk. He then opened the door and poked his head in. "Atem's here, Seto!" Mokuba announced and Atem faintly heard Kaiba's husky voice. "About time, bring him in, Mokuba." Atem couldn't have been that far past eight, could he? He never checked the time, but he was more than sure he was only maybe ten past if not less. Mokuba opened the door more and turned to Atem. "You can go on in, Atem, and as vice president of Kaiba Corporation, I welcome you to the Kaiba Corp Family!" He welcomed with a beam and went to the elevator. Atem was already walking in and closing the door behind him at Kaiba's command. The office was quite spacious. A plasma screen TV was bolted to the wall on the right and there was a couch in center. A wide-spread window to the left, showing the tops of Domino's buildings at its finest, and Kaiba's desk was in the back and center. He continued to tap away noisily on his laptop and Atem took a seat in the leather armchair in front. He waited patiently, choosing to look around the office even though the attractions were pretty plain. About a few minutes went by before Kaiba leaned in the back of his chair. Atem instantly looked over to Kaiba quietly. He noted the tired expression in his eyes and couldn't help but to speak. "You look exhausted. Did you have a long night?" He guessed and Kaiba looked up to Atem expressionless. "Comes with the job in running a company," he said a bit stiffly. It was then that Atem noticed Kaiba was dressed in a black button-up, the neck opened while the collar remained lazy yet still professional. It was a definite change from the casual-wear Kaiba that Atem saw yesterday. "Anyways, I doubt you know how to properly fill out paperwork, so we'll be spending time on that. I want to make sure the guidelines and rules are simple, even for you to understand them." Atem looked offended, "I know more than you think, Kaiba. Don't belittle my intelligence." Kaiba smirked, "Have I offended you? I thought my point was clear yesterday." Atem huffed a bit; Kaiba seemed to be enjoying this. He chose to lean into his seat, his nerves long gone and irritation filled his body as he crossed his arms across his torso. "Your point was clear yesterday. I don't expect you to change, Kaiba, but I'm _not _incompetent." Kaiba leaned a bit forward, his arms crossed on his desktop. "Fair enough, then." He agreed, "Are we doing paperwork or going to sulk all day like a child, Atem?" Giving an 'hmph', he leaned a bit forward. "I assume the paperwork is to file for taxes as well as the position and my back story, right?"

Kaiba was already pulling out a manila folder from one of his many drawers in his desk. "Naturally, but we'll skip the back story part. You have your GED and that's good enough for me. How old are you saying you are?"

"Eighteen, it was the only way I could go for my general education diploma."

"Alright, that makes you born in my year, simple enough. You'll need a month and day for us to put in file for a date of birth, have you thought of anything for that one?" Atem really hasn't. "Not really, I haven't needed use for one until now." Kaiba made a sarcastic sound, "Typical. Alright then pick a random day and month and we'll call it your date of birth." He pondered a moment on this until he finally said a day, "March 11 works, I suppose." Kaiba filled that out on the paper now exposed on top of the folder. Atem arched a brow and peered over. Kaiba was filling out the work himself. Of course, Atem could very easily do it himself. "You don't have to do the work for me, Kaiba. I'm capable of—," Kaiba's hand raised up with the black pen wedged between his two front fingers in a gesture for him to keep quiet. "If I'm going along with this little charade of you being mortal since day one then I need to have the facts straight myself. I also don't need anything written wrong on here that wouldn't add up. Trust me, it's not for your interest, it's for my company and my reputation." Atem went silent then. Of course it was. Atem needed to continue to remind himself that Kaiba didn't want to be friends or even remotely close to that. Somehow he still managed to forget and would take in Kaiba's actions in a different light than Kaiba clearly intends. "You'll need a social security number, but I've already falsified one for you. You won't need to know it and I can assure you that its fool proof, it's even in your permanent records now." Atem nodded then and Kaiba continued to explain each section to Atem, even though Atem was sure he could figure it out himself. "Work history for here requires at least one former employer. So I'm going to say the old man's game shop and we'll call it good there. For paychecks we normally do a direct deposit, it's cleaner that way, but I'm going to assume you don't have one or even know what one is—"

"I know what it is, Kaiba. I'm not an infant."

He grinned and looked over to Atem, "Impressing me already, I guess you're more than just some thousand year old spirit." Atem slanted his eyes a bit, "That's behind me now."

"Good, I don't want to hear anymore history lectures from you. As far as I'm aware you've been a normal being since day one. It's easier to accept that than the crap I've been fed for the past year and a half."

"It's not crap, Kaiba, it's –," he stopped himself then. Past needed to be past. Atem couldn't continue living in the past. The reason he stayed, it was to be mortal and live out life as one now. "I'm not that anymore," he finally said in an almost deflated voice and noticed Kaiba was looking at him. It was hard to understand the expression he wore. Was it…sympathy or something completely different? He couldn't tell and it made him a bit irritated to not. "Well, nice to know that you've left that line of crap behind you now." Atem sighed as his shoulders slouched a bit. "Yes," he agreed in a distant voice. Kaiba lowered his pen, allowing it to clatter on the desk's top. He leaned back in his seat and looked directly at Atem then. "Humor me," he finally said and Atem was snapped back to the now and stared at Kaiba a bit confused. "You and I both know that you secretly lost the duel so you could return back to wherever you came from. You can deny it all you want, but I know for a fact that you went easy enough on him to give him the idea you were giving him your all. You may have fooled everyone but you didn't fool me." Atem swallowed and felt a bit uncomfortable under Kaiba's gaze right now. He looked down and leaned back into his seat. "And if I did let Yugi win?" He finally said in a hypothetical sense but basically admitting it. "What does it matter?" He looked over to Kaiba and noted the little smile on his lips. "It only proves my point that you wanted to go back," he said. "If you would have dueled like you normally would have then that meant you wanted to stay. If you slacked a bit and made mild amateur mistakes to purposely give Yugi the upper hand then that says that you _wanted _to lose so you could go back home."

"It doesn't matter what I wanted. I couldn't leave Yugi behind. I saw Solomon aging and growing weaker by the day. I knew it would be only a matter of time before he died."

"So you stayed for that whiny little brat. If you asked me, he was being selfish crying like a baby on the ground begging for you to stay."

Atem glared then and Kaiba continued to speak, "You can get mad all you want at me, but even you know that it's true. Something wasn't going his way so he threw a tantrum, made a scene, to make you stay."

"Yugi didn't want to lose me, Kaiba. I know Mokuba would be the same way if he were losing you." Kaiba closed his eyes with mild irritation. He eventually shrugged his shoulders as nonchalantly as he could, "You have a point there, but you never wanted to be here. I can see it now that you're uncomfortable in it. Sure, you're adapting well but you get that look sometimes. It's a look that tells me plainly that you miss your real home." Atem's facial expression calmed a bit then. How'd Kaiba know that and more importantly why were they even having this discussion? "How did you know I was purposely losing?" Atem finally asked Kaiba. "My little mistakes, not even Solomon could have known."

"You really wanna know?"

"I am just curious why out of everyone it's _you _that saw right through me."

Kaiba pondered a moment and looked away from Atem as he turned his head to the side. His eyes remained closed and his arms quickly cross-crossed over his torso.

"Being a duelist, I've picked up on a lot of things dueling, especially with you. Ultimately it's the duelist themselves that give the most obvious hints off. With you being my biggest rival I've learned to pay close attention to you. When you duel, you have this determination, this confidence that you won't lose, even when all hope is lost you still keep that confidence. You're the type who won't give in until the very last card is drawn. You've broken down once, and that was when facing Slifer the Sky Dragon in that one duel. You were intimidated by Marik's Egyptian God Card and his combo technique that seemed flawless. You were starting to doubt yourself. The moment you stopped your little pity party you saw right through the one flaw only a true duelist could find in the technique. When you were dueling with Yugi you didn't have that determination. You were faking it the whole time, but even then you're a bad actor, and I've seen a lot of bad, trust me. You were egging Yugi on more than you normally would to an opponent, which only told me that you were trying to get him even more determined to prove you wrong. Your biggest component as a duelist I've noticed is you absolutely _hate _to lose. You showed that to me when I was forcing your hand in our duel at Duelist Kingdom. If Yugi wouldn't have taken over to stop Celtic Guardian's attack then you would have won the duel. When you lose, it's a pride thing, which I sympathize. The moment Yugi won the duel you were grateful when normally you'd be frustrated on how you lost. If you truly wanted to stay then you would have dueled like you normally would have, but you didn't."

It was weird having Kaiba of all people say this to him. He wasn't that far from the truth, but it was still impressive with it being Kaiba of all people. He was actually pretty surprised that the last person he'd expect would be the one who paid the most attention. "You're right, but it doesn't matter now. I'm here now and soon I'll be your assistant," he said, which made Kaiba remember why Atem was even here. Instantly he was focused on the paperwork still on his desktop. For the next hour to two they filed everything out and Kaiba was now asking Atem on when he'd want to work. Honestly, Atem didn't care. "Whatever you want to schedule me is fine, Kaiba. Just tell me and I will be here."

"You do realize being my assistant this also entitles you to being at my beck and call, right? Do you have a cell phone, just in case I have to get a hold of you? I doubt you stay at home unless you're the built-in maid for Yugi."

Atem rubbed the back of his neck. "Truthfully I don't own a cell phone." He was expecting for Kaiba to make a snide comment but he never did. Rather, Atem was surprised when Kaiba made a quick call and spoke to the person on the other end. Someone named Christine. After a few minutes he got off the phone. "I'll give you Richard's old one," he said. "He was my last assistant before I fired him. So you'll get his old cell phone. I except for you to keep it on you at all times. Your daily hours will be eight till six. Yugi should be okay being home alone for a few hours, right? Or is everyone still babying him?" Atem felt irritation flicker within him then. He hated Kaiba talking like that of Yugi. "Kaiba, he lost his only relative who's raised him since he could remember," he said spitefully in a calm tone. "And he's sixteen and needs to start acting like one rather a five-year-old. All of you coddle him too much. Be there, fine, but going to where it's pathetic, it's no wonder he's how he is."

"You don't know him, Kaiba."

"I know Wheeler and I also know the other two. I know how they think he needs protected. To my understanding he's had you to be his backbone for years and now he's lost that backbone the moment you gained your own body. Take a word of advice, Atem: let Yugi stand on his own. Mokuba's not sixteen yet but he's the vice president of this company and has a bigger backbone that Yugi seems to have. It's not an insult, it's a fact. He'll act and be however based on how he's treated. Yes, Mokuba has been coddled when need be, but it's never over successive like you all tend to do with Yugi. I think I have more experience in raising someone than any of you numb-skulls combined." Though Kaiba had a point Atem still felt he didn't understand Yugi. "You may have a point there, but Kaiba, again, you don't know Yugi. You only know of him and what you assume of him. Losing someone close to him, I can't begin to imagine what it's like. His friends don't coddle him; they worry for him and strive to show their support to him. Maybe you'd understand what it's like to have friends if you ever tried having them."

Kaiba made another sarcastic scoff, "Then show you're there for Yugi but don't overdo it. He'll come around once he stops being an infant crying over spilled milk. As for friends, I don't need them. Friends aren't a top priority of mine when I have a company to run and a little brother to take care of." Atem sighed, "Everyone needs a friend, Kaiba." Kaiba smirked to Atem then, "Maybe _you _people do, but I don't. I got where I am by myself. I don't need people to hold me back, and this conversation is over. Just take what I said to you, Muto. I don't freely give advice often."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Kaiba looked up to see the receptionist in the doorway. "Mr. Kaiba, I brought the phone for you." She said in a quiet voice. "Excellent," he said and got up from his desk to go retrieve it. After a few words in exchange he closed the door and sat beside Atem in the next chair. He offered the Blackberry to him then. "Let's hope you know how to work a phone and this is for _my _contact only. I have the number still and the contacts you need are still installed in the address book. You will use this for work purposes only, got it?" Atem nodded as he accepted the black smart phone. It looked different than Tea's that was for sure. "It shouldn't surprise me you don't know how to work a smart phone, much less understand one. I'll show you how to use it. You're a quick study, so it shouldn't take more than a few minutes more of my time." Atem looked up at Kaiba then and nodded his head. "Are you sure you have time, Kaiba?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I knew it'd take nearly the full morning to mid-afternoon to get things squared away. All my meetings have been pushed back to the evening. I'd rather have the time alone with my assistant and showing him the ropes. Richard figured everything out on his own and even then he was a slacker. If I want you to have the expectations I expect from you as my assistant then I know now that I should be doing the teaching. Whether you follow through or not is on you and my conscious is clear, but I don't think that will happen."

"Thank you, again for…everything you are doing Kaiba."

"Let's not get soft; I do have a business to run an assistant to teach. So let's continue and I should have you out in time to be home for Yugi."


	4. THREE

**THREE**

Atem was a bit late leaving Kaiba Corporation. There was a lot to take in with learning a smart phone and Kaiba explaining to him what Atem was basically expected to do. Basically from his understanding he was the one that Kaiba relied on more than the others. Atem would be in charge of scheduling, reminding Kaiba of what his days consist by the day and keep everything on time. Atem was actually surprised Kaiba trusted him with such an important role. With them being rivals and all he wouldn't have expected such a reliable role, but nonetheless Atem was more than willing to do it. He'd show Kaiba he was trustworthy. But for now, he was rushing to get to Domino High School. The moment he reached the gates, he was panting heavily with sweat matting his forehead. Some of his blonde hair stuck to his forehead. Feeling as if his heart would burst out of his chest, he lowered down to put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He made it, but he was late. The students were gone except for four students waiting by the gate. Atem looked up and saw the four staring at him and then Yugi had run over and clutched onto him. Atem frowned and wrapped his arms around Yugi a bit confused. "I'm late, I know. I'm sorry Yugi, but it ran late. I had a lot to catch up on before I could even leave. I'm sorry." He truly was. He didn't expect Yugi to freak out how he did. From the looks Tea, Joey and Tristan were giving it was obvious Yugi was worried. His death grip around Atem proved that much. All Atem could really do was try to comfort him. He should have kept an eye on time, it was his fault. "Let's go home," he finally said and Yugi only nodded against his chest. With a sigh, he looked guiltily over to their friends. He managed to give an apologetic look as he passed them. It was a bit difficult to walk since Yugi was clutching onto him for dear life. So it was more or less Atem trying to maneuver best he could with someone nearly his height clutching onto him like a child. Due to the struggle he managed to get home as soon as he could, but it took a far greater amount of time than it normally would have. Atem had finally pried from Yugi along enough to quickly unlock the door to their apartment and walked inside. Yugi quickly grabbed him again only from behind. Atem sighed, "Yugi, you need to let go of me."

"I didn't know where you were," he mumbled in a shaken voice. "I thought I lost you too, like I did grandpa."

Atem's eyes closed as he put a hand over Yugi's that rested on his stomach. "You didn't lose me and I have told you that you never would. Yugi, I ran a bit late. Kaiba was giving me instructions on what he expects of me as an employee. Originally we were planning to be finished by time I came to the school, but he had to take a call that took a bit." He explained and managed with both his hands to pry Yugi off him once more. Atem turned and looked down at the younger Muto. "Yugi," he started and saw Yugi look up at him like a little child. "You're not going to lose me, I promise. I can't say enough how sorry I am that I was late, but it wasn't intentional." He nodded slowly in register on Atem's words before looking down. "So…how'd the orientation go?" Yugi asked quietly and Atem was actually surprised Yugi managed to keep talking with him. His brows rose to show his surprise but he answered, "It went well. My hours are set but he also told me I basically am never off the clock, if he needs me then he needs me." Yugi nodded and looked up with a small smile, "That's great, Atem." Atem smiled a little but he could hear the distance in Yugi's voice. Clearly he was forcing himself to talk. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable but he still spoke and took it for granted. "We'll be okay now," he assured with a promising voice. "I'm going to be working from Monday to Friday from eight to six. Unfortunately that means you'll be home alone for a few hours, but I'm sure you can handle it." Yugi seemed a bit reluctant at that but he still nodded. "Sure," he responded and quickly made an excuse to leave for his room. Atem had a feeling that now it would be back to how it used to be. He tried to not think like that and decided to go and shower.

After he had showered and dressed in more comfortable wear, he stretched and began to make dinner for him and Yugi. Like Kaiba ordered, Atem kept the Blackberry on hand at all times. He doubted Kaiba would be calling him tonight but Atem promised he'd work and if that meant carrying the one contact Kaiba has to him then so be it. He took his time making dinner and welcoming the quiet. It was something he had to get used to. It wasn't by choice by any means. However, Atem couldn't put blame on Yugi for it. Atem even still tried to understand Yugi's current situation and that may be the only reason why he hasn't exploded like Joey had apparently.

Atem had just finished up the pasta sauce and was currently straining the pasta noodles in the sink when a beep continued to echo in the kitchen. The sound caused Atem to jump in surprise since he wasn't expecting it and some of the boiled water splashed on his hand. He made a loud 'gah!' sound and jerked his hand back once it started to burn. He didn't even care on if he spilled the noodles all over in the sink or not. He quickly ran his hand under the now running faucet, allowing the icy cool water to mingle along the red flesh. While he did that he looked over to see it was his Blackberry going off. Sighing in mild irritation Atem reached over with his dried hand to bring the phone closer. In the screen it showed "Mr. Kaiba" in black bold. With a sigh, Atem pressed the pad of his thumb on the green icon of a phone and brought the device to his ear.

"Are you ensuring I know how to work a phone?" He spoke a bit irritably. It certainly wouldn't surprise Atem if that'd be the case with Kaiba. "Hmm, now that you mentioned it, congratulations on leaving the Stone Age," Kaiba's voice was heard on the other end. Atem resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to tend to my hand." He used his shoulder to keep the phone to his ear while he maneuvered around the kitchen. He turned the faucet off and began searching for something to wrap his hand with. "What the hell did you do to your hand?" Kaiba's voice was heard once more. "The phone startled me and I was in the process of cooking dinner." Atem explained and finally found a towel to for the time being to wrap around the tender hand that was peeling skin. "Did you burn it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Dummy, if you burnt it and its peeling skin then get some damn burnt cream and wrap it up."

His brow arched at Kaiba's words but he was already making way to the sink. He was glad the noodles were for the most part still in the strainer, so he returned to what he was doing carefully. "It will be fine, Kaiba," Atem stubbornly said and Kaiba scoffed, "As your boss I'm ordering you to stop being a dumbass and actually give your hand the proper medical treatment that it needs. If you don't then it'll only get worse and I don't want to have an assistant complaining about pain." Atem scoffed at that, "I won't be complaining."

"Just shut up and do what I tell you to do."

Clenching his jaw tightly, Atem stubbornly finished dinner. Kaiba remained on the line, not minding the silence from his new assistant. After Atem got everything finished he retreated to the bathroom knowing Solomon held a First-Aid kit under the sink. Once he ducked under to fetch it, he placed it carefully on the ceramic top and opened it up. He quickly scanned for a package of burnt crème and soon found it. Tearing the packaging and taking off the towel, he hissed a bit from the strings sticking to the exposed wound. Kaiba remained quiet and Atem was grateful for that. After applying the burnt cream gingerly to his sore hand with a finger he had found a piece of gauze folded into a perfect square for a patch and placed it over the hand carefully. To keep the patch in place Atem used the white ace-bandage to coil snuggly around his hand to his wrist and he locked it in place with the connector. Kaiba finally spoke up as Atem was putting everything back.

"There now was that so hard to do?" His tone was a near nag and it got under Atem's skin. "I don't see why you even cared on how I treated the injury, but I know you called me for a reason, Kaiba. What is it?" As he waited for an answer he knocked on Yugi's door and called through it. He respectively placed the phone to his shoulder to not injure Kaiba's hearing, "Yugi, dinner is ready." He placed the phone to his ear once more and Kaiba spoke up. "Dress code, I forgot to tell you about it. I don't want you coming into work looking like I just pulled you off the streets. You're working for me now and you have to dress the part for it." Realization hit him that he did in fact forget to ask Kaiba of that. He then remember Mokuba stating Kaiba would approve of his outfit he chose to wear today and the insecurities soon came back, "What you had on today was fine, I was impressed you didn't come in wearing jeans and a T-shirt. And the jeans you did come in with were good. So whatever mindset you were in when picking out that outfit I suggest keeping it since it's the right track. I only expect certain people to dress certain ways. In regards to you I just need you to dress nicely. I'm sure you have some button-ups to put into use and nicer pants than your typical jeans. Had you came in old jeans today I would have slide on it but tomorrow you'll be working _as _my assistant, so I'm going to be stricter on what you come to work for me in." It was understandable. After all, this was a very popular and high-escalating company. It certainly would be odd if Atem came to work daily in casual clothing. Mokuba was an exception since he was only a kid, but for Atem there weren't any. "Alright, I will keep that in mind. Anything else you need to go over with me?" Yugi at this time padded from his room to the kitchen table where his food was already there in wait for him. Atem kept his eyes on Yugi's back as he remained leaned against the wall with the phone still at his ear. "No. Just make sure you have my schedule for tomorrow. I'll be helping you out since it's your first day actually working. That's when I'll start voicing my expectations on a daily basis from you. I hope you can handle that."

"I can handle it, I can assure you."

It was a challenge and like any challenge Atem had to accept it and take it with determination. It was the only way to take on something, especially when it involves Seto Kaiba. "Glad to hear, but I'll see for that come tomorrow." He ended the call then and Atem lowered the phone from his ear. He didn't waste time in sitting across from Yugi at the table and they ate in silence like they normally would. At first it was awkward, uncomfortable, but Atem's learned to grow accustomed to it. When Yugi finally chooses to come back around Atem won't know how to act. Apparently that was tonight. "So since you'll be gone for a bit even after I get out of school can I have Joey over?" He finally asked and Atem blinked as he looked up to Yugi in surprise. He almost didn't want to believe that Yugi was _talking _but he tried to not make a big deal out of it. "I don't mind, no. You don't have to ask me, Yugi."

"Considering you're my legal guardian until I'm eighteen I think I do. It's just out of respect, y'know?"

"Hmm, yes, you have a point there. No, I don't mind if Joey comes around to keep you company. If there are ever times I need to be called away you can have him or anyone else over. I trust you." Plus he did enjoy the thought of Yugi coming back out of his shell. Maybe things were going to be alright now.

"How's the hand?" Yugi soon asked and Atem blinked and went to his hand that was wrapped up. "It's…manageable," he replied simply and continued to eat. It'd hurt worse in the morning.

* * *

><p>Atem was up bright and early like most mornings. He got Yugi up and both of the Muto's got ready for their day. Atem knew he had a pair of nice black pants somewhere and after awhile rummaging through his dresser he had found them and quickly slipped them on. He accentuated the black in a nice contrast with a white button-up and the sleeves partially rolled. He reapplied the cream to his burnt hand and wrapped it back up for cautious measures. After shrugging into his denim jacket he forced the same shoes on he wore yesterday and made sure he had his smart phone with him. Atem scanned through the schedule Kaiba would be on today along with other needed project reminders he'd have to remind Kaiba about. "First day and you're already acting like a professional assistant," Yugi said in a light tone. Atem pulled from the screen to look over to Yugi who was smiling small at him. Atem gave a little smile himself and went back to his phone. "I have to start somewhere, don't I?" By this time Tea had met up with them in a smile. She was stunned but overjoyed when Yugi smiled tenderly at her and bid her a good morning. She looked over to Atem and he only shrugged to address it's surprising him too. "It's nice to finally hear your voice again, Yugi." She finally said in a meaningful voice tone. "I was wondering when I'd hear it again." Yugi frowned a bit and looked down. Tea instantly felt she totally ruined the moment with her big mouth. "Yeah, well…it's surprising me too." He admitted in a soft voice and looked up to Atem, who was looking down at him, "Can I talk to you when you get home from work?" Was that even a question he needed to ask? Atem was thrilled Yugi was speaking again! He also hasn't changed when Yugi shut him out. Atem was still here and would always be here for Yugi no matter the consequences. "Of course you can, you don't have to ask me, Yugi." Yugi's eyes lowered down in an almost bashful kind of way. "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't screwed our relationship up." Atem frowned and soon sent a hand through Yugi's styled hair. "Yugi that could never happen, all of us understand."<p>

"Totally, I mean you were going through a rough time. You needed time to yourself and we totally get that. We're just happy that you're finally talking again. It's been so quiet without hearing it." Tea added in and Atem smiled to her. "Exactly," he told more to Tea rather Yugi. Tea's eyes instantly went to Atem's Blackberry and her mouth dropped. "Aw, no way, you have the Blackberry Z10?!" Atem arched a brow to her, "It's more than a Blackberry…?"

"There are _tons _of different models and the Blackberry Z10 is literally top seller for Blackberries! Kaiba gave it to you?" Atem didn't see the big hype. It was a phone and it was very organized, which he liked. It made finding things a bit easier. "It was his old assistant's," he explained, "Kaiba wanted a way in contacting me anytime and anywhere. So he gave it to me."

"For just work, I assume, right?"

"Yes, and I'm not about to go against him considering that he's now my boss. He was kind enough to offer me this job. So I need to respect his wishes as his employee."

She nodded, "I guess but doesn't anyone find it odd that he's basically assigned you the position to where he depends on you? That's a different approach from Kaiba since his pride and ego seem to outshine most of anyone's good qualities. It's just strange he trusts his claimed "biggest rival" more than anyone else in his company." Tea had a point but Atem figured Kaiba was desperate and so he sought out Atem to fill the role knowing he could do it easily enough. "Perhaps Kaiba was desperate and figured since I was desperate as well that we'd figure it out. I think he knows that I'm not going to ruin his company and that I'll actually give it my best effort. He may not trust me at all but figured I couldn't be any worse than the next one in line." She nodded but it was Yugi that spoke, "Maybe, but I think Kaiba trusts you to some level of degree. I mean we did help rescue him and his brother from Pegasus and then we helped him out when those jerks trapped him in his own cyber game. In all honesty, Kaiba probably wouldn't trust _me _because I wasn't the one he saw majority of the time."

"Even if that were Kaiba's case it still would make sense in some aspects. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad Atem has this job but it just seems weird on Kaiba's part."

"I think you two are over thinking everything. I agree to some level with Yugi but Kaiba told me nothing changes. He offered me the job because he understands the struggle. We all know with Mokuba that Kaiba raised him and took care of him since they were children. He told me he understood and respected that," he explained in a mild defense to Kaiba. It seemed to have worked since the two fell silent then. It was quiet for a bit until Tea spoke up, "What did you do to your hand?" Atem's eyes went to his hand at his side that was bandaged up. He gave her a sigh, "Cooking accident…"

* * *

><p>"Right on time, I'm impressed." Atem looked over his shoulder at Kaiba's voice when he was out of the elevator. Kaiba grinned in approval, "And another check on the proper dress wear, although the white bandages is a little overdone." Atem slanted his eyes, "You know the meaning behind that one."<p>

"Yes, your little freak accident with cooking, how could I forget? Now, each morning I expect for you to—," Atem cut him off quickly, "You have a meeting with Central Gaming Softwares in room 240 on level six at nine thirty, after that then you'll be in the computer lab on level fifteen to see how the upgrading in your virtual reality dueling game is coming along with the bugs and errors. After that then you have a meeting with Derek McCoy, the CEO to Modern Technologies. Your meeting with him will take place close to noon, which I have already made a reservation to El Luigi's under your name so you can discuss the matter over lunch. The rest of the day is freed for the most part, which would give you more than enough time to do whatever you need to do."

Kaiba's blue eyes went wide in surprise. Nice to know Atem could rip that smug look off his face. He gave a victory grin that came off more as a rotten smirk. "Were you going to say that each morning you expect for me to run over your schedule for the day, or did I assume wrong?" Blinking blankly, he finally came to and scoffed. His unimpressive expression painted on perfectly to hide the fact Atem more than likely impressed him. "I wouldn't get too cocky yet. That's common sense, wouldn't you agree? But when did you make the lunch reservations? I don't remember you doing it when we were going over how to work your phone."

"When we were going over it I noticed there was a note about it. So when I was leaving I made the reservation in the elevator."

"Fine, you've managed to impress me somewhat by your quick act of thinking. It took me months before I could expect for Richard to do it himself. You're already showing me that my thoughts were right all along and that you have better ethics than that hairless ape in one finger."

Crossing his arms over his chest of his deep blue button-up, he smirked down to Atem. "What do you think is task two for you of the day?" Atem thought on that. Really, he knew there'd be a lot of duties he'd have but wasn't entirely sure what else. "Let's put it this way, you have the core responsibilities for an EA down. Basically it's to keep me organized and things running smoothly for me. Like I explained yesterday, you'll be the voice on my behalf and the one making the arrangements when they are needed to come or be changed. You have the core responsibilities already nailed, which is something I shouldn't be too surprised on. The core responsibilities are the most stressing to a lot of the EA's I have hired and you have it down to a science in one day. Your secondary duty is communicating. I've already explained yet again on how you're never off the clock for me and when I need you I need you. In honesty, you should have more hours than I'm giving you, roughly a 12-hour stretch in some cases, but I'm basically warming you up until I start forking over that amount. How I see it is you have to prove to me in a shorter amount of hours you have what it takes to be my EA. I think that's fair making you earn it that way. Anyways, you'll be handling all incoming calls and making notes of essential information as well as prioritizing the calls to be returned by me. What that means is if they're on the list I have set up for you then they come first to talk with me than someone else would that I'm not remotely interested in or investing my time with. The same goes for emails. If they're a priority then I'll email myself but for the others that's for you to handle. The last thing you'll have to be aware on is keeping all corporate documents including charters, laws and board meetings minutes. You'll be at times working as a corporate activist basically and being my shadow. I'm only giving you a trial-run of 30 days to see how well you do before I give you the full expected job. As I also said yesterday, this isn't going to be a simple job and as my EA you'll start being the main person aside from my little brother that I'll often see and in return I'll be the main human interactions you'll be having as time goes on. The job can consume you on certain days and you didn't seem put-off by that."

Once more, it was evident how much Kaiba truly would need to rely on Atem. It was a bit hard to believe and for some reason he began to wonder like Tea what Kaiba's main objective was for giving Atem this job. Was it honestly out of the goodness in his heart he rarely showed or was there some other ulterior motive? He wasn't entirely sure. "I'll show you everything on your computer," Kaiba soon said and led Atem to the desk that he noticed yesterday, the one across from Kaiba's office doors. He should have known this would be his desk. Why else would Kaiba have a desk this close to his office? It made for easier communication. "Is this whole zoning out thing gonna be a continuance?" Kaiba's voice was irritated a bit but Atem shook his head, "No, it won't be. I promise it won't, I am only observing. The more I observe then the more I know." He said in a quick cover. Kaiba seemed unconvinced but shrugged, "Whatever, have a seat and we'll start with the basics. Hopefully it won't take as long as teaching you a phone."


	5. FOUR

**FOUR**

Much to Kaiba's surprised Atem had thoroughly grasped the computer, or rather the concept of one. Kaiba thought Atem would need more than a crash course of it but he was sadly mistaken. Atem could tell Kaiba was impressed and he couldn't help but to grin with delight at that. "You should be heading onto your meeting," he said finally and looked off to the side where Kaiba kept watch. His arms remained tightly folded across his broad torso while his sapphire eyes remained intense. He finally looked over to Atem rather the computer screen, "What time is it?"

"It is reaching nine fifteen. You should go a bit early, it'll impress the company." He advised and Kaiba only huffed. "Now you're offering me advice? This is new…" he looked away to stare at the naked hallway. The elevator to the left wall as if waiting for Kaiba, "And you're sure you can handle working everything while I'm gone?" Atem leaned a bit forward, "I will have to eventually, won't I?" He answered with his own question. Kaiba smirked and started to leave for the elevator. "Then I guess I'll see how well you do while I'm gone." He called out as he finally approached the elevator and pressed the DOWN button with his thumb. The elevator was quick to ding and Kaiba vanished behind the metal doors. Atem was grateful Kaiba wasn't looking over his shoulder anymore. It was like your opponent looking at the hand you held in a duel. It was a bit uncomfortable. Now without the eyes he was able to work contently. He ignored the stinging feeling in his hand as he continued to tap at the keys on the black keyboard and used the mouse to his right to steer him to the proper folders and articles he needed to preview as well as read a long list of emails. He had an electronic post-it-note on his desktop screen of the priority senders, to which he quickly had forwarded to Kaiba's email. The rest he emailed back with the proper responses he knew Kaiba would approve of. He managed all of that as well as answering calls with his Bluetooth now comfortably sitting in his ear. He made a few appointments after pulling up Kaiba's schedule and had made notes for it. Needless to say, he fell right into the professionalism of the position he was assigned. He figured most would get intimidated by the numerous tasks and expectations this position held, but Atem was a natural for handling that. It didn't surprise him that he more or less took full reign and flew through it without a second doubt to his mind.

After ending another call while in the same process replying to another email Atem heard the ding and looked over to see Kaiba walking out. He seemed a bit distressed, but Atem was unsure if he should ask him what was wrong. So he only chose to return to his work before him. "So, how'd you hold up? I see you're not sweating bullets." He spoke in an irritable voice and Atem only smirked. "You sound surprised. Haven't you realized I handle well in stressful situations?" Kaiba scoffed, "Most of the time anyways…"

"Aside from that, I have forwarded you a couple emails to go over. A couple calls came in from a Jeffrey Collins—"

"That Neanderthal is still trying to contact me? When will he realize that I'm not interested in what he has to offer?"

Atem shrugged, "He's very persistent, Kaiba. Perhaps you could humor him—?"

"That joke of a CEO has no idea how to run a company, much less have the backbone to keep it standing. His business is going to crumble and even I can see that. So why waste my time and money on the likes of him when I'll just lose money in the end of it all?"

"Perhaps you could help him reestablish his company? It could benefit Kaiba Corporation."

"Or it could make it crumble and I have put too much work into this company just to see it be taken out by a nuisance like Collins."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Atem actually thinks that Collins Enterprises could help the corporation. It was a simple gut feeling that never steered him wrong, but he also knew Kaiba wasn't going to hear of it. True, he's never been in this line of work and Kaiba has since he was young but he wasn't going to even give someone determined to make him an offer in being partners a second glance because their company was falling? Maybe that's what CE needs is a partnership to help balance themselves out and benefit both parties equally. That's Atem's intake of it, anyways. "How did the lunch meeting go with Mr. McCoy?" He finally asked out of pure curiosity. Kaiba's irritation seemed to increase then, the wrinkles more prominent on the bridge of his nose and between his furrowed brow, "That bad, huh?" He soon said and Kaiba huffed, "He was a hard ass and wanted our agreement to be his way or no way. His way was ridiculous! Under no circumstances could we have launched the new and improved virtual dueling game with _his _guidelines. He would have ripped everything to where it wouldn't even have been a dueling game but rather a Mario meets Yoshi standard and that's child's play that I'm not dipping my hands in. I should have known asking for someone who's never even heard of duel monsters would have been a headache on my part. I'm just glad my meetings are over, because if I hear another stupid idea or meet another stubborn and arrogant wash then I'll be throwing punches and getting lawsuits filed on me." Atem blinked. Wow, he's never seen Kaiba this irritated before. He literally did look like he was going to punch something; his jaw was tightly clenched while he continued to grip his arms tightly in a fold over his chest. He actually felt a bit bad for the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. At least now he understood why Kaiba was always frustrated all the time. "Judging by your voice tone I take it you needed to make a deal with him?" He assumed, willing to stretch his neck out far enough until Kaiba would bite at him for nosing where he shouldn't. Kaiba's response was a mere 'tft' sound and he turned to enter into his office. He spoke as the doors remained opened and he was in the middle of the entrance. "I needed a well suited partner to work with me to provide the technology I can't easily obtain. In return they'd get partial benefits. So it's a win on both our parts, but McCoy wanted to jip me my cut, because he's a greedy vulture. He was the best candidate I had, but now it's back to the drawing board." He stepped inside and soon the doors were closed, blocking him off from Atem.

During the rest of his shift he took his needed lunch but even on his lunch he was working. Not working per-say on duties, but more like researching on the computer. He was working in his own way to help benefit the company he is now part of. Plus, he felt he owed it to Kaiba to show him his appreciation for giving him this job. He made a few calls and soon he was reaching towards the end of his shift. He was told by Kaiba he'd see him tomorrow around the same time and Atem nodded to him with a smile. "How did I do for my first day?" He asked as he stood and placed the Bluetooth device on his desktop. "Not bad for a rookie, I was actually impressed, but don't let that get to you. There's still a lot that I expect and as far as I'm aware you have beginner's luck." Typical of Kaiba to give a compliment and then more or less take it back through an insult. "Perhaps, but I don't think that it's beginner's luck," he said confidently and soon handed Kaiba a manila folder he had under his arm. Kaiba blinked at him and took it tentatively. As he opened it Atem began to explain.

"You said that Mr. McCoy had the access to the sources you need in order to fix your virtual dueling game. According to the file, Collins Enterprises about a few years ago had made a deal with Modern Technologies. In the mass of a year Collins Enterprises had to file a bankruptcy. According to Mr. Collins, Mr. McCoy had thrown him to the sharks and made off with whatever he could to save his company; leaving CE the blunt end of the stick and Mr. Collins has been trying to find a partner to help reestablish the company back to the state it was in before the incident with MT. I did further research and MT doesn't possess the sources you need. Actually, it'd be wiser to take up with Collins Enterprises considering they own partial part of the manufactory that works with the needed tools you'd need for your gaming software. Perhaps the reason Mr. Collins is so adamant in pursuing you is because he has what you need and you have the reputation and stability he needs to help get his company back to standards."

Kaiba looked shell-shocked. "You…" he looked at the printed documentations that Atem managed to get a hold of along with printed articles showing of the incident dated a couple years back. Atem even had the article of CE partnering with the founder of Tech Brothers, the main corporation who held most of the equity to the manufactory. "When did you do all this? There's no way you could have gotten this much information in a short amount of time." He finally said and looked at Atem still in surprise and even maybe touched by Atem's kind act. "I did most of it during my lunch hour. Since it wasn't considered actual work because you never gave me the order and I was doing it on my own behalf and a bit throughout the rest of my shift. I don't see how hard it is to gather what you need when you need it. You have to just be determined and know what you want as well as having the voice to stand with it. I'm also great at multitasking." That was an understatement but Kaiba was still at a loss for words. Atem smiled kindly to Kaiba, "I work for you now. So shouldn't I take interest in the company's well being? Of course, nothing is going to happen unless you give the final word, but I figured to save you from most of the headache to try and help you out." Kaiba was still rendered speechless. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, _Mr. _Kaiba," he said in a formal farewell and went to the elevators after shrugging on his jacket. Using his good hand, he pushed the DOWN button and waited patiently until Kaiba spoke up, "Atem." He looked over to the side to see Kaiba staring at him, "Call Yugi and tell him you have to stay a bit over, I'd like to go over this with you if that's alright." Surprised by this Atem nodded, "Can I use your—"

"I don't care if you call the twerp on yours, just no one else. It's strictly for work and getting a hold of the little runt when you have to."

Atem nodded and ignored the ding to the elevator doors opening for him and instead walked back to where Kaiba was. Atem already had the phone out and was quickly typing in the seven-digit number and pressed the phone to his ear. After a few short rings he heard Joey's voice. "'Ello, Muto residence," he spoke in his usual tongue. "Joey, its Atem—"

"Aw hey buddy! How'd it go with Kaiba? Ya' still alive, I see." Atem could just hear the smile in Joey's voice; he couldn't help but to smile a bit in response. "I'm handling it well, but that's why I'm calling. Can you let Yugi know Kaiba needs me to stay over for a bit longer?"

"Sure thing, he's usin' th'a lil' boy's room righ' now, though."

"Then when he gets out will you?"

"No problem! Catch ya' later, Atem!"

After ending the call Atem walked inside Kaiba's office. He went straight for the same chair he was in just yesterday and made himself comfortable. Kaiba settled next to Atem in the next chair over and reopened the folder yet again. "So all these documents are a hundred percent real, you're positive on this?" Atem arched a brow, was Kaiba seriously going to belittle him that much? "Yes, they are all real, Kaiba. I wouldn't have brought them to you if I wasn't over a hundred." His voice alone told Kaiba he was mildly offended that Kaiba didn't think Atem could tell the differences between false and truth. "I even called the reporters dated to have done the article as well as a couple others who have left CE to confirm it happened. They have new jobs and nothing was holding them back, so I knew it'd be accurate. A lot had lost their jobs or left the corporation due to the actions MT did. Not only was CE damaged but they truly lost quite a bit of workers from it as well."

Kaiba continued to stare in amazement at Atem. Honestly, he was trying to wrack his brain around the fact Atem managed to gather so much information and did so much in a short amount of time. It was admirable, great for an EA, but Kaiba wasn't about to throw out compliments. So Atem impressed him today by his speed and accuracy as well as ability to multitask exceptionally well. It was also a Friday and it differed if KC would be scatter-brained busy or steady. He still wasn't for giving Atem the words of encouragement. This was _his _company and granted he's thankful for the extra hand Atem has done, but that didn't give him brownie points either. Kaiba already knew he was a well more suited candidate for this position in comparison to the half-a-wits he's hired before through their "impressive" backgrounds. Everyone lies on paper to impress someone, so Kaiba figured to humor himself and do the same but this time hiring someone he _knew _could do a job right. Based on the determination and the character itself within Atem, Kaiba had no doubt that Atem could handle it. But still, why give his rival outside of this building the satisfaction in knowing that?

He returned to looking at the first couple of papers carefully, mulling over things until he finally spoke. "It makes sense and further explains how they fell," he agreed and flipped through the rest of the articles. "Hmph, perhaps it was a good idea that I walked away from McCoy. Who knows what childish things he'd try to do in order to save his own skin, his reputation definitely isn't what it's cracked up to be, but I had no interest in his reputation, just my gains in the matter. The moment he demand full lead to this project of mine I was already leaving. When I make deals it's the deals I want and I don't generously counter offer when I don't see the point or need."

Listening to this, Atem was in a moment of awe. Kaiba, he held such a strong bone to his company. Atem always knew he was a bullheaded one, but knowing the leadership he takes with pride along with controlling everything in his corporation, it was admirable. True, Kaiba always came off as a strong-willed person, even Atem knew that the moment they first met and dueled. He may be arrogant and to many a complete asshole with a pride as big as his ego, but Atem knew also that that was only _part _of Kaiba. Had Atem not witnessed times where Kaiba's swallowed his pride, thanked Atem or even been around his little brother, he very well may have assumed that that was all Seto Kaiba consisted of: arrogance and pride. Sometimes Atem finds himself wondering if this was just Kaiba's defense mechanism. The front he throws up to make people believe to be the real him so many wouldn't mess with him or his little brother. Perhaps it was all just for show. Being this close to Kaiba and them actually being people rather rivals, it surely made him think a lot more on that. Maybe this would be Atem's opportunity to also find out who the real Kaiba was, if he was the hard ass at work that lives by his ego and pride or someone completely different.

The evening consisted of Kaiba actually listening to Atem's opinions on the matter at hand. It surprised him a bit that Kaiba was truly listening to him. In the end they agreed to in the morning call Collins and schedule a meet-up. It was then Atem realized the time – almost eight o'clock. "I should be getting back long enough to make sure Yugi has eaten," he voiced out even though it was later in the evening. Kaiba then looked over to the clock on his desk. "You said Wheeler was with him, right?"

"Yes, he was."

"Then Yugi's probably ate. Wheeler looks like the type to never miss a meal."

As rude as he placed it he was actually very accurate. Joey's diet consisted on eating each meal daily as well as a couple extras in between. It'd be out of Joey's character to skip a meal, actually. So no doubt Yugi _has _eaten. "I doubt you've eaten since you didn't bring a lunch today," Kaiba's voice broke through Atem's thoughts and he blinked at him. He wasn't lying there. Atem really hasn't eaten. Come to think of it, now he was feeling and hearing his stomach. It was embarrassing to say the least and he could feel his cheeks slightly turn red in the apples. "I don't really eat much," he admitted. "I eat breakfast and dinner. It is a toss-up if I snack during the day or not."

"Well Mokuba's eaten, no doubt. My chef is really good in making Mokuba eat when I'm not around. I could ask him to make us something, what are you hungry for?" Atem arched a brow at Kaiba then, "That's fine Kaiba. I appreciate the offer but—,"

"Chances are Wheeler's eaten your stock in the short amount of time he's been there. I still need you for tomorrow. I can't have you calling in sick, so it's wise that you take my offer before I change my mind about it. It's nothing to take to heart, Atem. I am responsible for my employees, and in case you haven't noticed you count as one now."

Atem's throat went dry as he swallowed but he nodded his head to Kaiba. "I'm not picky, anything works for me," he admitted and Kaiba pulled his phone out of his dark jeans to make the call to his chef. After about a few minutes and giving the chef his order he ended the call and looked over to the spiky-haired Muto. "It shouldn't take long, meantime why don't you check on the half-pint while I make a few more calls?" Before Atem could speak Kaiba was already up and instantly had his phone to his ear as he paced the open-spaced room. Atem pulled his Blackberry out and soon called the home number. After a few rings he heard Yugi's quiet voice. "Hello?" Atem smiled gently, "I'm sorry I couldn't be home tonight, Yugi. Have you eaten?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. Joey kept me company. He fell asleep on the couch, though so I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon." Atem gave a chuckle, "That's perfectly fine; it eases my mind knowing you're not alone."

"Mm, yeah, but you had to stay over on your first day? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing. Kaiba needed my help on a few things before he makes a certain decision. I should be home soon, but you will probably be asleep when I do. Also, have you eaten?"

Yugi chuckled, "I ate, yeah. Joey ordered some pizza and though he took nearly the full box I got enough to eat. So you won't be home until late? You think this will be a repeating thing?" His voice seemed a bit down at that realization. If Atem spent all the time working then Yugi would hardly see him. Yugi understood, but Atem still understood where he came from. His smile faltered a little then, "I'll still be around for you, Yugi. No matter how late I work." He answered that way and was glad Yugi took it the way he intended. "I know, yeah. I just don't want Kaiba keeping you all to himself, y'know?" He laughed, "Like, I was probably sure he wouldn't even keep you around on a daily routine as he is." Atem smirked, "He's full of surprises," was all he said and Kaiba slanted his eyes a bit over his shoulder to Atem, almost as though he knew Atem was talking about him. "Get some sleep and you'll see me tomorrow morning," he promised.

"Right, night bro," the line went dead soon after that.

Kaiba finally ended his calls and soon threw on his black jacket. "Well c'mon, and I'll make sure you get home alright. It's late and I wouldn't want someone to steal your lunch money." Atem slanted his eyes but got to his feet and walked with Kaiba out of the office. Kaiba locked up and Atem remained behind him. "Hmph, I think it's fair to say that even _you _have misjudged what I'm capable of, Kaiba." He said as they headed for the elevator and pushed the DOWN button. Kaiba smirked as they waited for the cart to come up, "I say you just have a lucky streak." He stubbornly said and walked inside the elevator once it opened for them. It then came to Atem that this would be the first time he'd ever see where Kaiba lived. It was a bit exciting to unravel another untold piece within Kaiba.

* * *

><p>A black car waited for them outside of the Kaiba Corp building. A man in a black suit and glossed over blonde hair opened the back door. He had black shades on, which Atem is beginning to wonder if that's somehow a dress code. "Mr. Kaiba," he greeted professionally. Kaiba ignored him and clambered inside the back in a near elegance. Atem awkwardly walked over and blinked when he was greeted as well, "Mr. Muto." He stared a bit in shock, not really expecting to even be greeted. It was the surprise of it all that made him unable to speak. "Would you get in already?" Kaiba's irritating voice came ringing in his ears and it snapped Atem back to reality. He blinked a few more times and quickly got inside the vehicle. Before he could close the door himself the driver had already done so and Atem was left in the backseat with Kaiba. A tinted glass separated them from the driver, who was clambering inside behind the wheel. He didn't realize he was sitting a bit stiffly until Kaiba spoke again. "You can relax y'know. You're not going to your demise, so stop acting like I'm about to commit murder." Slanting his eyes Atem looked over to Kaiba and settled a bit more firmly into the back of the leather seat. "You should realize I'm not entirely used to this form of treatment, Kaiba."<p>

He noticed a little grin over Kaiba's lips then. What was so amusing about that? "Hmph, right, how could I forget? You get noticed no matter where you go for your title that _will _eventually be mine and yet you act like you're surprised when someone addresses you. As my EA you'll have to get used to that. It's also the formal and more professional way in any well-deserved company. You can stop acting like you're a parent on welfare." Atem made an 'hmph' sound in response. Deciding to put his attention elsewhere he looked out his tinted window. He could see crystal clear through it as they drove through the large city of Domino. People scattered out doing whatever they desired, keeping the nightlife more than alive and well. The lights were on from numerous buildings to street lamps to light the city in all its beauty. He could see his reflection through his side of the glass in translucence and finally noticed Kaiba staring at him. His eyes widened and he looked over to see Kaiba in fact was staring. "You take amazement in the littlest things," he pointed out. Atem only arched a brow at that. What was that supposed to mean exactly? "Have you ever notice once you're getting invested into something you get this dazed look, almost like you're relaxed and content?"

"I never paid mind, no," he admitted, but why was Kaiba even speaking? Atem figured he'd keep quiet, thinking it was Kaiba's preference.

Kaiba then closed his eyes briefly and turned the face at the tinted glass ahead. He could vaguely make out the driver behind since his reflection seemed more visible. "This time, you held more of a longing expression, almost as if you're missing something…or some _place_." Atem's eyes widened then. Why is Kaiba that observant of him? He understood on the dueling side of things but they weren't dueling right now. Matter of fact, he was being _taken _to Kaiba's home. All of Kaiba's actions lately have been very out of his character. They still held similarities but there were enough differences to assume something more was going on than he was telling. "I was thinking about Egypt." He finally admitted and saw Kaiba has a satisfied look, almost as if he took pride in knowing that. "I had a feeling. You're homesick. So do you still think that staying here was the best choice for you?" Atem frowned. Yes, he missed Egypt and he truly did want to return to his era with Mana and Mahad. He wanted to be where he felt he belonged. That didn't mean he was regretful on the choice he had made in staying here. During his times as being a spirit and him and Yugi sharing a body, he's grown close to so many people. Granted, one passed on, but he passed on contently because Atem was there. He was grateful to have made friends through Yugi and more grateful that when he chose to stay that they still treated him as part of the gang. Yet, despite all that, Atem still considered himself a loner in some aspects. He enjoyed being by himself, having time to himself. True, he hung out still with Tea, Joey, Duke and Tristan, and Yugi's the one who lives with him so that's already a given, but he still enjoyed sitting at the end of the couch reading some book. It was just how Atem was. You could have friends but also still be considered a loner. However, being here in the present era, he honestly didn't know if he could really belong here. He may have grown adapted but did that mean he still didn't feel odd to a level of a certain degree? What really got him was _Kaiba _of all people saw right through Atem like he was that obvious. Atem knew he wasn't that obvious. He could hide things exceptionally well. Granted, it's a bit tougher to hide from Yugi due to their bond they still have and the fact they've shared the same body for years, but he still could manage. So why can't he with Kaiba?

"I can't say that I regret it, Kaiba," Atem finally said and returned his gaze to the window on his side. The buildings were gone in a distance while they were now driving on a highway. He looked at his reflection and truly saw the longing in them. This must have been what Kaiba meant. He sighed and felt his shoulders slouch then before he spoke, "You can miss something and still not regret a choice."

He believed that. He strongly did. It was nice seeing where he came from, seeing what his life was before Yugi solved the millennium puzzle and woke his spirit from a long sleep. He had the satisfactory in knowing who he was and being addressed now by his own individual. He didn't mind their friends calling him Yugi, back then it was the name he thought he could go by. When it went from Yugi to Yami then it was a bit different. He felt like that separated him from Yugi. Fact was, Atem hasn't known of his identity for millennia or more. Ever since he erased his own memories and gave another man, the throne of Egypt, Atem never truly knew what or who he was. He at first didn't really understand the reasoning behind it, but once it grew apparent it was to lock away an evil called Zorc Necrophades then he understood, because he'd do it again if he'd have to. Zorc was a demon of the shadow realm and his rampage had grown out of hand, which forced Atem to give the throne to his successor, Priest Seto. He felt Seto was the best to handle the throne when Atem's task was completed and he was sealed away in the millennium puzzle. Oddly enough, the stone tablet Ishizu Ishtar had shown not only to Atem but to Seto Kaiba himself, she spoke of them being true rivals, but to Atem's understanding, Priest Seto was his friend and made that table out of their favorite monsters in symbol of their friendship. Of course, unlike Atem, Kaiba was reincarnated and was actually sitting right beside him. Kaiba was stubborn and refused to believe any of it, even though he witnessed firsthand of it all along with Atem. Maybe Kaiba believed it but figured it was past history and that's not who he was anymore, so he decides to ignore his ancient past. Atem should do the same since he was never truly going to return. He was no longer the son of Aknamkanon. He was no longer Pharaoh. He no longer held that dutiful role. No. He was now Atem Muto, the eldest brother to Yugi Muto. The King of Games, the undefeated champion in duel monsters and biggest rival to Seto Kaiba. That's who he was now. He had to make himself start believing that rather longing for what he once was.

"You look like a kicked mutt," Kaiba spoke again and Atem looked over to Kaiba to find him staring at him _again_. Before he could speak, Kaiba spoke once again, "Listen Atem, you may have been whatever back then. But that's not who you are anymore. Stop living in the past and start moving in the future, and for the love of all, _stop _looking like a pathetic child that just saw their dog get run over. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm…sorry…" he sighed and looked away once more. "It's harder than I expected for it to be. That's all," he muttered the last part under his breath. After that it was quiet, but for this moment, Atem wanted it. He noted Kaiba continued to stare at him and they kept their gazes connected the rest of the ride to Kaiba's home. It wasn't a full on gaze, but he was staring at Kaiba through the reflection of the window and Kaiba seemed to be doing the same only with Atem. It was odd, needless to say. Their connection broke when the car stopped and after a few moments later the door opened for them and the reflection of Kaiba was gone, but Atem still felt he was looking at him. It made him uncomfortable.


	6. FIVE

**FIVE**

It was rather hard to see most of the small little neighborhood, but the home that stood before them was far from beautiful. The structure of it was a square with an awning rimming the bottom level and then an upper level rested above, only a bit smaller and held more of an artist's eye design. It folded and Atem could only guess from above it'd look like an L-shaped building. The yard was grassy but beautiful. A cemented pathway led them to the front door that was made of glass. Come to think of it, it seemed a lot of the building was glass-walls. To the right it was a simple white with a brown barrier that Atem guessed was another balcony or rather just there for décor. Through the slits of the wood he could make out a simple squared window that was darkened, which perhaps was Mokuba's room or an unused one. Stone framed the outside up front like a makeshift gate but opened enough to get a great view of at least the front of the home.

A blue floor-lamp in the shape of an odd lava structure was there resting behind one of the opened walls of the front. Atem could see the walls were a shined to perfected wood and soft white carpeting. Lighting fixtures were embedded throughout the awning and even inside. A wall to the left cut off the viewer's sighting to only peek of the living room area. It was almost a teaser. With the beautiful structure of the home it wouldn't amaze Atem if he was the only one curious on what the inside truly looked like. Yard lamps were hidden behind the small stoned-fence and even in the mild bushes in front to the left side. It's what made the home seem almost magical. Plus, the trees surrounding the home made it near enchanting.

Atem tried to soak in as much as he could as well as keeping up with Kaiba. The man had simply pushed opened one of the doubled doors that was completely translucent and held it open for Atem. Atem blinked as he continued to take in the home but eventually walked inside. He then followed procedure with Kaiba in taking his shoes off and laying them against the see-through wall beside the door. He then peeled his jacket off when Kaiba did the same and he pulled a sliding door opened that Atem had no idea was there. A collection of jackets were inside the hidden room and Kaiba quickly took a hanger and hung his jacket inside. He then held his hand out silently for Atem's. He was stunned that Kaiba was being very hospitable but he still handed the article of clothing to him and watched him hang it up. He then watched Kaiba slide the door closed, leaving it concealed in illusion it was part of the wall.

Atem curiously looked off to the right-hand side, the side that was closed off by the change in white to block off any form of a peak to what was inside. It was only a staircase that led up to the next floor, but the white ceiling with the embedded light fixtures cut off most of the upper level, leaving it a mystery. Beyond the staircase was another room that looked like a study. However, he followed Kaiba silently to the left and was instantly in the living room area, the plush white carpet was beautiful in contrast with the wooden walls. The furniture consisted of a rather comfortable looking white couch that curled in a half-circle. Ahead was small portion of stone. A fireplace unused resided below on ground level and a large plasma screen was installed above. The sides held black shelves that kept a few pictures of Mokuba and one of the Kaiba brothers together at Kaiba Land. Atem didn't realize he had wandered closer to that picture in particular. He arched a brow and soon smiled to see a large smile on Kaiba's face. He looked genuinely happy with his little brother and a thing of cotton candy in the young one's hand.

"No one's ever been in here except for the maid, Mokuba's tutor and my cook. Consider yourself lucky," Kaiba's voice was heard from behind. Atem looked over and saw Kaiba right at his shoulder looking at the same picture. For once, Atem witnessed a genuine smile on Kaiba's lips. "Really, I'm the only person? That's…surprising, but you and Mokuba seemed to be having fun." He noted with his smile still in place as he looked back to the picture. "It was the first day we opened Kaiba Land and Mokuba wanted to stay for the day. It's not often I am able to leave work and do things like that with him, but he had the time of his life that day." Kaiba's voice seemed softer to Atem then. Atem looked over once more and saw Kaiba looked content and human. It was a definite change from the Kaiba he's grown to know. "Judging by that look I take it you enjoyed yourself too." He pointed out. He thought Kaiba would instantly close off but he actually didn't. He actually kept his smile and if Atem didn't pay attention he wouldn't have realized it stretched further in a grin.

"Like said, it's not often I'm able to get off work for my brother, but I do try when I can. That day is one I'll never forget. But enough of the story telling, let's go and eat. Sebastian more than likely has it out at the breakfast bar." It was then that Atem could smell the delectable aroma of steak and potatoes. His stomach growled louder than before and his cheeks flushed red once more while his eyes widened in embarrassment. Kaiba laughed at the sight and took lead once more. Atem followed quickly. They passed the small stoned blocker that stretched from the wall and a bit passed the couch as if dividing the rooms. Atem noted a see-through wall that stretched in exposure to the outside. It was dark and he couldn't see anything but what the lights from the awning could provide light to. He then realized it was a small patio outside with a few metal loungers. Staring ahead, he turned to the right with Kaiba and he saw a larger set of glassed doors only with a larger patio made of stone and he quickly saw a makeshift bonfire pit. Lights had to have been installed on the sides of the home since the awning looked like it was cut off here.

Had he not been paying attention he would have ran into the dining room set, but thankfully he looked ahead before he could hit his hip with the black metal frame of the marbled table. Black metal chairs with deep blue cushions remained at the seats, two per side which equaled a total of four chairs at the table. The kitchen was then exposed to him. A mass kitchen with marbled counter spaces and the breakfast bar right there at the side with black stools. He saw two plates there but saw Kaiba crossing into the kitchen area. An island remained in center while pots and pans hung from a metal frame above it. Kaiba continued to walk to the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out two bottled waters. He then returned to where Atem stopped and handed him one of the waters. Atem took it kindly and followed Kaiba in settling in a stool.

"Sebastian's a great cook. He's one of the best, so dig in." He said and instantly went to cutting his steak using his utensils that lied beside his ceramic blue plate. Atem looked over to the food, finding it a bit odd he was technically having dinner with Seto Kaiba. He never thought Kaiba of all people would be one to not only open his house to him but feed him as well. Not only that but he felt comfortable even though Atem was here. Everything was a bit out of character for the Kaiba _he _knew, but he always knew there was more to Kaiba than he showed. Content with knowing he was able to see some of that other Kaiba Atem began to eat himself quietly. The steak was tender and juicy, cooked to perfection! It was delicious and cut like butter.

"How's the hand doing?" Kaiba soon asked as he took a breather from his plate to unscrew the cap to his bottle and drink some of his water. Atem looked down to his hand he was using to hold his knife and he shrugged. "Its fine," he said even though it stung like hell and anytime he moved his thumb or forefinger it felt weird but still painful. "Do you mind if I have a look at it after we're done eating?" Atem arched a brow to Kaiba. "You don't have to, I can handle it." He assured. Kaiba kept his eyes off Atem and ate some of his potato bites. "I just want to see how it's healing. Knowing you it's probably not even aided right." Atem slanted his eyes and chose then to continue to eat in silence. After dinner was finished Atem followed Kaiba to the dishwasher adjacent from the refrigerator and they placed their dirty dishes in there. Atem was about to walk away but Kaiba grabbed his wrist firmly. Atem's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to jerk his hand away but Kaiba was already using his free hand to unwrap his.

"Kaiba, I said I have it—"

"Stop being a baby and just let me see how bad it is."

Clenching his jaw he hissed briefly when Kaiba tenderly pulled the new patch off his wound. The peeled skin wrinkled at the edges while his flesh was exposed and irritated. Residue of the white cream remained in a mild shine. Atem looked at the wound as well and Kaiba soon was dragging him like a child out of the kitchen. They crossed back to the living room area and to the staircase only Kaiba brushed passed it and took Atem to the bathroom he didn't know was even there. Kaiba quickly turned on the light and led Atem to the toilet to make him sit down. "I swear you're as bad as Mokuba," Kaiba grumbled and ducked under the sink and pawed through until he came out with a blue bottle and a first-aid kit. He placed them on the marbled counter and soon he washed his hands and went to work. He opened the blue bottle and Atem's nose wrinkled at the strong stench it gave off. Kaiba dipped his finger inside and pulled out a respectable amount of the gel and took Atem's hand in his other. He then gingerly spread the gel across the wound and it gave off a cool sensation that made him tingle. Remaining stilled and to be honest surprised by Kaiba's actions Atem continued to watch his boss tend to his wound. After the gel was spread evenly Kaiba dabbed a bit of burnt cream using his next finger for a clean "brush" and then he cleaned his fingers off with toilet paper. He then got a fresh patch, one that wasn't of gauze and more on the side of the middle section for a band-aid and placed it there. He then took a different wrap, a gauze wrap, and wrapped his arm up tightly but carefully. He then used a special kind of tape to hold it in place.

"There, now it has the proper treatment. Haven't you ever handled a burn injury before?" He said in an irritating voice, almost as if he was parenting Atem at this moment. It was new and Atem honestly didn't know how to respond to it. "I suppose not," he said finally and Kaiba went to putting the items back in their proper places under the sink. "Thank you, though," he quickly added and Kaiba scoffed. "It was nothing, but next time you may want to do more than a half-assed job. You're lucky it didn't get worse with the little to none treatment."

He stood up then with Atem in follow. He made the mistake in looking up to walk out of the room and met Kaiba's intense stare. Once more, he couldn't pull away. Kaiba captured him and the uneasiness returned to him like when they were in the car together. Atem eventually found himself walking backwards until his back pressed firmly into the wall and Kaiba had followed wordlessly. For once, Atem's heart was sputtering and he didn't know why. He felt awkward under that intense stare and the nerves continued to kick in when Kaiba placed his hands on the wall resting on either side of his head and leaned more in, invading Atem's personal space. While Kaiba's eyes took on a predator's lock Atem felt like a prey begging to be spared. It was an odd feeling. He didn't know what to do or how to even speak at this point. He just knew that Kaiba was literally nose-to-nose with him and it was for once making the other freeze up for some unknown reason. Maybe perhaps this was Kaiba and this was completely out of his character.

He hadn't known how long they remained like that, a few minutes maybe? Atem didn't know. He was frozen against the wall while Kaiba continued to keep him trapped beneath him. He wished whatever Kaiba was plotting to do to do it already, but it never came. After a bit Kaiba looked more frustrated, like he was fighting within himself. Atem chose to keep quiet. Part of Atem wished Mokuba would come or something to make Kaiba break the connection between them, but no such luck came. What was with Kaiba anyways? Why wasn't Atem even speaking? Was he that stunned by all this or was he scared? No, he couldn't have been scared. He's faced far worse things than this; it'd be pathetic to be afraid of a mere stare that kept him trapped. Finally, Kaiba pushed off the wall and Atem felt his lungs relax as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He then found his voice that came in an almost shake.

"I should go home. Yugi, I have to get home." Kaiba nodded wordlessly and left the room. Atem remained plastered to the wall for a few more moments, wondering what in the hell that was all about! Finally, Atem found his footing and managed to leave the bathroom. He flipped the switch off and went to the entryway to see Kaiba just getting off the phone. "Michael is on his way to take you home. He'll be a few minutes," he said and Atem nodded, already getting his jacket on and putting his boots on.

"I'll wait for him outside then." He said and was already opening one of the doors. Despite it all Kaiba's hand stopped Atem from doing so but Atem this time refused to look at him. "I apologize for my behavior," he soon said but Atem still kept his eyes trained on their hands. It was much better than looking at Kaiba in the eye. "It's forgotten, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Atem," Kaiba's voice was for once remorseful. It was new – like everything else that's going on. "I really am sorry. I…don't know what the hell came over me."

"It's fine Kaiba, let's forget about it."

He then felt Kaiba's hand under his chin and forced him to look up. Oh great. Kaiba has made them lock gazes once more. He didn't know what would happen this time. Something different was in his eyes this time. Hungry? Yearning? Atem couldn't tell, but he wanted to know. "Kaiba…" he mustered out to say but Kaiba had leaned down and forced his mouth against Atem's. Atem's eyes widened as a blush crept his cheeks. Was Kaiba honestly kissing him?! What was this sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach? His body grew hotter and tingled all over. He honestly didn't know what to do so he just stood there until Kaiba pulled away, only he didn't do that. Kaiba ended up pushing the stunned Atem into the door and demanded further access in with his tongue. Atem closed his eyes tightly and nervously opened his mouth. It was then Kaiba's body pressed strongly against Atem's and his tongue went down his throat in a force. Atem choked briefly and finally managed to find his brain working. He pressed his hands against Kaiba's chest and tried to push him off. He didn't know what was happening or why but it was definitely freaking Atem out with it being a new thing, especially one so demanding. His fight soon grew as he continued to fight Kaiba off.

"Kaiba, stop, Kai—Kaiba!" He managed to say in a strong voice but Kaiba kept ignoring him until finally Atem managed to find the strength in pushing Kaiba forcefully enough to snap him from wherever his mind went and back into reality. Kaiba's eyes widened as he finally registered what was going on. Atem was sandwiched between the door and Kaiba's body. He saw the confusion in Atem and a hint of fear even if he wouldn't admit to it. Both were heavily breathing, Kaiba mostly, but Atem was struggling for air as well. What came over him? He didn't know, but why was it Atem it only happened with? Ever since Atem's gained his own body it's as if Kaiba's thoughts on him have changed despite the fact he wanted them to or not. Well, actually, each time he saw Atem he felt this but it was easier to ignore back then. Somehow it was harder to ignore it now.

When he found out Atem needed a job Kaiba fired his former EA to give the position to Atem. Not like he wasn't going to fire the monkey anyways, but it was more confirmed when he found that Atem was looking. Was it his way in getting close to him? He didn't know, and he didn't know if he liked it or not. His lips still tingled from their connection to Atem's and as disgusting as it may, Kaiba craved those plush lips still. He wanted to bite into the bottom; he wanted to touch his body everywhere and to do anything just to hear what kind of sounds he was capable in making. Honestly, the thought of doing all that to Atem of all people disgusted him, but it also pleased him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," was all he said when he noticed Michael pulling up. Atem quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the vehicle. He then turned back to Kaiba. Damn those violet irises. Kaiba could feel them piercing through him. "Thank you for…everything, Kaiba." He said politely and quickly left when Kaiba pulled back from him. The sick part was that Kaiba craved Atem's warmth and wanted him to stay. How sick! Atem was his rival and now his employer. What in the hell does any of this mean? And again, why was it Atem he felt these weird sensations with? He's supposed to hate him! He's supposed to look at him as his arch enemy, not some…lover or _pet_!

He watched Atem quickly leave in the car and Kaiba chose then to get himself ready for bed. He climbed up the stairs after turning all the lights off and ventured to Mokuba's room on the far right. Mokuba was fast asleep in his bed, resting contently. He gave a little smile and closed the door again. He then retreated to the last floor and stripped down for bed. He quickly clambered in when he found a pair of sweatpants to use and set his alarm for five in the morning. He closed his eyes and rested but sleep never came. Rather, he constantly saw that same moron that just left. Feeling sick, he growled and ended up forcing his face into his satin blue pillow. Once more, he had a dream of that spiky-haired amateur, and like usual, he felt into disgust but eventually calmed and felt nothing but bliss as he soaked in each detail of the man and heard his rough voice and laugh. It was…pleasant to Kaiba, but also disgusting to some levels. He knew one thing, he was never going to let that side of him – the side he's the most disgusted with – to take control again. He couldn't afford to. Atem was his biggest rival and his assistant. That's all he was to Kaiba and nothing more.

* * *

><p>The ride back home was tense. Sure, Atem was the only one in the back but he constantly replayed everything in his head. Kaiba, Kaiba not only looked at Atem like he was hungry for him but he forced himself on him. Atem even still recalled how his stomach tightened up, how his body heated up and his skin tingled. He absentmindedly placed two fingers along his bottom lip that still tingled. He was more than sure Kaiba at one point sucked on the plumped flesh, but why? Why did any of that play out? Kaiba said nothing changed, right? If that were the case then why does Atem strongly feel that something <em>has <em>changed? Not to him but Kaiba. Ever since he gained his own body it's like Kaiba's changed and Atem didn't fully know why. Why was all of this happening, and what should Atem even do? He's never experienced anything like this before and to be honest it secretly terrified him. He was adapting well, yes, but he was just now growing used to things and then Kaiba more or less attacks him in the comfort of his own home. Atem should have never gone over to the Kaiba home. He made a mental note to _never _do that again. He honestly didn't know how tomorrow would be, and to be honest it terrified him. What if Kaiba tried something again? Wait why was that _exciting _him? He shook his head and rubbed it as it went tender.

"Welcome to life as a mortal…" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Atem thanked the driver when he got out and his home was right there. He sighed as he stared up at it briefly and noticed the lights were still on. He arched a brow and soon went inside. As he did so he locked the game shop door and traveled up the creaky steps to the apartment. He heard Joey's snores and soon saw Joey sprawled out on the couch. Yugi was on the floor watching TV and looked up when Atem came in. The young Muto smiled and turned the TV off. Atem blinked and looked over to the cable box to see the red numbers read it was past midnight. He then looked over to Yugi again.<p>

"Yugi, why are you still up?" The young Muto shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the elder one. "It's the weekend and you said I could talk to you when you got home, remember?" Atem's eyes widened as he recalled when he dropped Yugi off that he wanted to talk. He completely forgot! "Oh, right, I…I'm sorry, I—"

"It's okay, but can I talk to you now or do you have to go to bed?" Atem licked his lips and sighed, "No, we can talk now." He left the front room and went to his own. Yugi followed and settled on the bed while Atem changed into sweatpants and another T-shirt. Yugi waited patiently until Atem was comfortably sitting across from Yugi with a leg folded under him and his other touching the floor. "What did you want to talk about?"

Yugi looked down as he tried to find words. Atem waited patiently. Finally, Yugi looked up and spoke, "When I thought I lost you," he started and Atem instantly frowned when he recalled scaring Yugi for being late. "I was panicking and all I could think about was how much I've shut you out. Out of everyone I don't think I should have shut you out. I mean you were there for me even when I didn't know who you were. All I could think about was how you never got the chance to truly grateful I am of you. And I know you stayed for me." Atem blinked, "I did—"

"I know you wanted to go home, Atem. You weren't giving it your all like normal. I thought you were but that time alone I realized you never once made the choice to stay until after looking at grandpa. It was as if you knew I'd lose him soon and you couldn't let me be alone."

So Yugi did see through Atem. He thought he did pretty well, but then again Kaiba knew he wasn't giving it his all. He shivered just thinking of Kaiba and the actions that came about earlier. "You sacrificed your home for me and just…why? Why did you do that?" Atem swallowed as the spotlight remained on him. He thought on how to word it and finally spoke up, "Because I care about you, Yugi. Our bound that we share, I can't ignore it. There was a reason fate brought us together. Back then I thought it was to help you out and then me, but I realized that it wasn't that. Of course, we have stopped the shadow games, we have stopped a lot of evil that came our way and things are normal now, but Solomon was getting weaker. If I went back then you would have been alone and though you'd have your friends you'd be forced into a home because you are underage. You could have been separated from them forever. I couldn't do that to you, Yugi. So yes, I wanted to return home and everything here is completely new to me, but I don't regret my choice. I may mourn over not going back home, but I could never regret staying. By doing so I was able to claim you, because on papers I _am _of age. You didn't have to be separated from those you loved, and I have a job that supports us both now. Things are falling into place. That's where they need to remain."

It's like he told Kaiba earlier, one could miss something but still not regret a choice. He didn't regret his choice for a second. He never could. He felt out of place here but in the end he knew he belonged here. He belonged here with Yugi and their friends. It's where his life is now meant to be. Atem leaned over and ran a hand through Yugi's hair. The little one smiled and reached over to hug him tightly. Atem rubbed his back and then Yugi finally pulled back with a big smile on his face. "I feel better knowing that," he admitted. "But why'd Kaiba want you to stay over and why so long?" Atem blinked as he grew uncomfortable. "Er, he uh…wanted my opinion on something and then when he realized the time he took me to his home and we had dinner."

Yugi's eyes widened and Atem shrugged into himself a bit. "It was…different."

"You're blushing really bad, what the hell happened?"

"It's…not import—"

"C'mon and tell me, you can, please?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Honestly, he did want insight on what this possibly could mean. He wanted to get someone else that he trusted to give input on it all. So he forced it out with much difficulty. "Kaiba attacked me at his home. I had no idea how to even react, I just – one moment I was leaving and then the next he was _kissing _me and—"

"KAIBA KISSED YOU?!"

Atem immediately covered Yugi's mouth with a hand as he looked panicked. "Quiet!" he hissed out, "You want Joey to overhear? But yes, he kissed me and…he was really, _really _forceful but I liked it. I mean – no! I didn't like it! I mean I did but I didn't, but I was more confused on what was going on and I honestly didn't know what to do and – Yugi, this is no time to laugh at me!"

Atem scowled as Yugi began to roll on the bed with laughter. It was close to a maniac's laughter. Atem was more than sure there were tears in his eyes, but he couldn't afford to even acknowledge that. He was too busy scowling as his cheeks got redder. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry it's just – this is _hysterical_! You had your first kiss and it's with your "enemy" and you _liked_ it! It's comical, I'm sorry! You're acting like a schoolgirl who just had her first kiss!" Atem growled a bit, "I don't see what's so funny in this. I have no idea why he even did it or how to respond to that. Yugi, I'm not really developed in _that _aspect of being a mortal. It's all new to me."

"He likes you, Atem! That's why, man, it all makes sense now!"

"How so..?"

"If I have to explain it to you then where's the fun in that?" He smirked rottenly up to Atem.

"How's that even fair? I don't even know what tomorrow is going to be like." He honestly didn't and he was worried on it. Would Kaiba brush tonight off like nothing or would he try more? He honestly didn't know. Yugi surely wasn't helping matters either. "It's not, but it's fun! Look, just pretend it didn't happen—"

"How can I pretend _that _didn't happen?"

Yugi at this point had finally calmed down, but he was still panting a bit from his round of laughter. "By not acknowledging it and treating everything as if nothing has happened, and if Kaiba – which he will – decides to escalate things then he will. I'm pretty sure you can fight him off if he does something you don't like, but…" he smirked with a twinkle in his eye, "Something tells me you _want _him to escalate things." Atem's cheeks burned with intensity, which he didn't think was possible. Yugi chuckled at the reaction and quickly got to his feet. "Look, just trust me on this, okay? And trust me, I won't share this with anyone—"

"You better not," he growled out. Yugi made a soft 'heh' sound and went back to what he was going to say, "Things will fall through eventually. Just wait it out, and in the meantime just be yourself."

Atem sighed and laid back into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and was left to ponder tonight's events. Yugi then told him he should go to bed since he had to be up early. So Atem nodded and decided a good night sleep would help him. Yugi left the room and Atem crawled under the blankets only sleep never did come to him. He was left awake in a restless state. He couldn't ignore what happened tonight. He needed to know why Kaiba did what he did and what this even meant. Of course Kaiba was Kaiba and Atem knew it'd be difficult to make him talk. He sighed and turned on his side. His eyes eventually closed and he soon fell into a dead sleep, but his dreams consisted of Kaiba, which was very…very unusual and made Atem even more confused on what was even happening.


	7. SIX

**SIX **

His sleep remained restless. Honestly, for once, Atem was groaning and swatting at whoever was trying to shake him awake, "Aye! I ain't da one who stayed up late. Now get y'er bum outta bed!" In a swift motion Atem was on the ground. His face was in the carpet while his body remained in an uncomfortable angle. Honestly, he just wanted to sleep. Actually, he just feared what was in store of for him today. After yesterday night he has no idea how Kaiba will act around him. Groaning, he looked up to glare at his friend with messy blonde hair. Joey beamed and clapped his hands, "Up and at'em, Sunshine!"

"Since when are you a morning person, Joey..?" Atem grumbled as he refused to move, no matter how discomforting it was for him. "Since when are you not?" Joey countered and Atem sighed. He finally got to his feet and stretched. "Knowing you its breakfast that's on the mind," he noted and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Joey shrugged, "Actually not this time. I'll raid th'a fridge later, it's actually Yugi I wanna talk about. Ya' think ya' got th'a time before work?" Atem blinked as he slowly tried registering everything. He frowned more when he realized that perhaps something happened before Atem came home. "Of course, Joey, you can talk to me while I get ready." He scratched the back of his neck and sauntered over to his dresser to find something to wear. Joey made himself comfortable on Atem's unmade bed, staring at the ceiling to give Atem privacy as he changed into a pair of black jeans and pawed through his dresser for a shirt to wear. "Fo' start'as, he's far from bein' okay, and I hope you realize dat." Atem arched a brow and briefly looked over his shoulder to see Joey still lounging on his bed, his hands behind his head. Silently, he returned to the dresser and finally found a grey long-sleeve and slipped it on.

"What do you mean? Yugi seemed fine yesterday, Joey. He was…harassing me when I came home. He seemed okay to me." He truly did, but was he mistaken? If he was then why didn't he see it? Was he perhaps too invested in what happened to him that night to even pay mind? He didn't know, but if Joey was concerned then so was Atem. "Serenity wen' through th'a same thing when we lost our gran'mother. Serenity was close t'a her – more than I was. Anyways, she was turned off from th'a world for weeks until finally she was talkin' again. We all thought she was okay now, but that wasn't th'a case. See, her episodes got worse ov'a time. She'd have mood swings, one moment she's back to that person she was a few weeks ago t'a her ol' self. Yug's followin' her steps and I just wanna warn you that this battle is far from ov'a. And since you're workin', he'll act out more ov'a time because you're not there all th'a time. Not sayin' it's somethin' ya' can control, but the guys and me are gonna help out best we can. I just wan' ya' t'a realize he's still an atom from being okay."

Atem's shoulders slouched then. He should have known it was too easy for Yugi to easily jump back, but worse? Yugi was going to act out worse than he already was? It killed Atem just having Yugi shut him out for weeks, how can he handle more to come? It's not that he couldn't handle it, Atem knew he had to in order to stay there for Yugi, but same time this was deflating his mood even more. "First Kaiba and now this…" he muttered and ran a hand through his messy bed hair. He turned to see Joey finally looking at him with an arched brow. He was already sitting up and Atem knew the question was bound to come any moment now.

"Kaiba? What'd Kaiba do t'a ya'?" Instantly Atem saw irritation flicker in Joey's brown eyes. Immediately he put his hands up, "Nothing, it's nothing!" He said in an alarming voice, but Joey was already at his feet. "Did he do somethin' t'a ya'? That sleezy snake! He can belittle me but he ain't gonna treat you like crap!"

"Joey, keep it down!"

"Why should I? If he's done somethin' then I like t'a know so I can have reason for knockin' his taillights out!"

He groaned then. There really wasn't a way passed this. He rubbed his face and spoke in reluctance, "He _kissed _me last night." Atem looked over when it was too quiet to see Joey's irritation immediately washing away. Instead, he was blinking in disbelief. Atem looked worried and then…there it went! Joey fell into a fit of chuckles like a little child. "Nee-hee-hee-hee! He kissed ya'?! Kaiba – the head of Corp-a-douche kissed ya'?!" It was now Atem's turn to flicker his own irritation. "Shut up," he said but it only made Joey laugh more and soon he had his arm around Atem, "Aw, who would'a thought you and Kaiba!" What was that even supposed to mean? Atem scoffed and pushed away from Joey but he couldn't control his blush returning to his cheeks. "We aren't…_that_, Joey. I have no idea what today will bring me—"

"Did he use tongue?"

Atem's cheeks burned brighter. How was it he and Yugi took humor in this and here Atem was running his mind into overdrive with theories and what this could even mean?! He'd like to wipe the cheeky grin off Joey's face. Deciding to not give him the satisfaction in an answer Atem quickly brushed passed him and traveled to the bathroom to continue getting ready. After he brushed his teeth for the final touch he looked down at his bandaged hand. It still stung but not nearly as bad. He figured to leave it untouched for the time being. It was then he thought of that moment in the bathroom. How Kaiba trapped him there, and they stared at each other for endless minutes. His mind then went to where Kaiba actually kissed him and suddenly all his feelings during that time shot back at him tenfold. He shook his head and went for the living room area. Joey was there still grinning and Atem ignored him. He went straight for his brown ankle boots and slipped them on.

"Ey, Atem?" Joey's voice was heard and Atem turned to see the tall blonde right behind him. His features changed into a more serious note, which made Atem actually pay attention this time. "Yes Joey?"

"Just rememb'a what I told ya' about Yug, al'ight? And if Kaiba does somethin' ya' don't want then just let me know and Tristan and I will take'im." He nodded, "I am sure I can handle Kaiba, Joey. It is Yugi that I'm most concerned about. Are you sure that he's—"

"Look man, when he found out ya' were gonna be late comin' home he drifted back to his gloomy state. It took me awhile t'a break him out of it. I know this job is needed t'a support ya' both but don't let it consume ya' else it'll only make Yugi's state worse. Right now, he's goin' t'a cling t'a ya', because right now you're his stability. It's like how Serenity was with me. She clung to me because she felt safe by me. Despite what ya' wanna believe, Yug's security has always been you since th'a moment I can rememb'a. I'm not sayin' t'a slack off on your job, but what I _am _sayin' is right now Yug needs ya' the most. Tristan, me and Tea can help, sure, but end of th'a day it's _you _he'll need th'a most."

Basically what Joey was saying was that Atem still needed to work but he also had to still put Yugi's needs first. He could do that – he _had _to do that. Yugi, that's the reason Atem even stayed in the era. It's why he chose to become mortal rather returning to his time as a spirit at rest. Everything he's done, he's done it for Yugi. He hoped Yugi understood that. Part of him knows Yugi does, but now he had more to worry about. Not only did he have to worry on Kaiba, but now he had to worry on his best friend. Things are going to get worse? How could it get worse? He didn't rightfully know, but he wasn't thrilled in finding out either. Perhaps spending time with Yugi – actually spending time with him – will help some. He was already thinking of ideas for when he got off work. Not realizing he had drifted his eyes to the ground, he looked back up to Joey and smiled with a soft nod. "Thank you Joey."

* * *

><p>His nerves were sky-rocketing. The closer he got to Kaiba's floor the more uneasy he became. He tried to press the images out of his head, but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore what happened last night, despite Yugi saying he should. That wasn't Atem. He sighed when the elevator dinged and he walked out. He quickly went to his desk and placed his jacket over his seat's back. He then walked over to Kaiba's doors and knocked nervously against the wood. He heard Kaiba voice a 'come in', but Atem was frozen for a few moments. He finally came to and opened the door and nervously walked inside. Kaiba looked up and then instantly looked down, his eyes in a harsh glare to the laptop screen. "Mr. Kaiba," Atem forced out and swallowed hard. He stopped right in front of Kaiba's desk and forced himself to stubbornly tell him his schedule. He then informed Kaiba that a meeting with Jeffery Collins was scheduled for tomorrow at ten forty-five. Kaiba nodded curtly, "Thank you Mr. Muto, you can go now. If I need you I'll let you know." Mr. Muto? Wow, that was different.<p>

He gave a nod and left the office. Some reason he didn't feel any better. He felt trapped and confused. What the hell did last night even mean? Was Kaiba honestly going to ignore what happened? Part of Atem was glad for it, but another part wasn't. Atem couldn't forget about it! How can Kaiba just brush something like that off as if it were nothing at all? For some reason, it hurt Atem. He didn't understand why it did. He didn't understand why he couldn't forget what happened. His own body was becoming his own math equation he couldn't solve. Deciding to distract himself, he stubbornly went to work at his desk, manning the role as an executive assistant. It was still hard to keep his mind in one place when really it was bouncing off everything. When his lunch hour came around, he relaxed in his chair and closed his eyes. They ached and have been for some time now. Atem's come to find himself struggling to read small prints, and lasting only for small amounts of time on the computer. He pulls through it, but some days were often better than others. He figured it was nothing, so he never did anything about it. The pulsing behind his eyes was irritating, but he continued to rest his eyes until his hour was over. He hadn't expected for Kaiba to come out of his office, much less speak to him.

"You look exhausted; you should go home and rest." He finally said and Atem's eyes popped opened. He looked over to Kaiba and instantly fought back. "I'm fine, Kaiba, really. Although, you can't rightfully blame me for what happened last night. I was up all night trying to figure out how that even happened." Much to Atem's dismay, Kaiba smirked in his coyly way. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said stubbornly and Atem felt his irritation flicker. "You know what I'm talking about, Kaiba." He nearly growled. Was Kaiba honestly going to deny what happened last night?! Atem wanted damn answers. He wanted to know _why _Kaiba even did that! "I deserve an explanation," he said boldly, finding his own irritation growing to the point he couldn't ignore it. He didn't know why he wanted answers, well; actually he did to a certain extent. He wanted to know why Kaiba even did that and wanted to know if he'd have to worry about another go. Kaiba on the other hand had only laughed. "Atem, there's nothing to talk about. For one thing, I'm _straight_ and another; you're my arch rival outside these walls. Why on earth would I grow an attraction to you? I'd grow an attraction to Wheeler quicker than you."

For some reason that really ticked him off and he didn't understand why. At any rate, Atem was at his feet, even though he was still at a height disadvantage with Kaiba. "Really, well you could have fooled me, Kaiba. Every time I'm around it's as if you can't stop looking at me, even on the ride to your home you couldn't stop looking. You can deny it all you want, but I _know _there's something more to it than just that. I'm not that blind." Kaiba jerked his head to Atem's direction then. "Then humor me, what did _you _feel when I kissed you? It seems to me that the moment you look into my eyes you're putty in my hands. Not saying that it's not a good look for you, but how do I know it's not _you _that has the attraction towards me?" That was typical for Kaiba to turn it around to satisfy his own ego. Needless to say that Atem was clearly unimpressed, even if he did by chance like Kaiba in that way he clearly didn't enjoy the ego that came with it. Then again, Atem doesn't even know what having an attraction feels like. He's never experienced it before so how would he know what it even was?

At any rate, it left Atem reluctantly speechless. He didn't know how he could return that. So rather, he only sighed and shook his head, "You're impossible," he finally said and looked to Kaiba. "You have to turn everything to satisfy your ego instead of admitting something." His eyes slanted and Kaiba only huffed and stubbornly looked away again. Clearly, he didn't know what to say or just refused to speak. "I don't see what the big deal is. So I kissed you, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you are denying what had happened. If you can't turn it to where it's the other party then you stubbornly shrug it off as if it's nothing when clearly it was. For once I wish you would be honest with yourself, Kaiba."

"And for once I wished you'd shut up and let things go. What happened last night, it'll _never _happen again. Now get over it."

Atem set his jaw tightly then and crossed his arms across his torso. His violet irises remained fixated on the stubborn CEO. "Every time you get semi-close to someone you shut them out instantly," he finally said. "Mokuba, he's the only one you let in, and it's understanding why, but you can't continue doing this to people, Kaiba—"

"I told you I don't _need _friends, Muto. I have a company to run, I'm much too busy for friends and other nonsense to come my way."

"Nonsense, so that's what last night was then?"

Kaiba clenched his jaw and clutched his arms in irritation. Atem wasn't scared. He stood his ground and took pride in knowing he was getting under Kaiba's skin. All he wanted was for _once _for Kaiba to be honest. That was a lot to ask for, but Atem wasn't backing down this time. Whatever happened last night, it happened for a reason and Atem was involved. He needed to find out why last night even happened. He deserved that much. "Just tell me what the meaning of last night even was, Kaiba. I deserve to know that much."

"You don't deserve to know anything! So I kissed you, big deal—"

"You _attacked _me!"

"I didn't see you arguing!"

"When I finally was able to register what was going on I was fighting you off, because the action alone was unlike you and took me by surprise. Everything you have done as of late has been surprising and I don't—"

"I told you not to read into it!"

"I wasn't until you _kissed _me!"

Growling, Kaiba sent a fist to the wall. His eyes were blazing with fires as he gave Atem a final warning to shut the hell up. Atem wanted to continue to fight. He knew it was stupid to do so, but he wanted to. He _needed_ to. He'd be lying if he wasn't a bit scared at the sudden glare Kaiba was giving him, but Atem really was too stubborn to let this go when he was so close. "You won't scare me off," he pointed out with blazing violets. "Kaiba, you _owe _me—"

"Let's get something straight, I don't owe you _anything_. You belong to me now and let's not lose sight in that."

"Oh, you own me now? I'm not some possession you can take claim to, Kaiba. I'm your _employer_."

Kaiba's nostrils flared. Oh, Atem was really getting under his skin now. He smirked to him, "I'm sorry, am I getting under your skin too much, Mr. Kaiba?" His tone was a near mock as if to challenge him. It seemed to do the trick. Kaiba in a swift motion had Atem thrown into the wall with his body trapping him like last night in the bathroom only Atem wasn't scared. He only glared up at Kaiba in return as electricity shot between the two as they shared a glare. "You're really pissing me off, Muto…" Kaiba growled through clenched teeth, to which Atem smirked, "I want answers, Kaiba. How's about you give them to me and we stop playing this little game of yours?"

"Or you'll do what?" He quirked a brow to him and Atem raised his brows. "How about we have a duel, if I win you have to give me my answers. If you win then it's dropped."

Despite the ratio in loses to wins against the two and Kaiba's track record, he still agreed to it. He smirked to him, "Fine, then shall we? We'll go to Kaiba Land and get a dueling arena, but under one condition: we use the same deck we used back in Duelist Kingdom." Atem blinked then, "Right now?"

"You really wanna wait?" Atem licked his lips and soon shook his head. "I'll get you a ride to your place so you can get your deck, mean time I'll be waiting for you. Remember: same deck from Duelist Kingdom." He pushed himself off the wall and soon left, leaving Atem there stunned a bit at what just happened. Did he honestly just suggest they dueled and did Kaiba _agree _to it?! He rubbed his head and sighed, "Yeah, this week just keeps getting stranger," he mumbled and quickly took his jacket and forced it on and made a beeline for the elevator.

* * *

><p>Atem quickly went to grab his deck, he rummaged through the old cards in a small chest under his bed he had, and did as Kaiba requested by assembling, based on his memory, what he had in Duelist Kingdom. It was weird Kaiba would request such an odd thing, but he figured it was to make sure Atem wouldn't use his Egyptian God cards on him. He honestly didn't know, but if this was the only way to have Kaiba agree then Atem wasn't complaining. He didn't expect for the home to be empty when he got there, but he assumed Joey took Yugi out since they didn't have school today. It was a Saturday after all. He was kind of glad that they weren't around. The last thing he needed was for them to questions on why he wasn't at work. After reassembling his deck and placing the cards not in use in the chest, he quickly returned to the black car waiting for him and was escorted to Kaiba Land.<p>

The theme park was busy, which was to be expected with it being a Saturday. Children were running around with duel monster balloons and some with duel disks on their wrists. Atem went straight for the dueling arena and sure enough one of Kaiba's men were there waiting. He walked over, his black hair spiked with sunglasses over his eyes. "Mr. Muto, Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you in dueling arena 4-B," he said and Atem nodded his head. He quickly followed the guard to the elevators to the far right and he was taken to the fourth floor. Once there, he was lead to 4-B and walked in the doubled doors. The dueling area was there and Kaiba stood at the edge. Atem walked down the stairs where bleachers stretched across from both sides of the area. He stopped in front of Kaiba and Kaiba smirked, "Ready to lose? I hope you have a good memory of the cards you had, because I do." Atem smirked, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? Just don't forget the agreement, and don't worry, I remember my deck from Duelist Kingdom."

"Good, let's hope you'll remember how our duel there unfolded. You're gonna need it, and yeah, whatever. I answer all your questions if I lose and if I win then you drop this entire thing. I remember."

Atem nodded and they quickly took their sides. Kaiba claiming the red side while Atem comfortably went to the blue. Their platforms moved a bit outward into the arena as the base of the board lit up. Hologram projectors turning on from all four ends and their life points automatically rolled to the maximum of 2000. It wasn't like the rules for the duel disks used at Battle City. It was an older version, but it didn't matter much to Atem since he was going to win no matter what.

"Let's duel!" They both chimed in unison and Kaiba was quick to go first. Atem honestly wondered what Kaiba meant by recalling their duel there. Atem remembered it for an entirely different reason. It was when he scared Yugi and nearly lost his trust. It took everything in him to convince Yugi he'd play the game his way from that point on. He held back mostly because Yugi made him, but that was all past now. The past was past and Atem didn't entirely understand why Kaiba was bringing it up.

"I summon Ryu-Kishin in attack mode," Kaiba's voice broke Atem's thoughts and the opposing duelist couldn't help but to arch a brow. "Confused? Well I'm certainly not going to explain to you. I guess you'll have to figure it out all on your own. Oh, and FYI, the rules to Battle City don't apply here. You don't need a sacrifice to summon a higher star monster card."

"Very well then this duel will end quicker than I anticipated."

Kaiba smirked, "Sure it would."

Atem drew a card after Kaiba ended his turn. Ryu-Kishin held 1600 attack points, which left Atem looking over his cards. Something about his hand was familiar, but he honestly couldn't put his finger on it. So he chose to force that in the back of his mind and focus more on the duel at hand. In his hand, he held the following cards: Multiply, The Eye of Truth, Monster Replaced, Curse of Dragon and Dark Magician. Originally, he wanted to play Dark Magician. Dark Magician never has let him down before and it was his favorite card in the entire game. Plus, it was even more meaningful knowing Mahad was his protector back in ancient Egypt. Mahad was a sorcerer like the Dark Magician, so it was more meaningful to Atem. It was like an old friend being in his card. However, he decided to save Dark Magician for later and summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode. Kaiba's look only told Atem that something was entirely up. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about these first plays has seemed like a fuzzy tape replaying in his head, but he didn't understand why.

"Go Curse of Dragon, attack Ryu-Kishin!" The dragon made its battle cry and soon its attack was sent straight for Ryu-Kishin, bringing Kaiba's life points down to 1600. "Ryu-Kishin is vanquished," Atem stated the obvious, but was once more left dumbfounded. Why was Kaiba _still _grinning?! "I knew you'd play that card," he mumbled and Atem's eyes widened in disbelief, "And just how did you know that?"

"Please, if I have to explain it then where's the fun in that? It'll come clear soon enough."

What game was Kaiba playing at? What did he know that Atem clearly was forgetting? Was it a psych-out? It had to be. He shook his head and quickly placed a card face down and ended his turn. Kaiba was quick to draw his next card and only grinned more to himself. His blue eyes scanned over his familiar hand. Fate was giving them another chance in battling that one duel where the odds were against them. Had Yugi not held Atem back then he would have won, or maybe even still he would have lost. It's a duel that's been shadowing Kaiba's mind. He needed to know truly if he would have won or by some odd chance it would be _Kaiba _who would have won. There was nothing to hold them back now, so it was perfect.

"Perfect," he grinned at the card now in his hand and he played it on the field. "I summon Swordstalker in attack mode, and since my Ryu-Kishin was destroyed last turn, my Swordstalker gains an equal one fourth to its attack points, bringing him to 2400. It's more than enough to destroy your Curse of Dragon."

"There's something familiar with this play!" Atem spoke aloud but damn it, what?! Why was it so familiar? Kaiba gave a laugh, "Maybe this will jog your memory, Swordstalker attack Curse of Dragon now!"

The monster was quick to make a leap after gripping tightly to the hilt of its sword. Atem somehow knew something like this would happen, or why there was a reason he saved his Dark Magician. Now was the time to quickly protect his life points and save his Curse of Dragon. "I activate my magic card, Monster Replace! It'll allow for me to switch out the monster on the field to another in my hand. So, Curse of Dragon, return!" The hologram projector materialized Curse of Dragon and deactivated the card. Atem quickly snatched it up and added it back to his hand. He then pulled his Dark Magician out and summoned him. "And to replace my dragon will be my Dark Magician. Since your attack was geared towards my Curse of Dragon your monster's attack is negated."

"Clever move, Atem, however, I would be more surprised if I _wasn't _predicting you to do that."

Atem growled a bit in frustration. He was getting tired of Kaiba's mind games. "I'm getting tired of these mind games, Kaiba! How could you have known my counter move before I even did it?"

"How? Simple, you've done it before." He arched a brow, "I have?" Kaiba rolled his eyes, "For now I'll end my turn. Your move, Atem, and just so you know, I already know you plan to summon your Curse of Dragon back to the field. It's what you did last time."

"Enough!" Atem barked, "Your mind games aren't going to work on me, Kaiba. I can assure you."

The opponent shrugged nonchalantly, "Who said anything about mind games? I guess your memory isn't all it's cracked out to be; however, this duel will finally be answered after all these years of wondering who would have won the duel in the first place. Nothing's holding us back now, so there's no reason for us to throw our hands in, right?" Atem's eyes widened a bit at that. _Nothing's holding us back now. _Wait –!

"This was our duel in Duelist Kingdom! The one where you challenged Yugi, yes, now it makes sense now. You want to replay the same duel we did to see who truly would have come out as the winner." Why didn't Atem see that before? Was he really that much of an over-thinker or did he simply force himself to block this duel out of his head, because it brought back a memory he wish to forget about? Come to think of it, it really was a memory he longed to forget. The absolute fear Yugi had, it tore Atem up. All he wanted to do was to help, because back then he felt his purpose was to help Yugi. During that time, he was, he was helping him save his grandfather. By his stubborn actions he very well could have injured Kaiba had Yugi not have taken over. So this was Kaiba's desire. It was an uncounted duel, a duel that continued to return to his mind on who truly would have won. Now it makes sense. Fate was giving them a chance to resolve the mystery, but would fate truly offer the card-by-card route they had in that duel? It was a slim chance, but as long as Atem trusted in the heart of the cards then it was possible, right?

"Now you remember," Kaiba soon said, "So now let's get on with this duel. It's your turn, so go on and summon Curse of Dragon back to the field." Atem clenched his jaw and drew his next card. Before he summoned Curse of Dragon back to the field, he should get rid of Swordstalker. "Dark Magician, attack Swordstalker with Dark Magic Attack!" The purple magician in one motion had put his opened hand out facing Swordstalker. A negative color theme produced briefly and then Swordstalker was shattered. Kaiba seemed unfazed as his life points dropped down to 1500. In the next phase, Atem re-summoned Curse of Dragon and ended his turn.

Kaiba drew his next card and added it to his hand. He glanced over it and finally summoned his next card almost robotically. "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode, and next I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." Atem tried to remember this move. If he recalls right then Kaiba laid down the Ancient Lamp card. If memory serves, anyways, but if Kaiba wanted a full repeat of that duel then Atem had no choice but to do it. Although he had a feeling it _was _that card and could find a way to destroy it or risk not even attacking this turn it could very well lessen his odds in winning. At least if they play it card-for-card like Kaiba is leading Atem to believe he wanted then at least Atem could trust in the heart of the cards and possibly gain his Living Arrow and Mammoth Graveyard cards in time. He couldn't fully remember if that was how he weakened Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but it was a starting point. Maybe as time carried then Atem could recall more moves they both have played.

"Dark Magician, attack La Jinn!" Atem ordered the attack, but as predicted, Kaiba had a card in play. "Did you forget about my face down card? Like last time I'll play it again: Ancient Lamp! With this card it'll redirect your Dark Magician's attack to any monster that's on the field of my choosing, and I choose your Curse of Dragon!" This move was familiar, even the final cries of his dragon's defeat still rung in his ears like last time. Now, the score was tied – 1500 to 1500. "I end my turn, Kaiba. It's your move."

Kaiba silently drew his next card and smirked at it. It must have been the same card he drew back in Duelist Kingdom. "I equip my La Jinn with the magic card, De-Spell. With this magic card and my La Jinn, I can deactivate any magic card, and if memory serves I think you have a Swords of Revealing Light in your hand right now. So, La Jinn, activate De-Spell!" Atem slanted his eyes. Kaiba was right, he did have Swords of Revealing Light in his hand, but now it was useless to him. "I think I'll end my turn at that."

Fully focused on his hand, Atem drew the card Mystic Box. When equipped with a spell caster card, he could destroy any card on the field of his choosing. Luckily, he had Dark Magician, so he could use the magic card, but until then, he's going to have a peak at Kaiba's hand. "I activate The Eye of Truth. The Eye of Truth allows me to look at your hand, and if memory serves, you'll have a Blue Eyes White Dragon as well as your Dark Clown in your hand. That is if fate is repeating history." Kaiba scoffed and flashed Atem his hand. Just as the duelist expected, Kaiba had in fact his Blue Eyes White Dragon and his Saggi the Dark Clown. He remembers Kaiba used Crush Card with Saggi to infect Atem's deck. Normally, he'd find a way to counter, but as Kaiba desires, Atem will allow for history to repeat itself. "Now, I activate my Mystic Box, and lock my Dark Magician inside." Dark Magician jumped inside and the questionable box closed. Swords then pierced the box in all angles, leaving the opposite box unharmed. When the doors opened to the untouched box it was his Dark Magician that came from it and returned to the field, leaving the pierced box to shine Kaiba's Ancient Lamp. It was destroyed. With the Ancient Lamp card out of the way, Atem used Dark Magician to destroy Kaiba's La Jinn, bringing his life points down to 800.

Unfazed, Kaiba drew another card and soon played his Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode followed by a face down card to end his turn. Atem instantly knew what card it was. He wanted desperately to avoid going in for the attack, but he also knew Kaiba wanted this. It was a duel that clearly never left Kaiba and he wanted it resolved. So, Atem drew another card and coincidentally enough it was his Gaia the Fierce Knight. He summoned him to the field and sent it on the attack of Saggi the Dark Clown. As history repeated, the Crush Card was activated due to Saggi's demise and Atem's monsters with 1500 or more attack points were rendered useless. Even though he knew it'd happen, it still frustrated him.

He sighed and lowered his hand to look across to his opponent, "Kaiba, why are we having a duel that has already been played once before? We both know had Yugi not have held me back that I would have won. There was no denying it, and even you yourself knew you were going to lose. It's why you made the move you made. It was a time you were desperate to save Mokuba from Pegasus, and trust me; I know what it's like to be desperate. I have been there, Kaiba. It's nothing to be ashamed of." To Atem, this duel was ridiculous. It was an exact repeat and he knew he would have won it had Yugi not taken control. Everyone did, even Kaiba. So why was this so important? Kaiba closed his eyes and lowered his hand down. "Maybe," he said naively, "Or maybe not."

Atem sighed again and relaxed his shoulders in a lazy state. This wasn't the duel he wanted. Matter of fact, this was a duel he wanted to forget. He didn't see why it was so important to Kaiba. "If this is the duel you want to decide on who wins this agreement then I don't want to duel." Kaiba's eyes widened then, "What—!"

"Kaiba, this duel, to me it's already resolved. We all knew who would have won. This duel isn't worth getting my answers if you're more or less going to admittedly give them to me. We both know how this is going to end."

"If you want your answers then we duel _my _way—,"

"I don't want them then." He cut Kaiba off and put his hand over his deck, much to Kaiba's dislike. "This is a duel I want to forget about. In fact, I _have _forgotten about it until recently. I wish for the past to be in the past, Kaiba. If you want to duel me then let's duel, a clean slate where our moves aren't predictable. The passion in both of us isn't there. We are the other's biggest rivals because of the passion we have in the game. It shows in our duels, and it makes us superior duelists. I want to duel you, but not if that passion isn't there, because then it's not worth it since we aren't giving it our all like usual."

Kaiba was rendered speechless, but Atem was already scooping his deck up as the platforms returned to their standstills. Atem pressed his deck together to ensure all the cards were secured, and left the arena without another moment to waste. He headed for the elevator and pressed the DOWN button to wait for the cart to arrive. With a ding, the metal doors slid open and Atem walked inside and pushed the lobby button. He waited for the doors to close, but an elbow wedged between them before it could shut. It forced the doors opened and Kaiba quickly walked inside. He pressed the "closed door" button anxiously until they finally closed. The moment the cart started going down Kaiba had pressed the emergency button, trapping them in the cart. Atem blinked and looked over to Kaiba in disbelief. "Kaiba, what is the—,"

"You want your damn answers and I'm going to give them, but they don't leave this elevator. I'll turn off the emergency lock when I'm done."


	8. SEVEN

**SEVEN**

Atem remained silent and looked up to Kaiba. His expression seemed troubled. Clearly this was hard for him to come clean on, but Atem _had _to know what the heck was going on. He had to know if he was going to be attacked again by Kaiba or worse. The unknown really made his head spin, and he didn't like it. Kaiba gulped and quickly made a call to someone downstairs telling them he'll pull the emergency lock when he's ready and to not freak out. After he ended the call, he turned back to Atem and their gazes were locked. It was like before, and it made Atem's stomach flip. "You have to swear to me this will _never _leave this elevator." He said bitterly and Atem nodded. "It won't leave the elevator," he promised. Kaiba licked his lips and took a moment or two to before speaking. "I'm disgusted with this effect you have on me. It's always been there, but I never noticed it until recently. I'll have you know I've never questioned my sexuality until this point, and what's even more repulsive is the fact it's directed at _you _and not someone else. What's worse is you don't even know what I'm even talking about. You're like a sheltered child that doesn't know much of anything."

He slanted his eyes in offense to that. "Just because I'm not used to these kinds of feelings doesn't make me an idiot, Kaiba." He said in a bitter response and crossed his arms over his torso again. "Last night, what was that about?" That was truly the answer he wanted. "I honestly feel had I not stopped you it would have gone further than what it did." Kaiba looked away stubbornly. Atem noted the mild shake to his jaw as he kept it clenched. Kaiba then walked away from Atem and chose to go to the opposite end of the elevator, his back still to him. "If I knew I'd tell you," he admitted. "Honestly, I'm not even sure what happened last night. You were…being _you _and those damn eyes and pouty lips, I couldn't help myself. You reminded me of a lost kid not knowing the first thing in what to even do. You couldn't even tend to a burn right. I had to do it."

"So you have no answer for last night?"

Kaiba took in a deep breath and let it out, "No, I don't. But I can assure you that it won't happen again." Atem arched a brow, "Why not? Are you that repulsed by me or is that your fear in letting someone close to you?" That made Kaiba spin at his heels and glare to Atem, "I'm not scared of _anything_. I just don't see a point in having someone who could only weigh me down. That's all."

"I don't believe you," Atem said boldly. "I think you're scared to let someone, let alone _me _get close to you. So rather facing it you'd rather run from it."

"Let's not get in over our heads now, Atem. I wasn't fully thinking and I made a mistake."

A mistake was hardly what that was. Kaiba wanted it, matter of fact, he _pursued_ it. "So you mean to tell me that you just confessing to me you're attracted to me, and doing what you did last night was a mistake? If you ask me, it's common logic to act out if you're attracted to someone. You just refuse to admit you don't want me getting too close to you. That's what's holding you back. You think because in the world of duel monsters that I'm your rival means I can't be trusted. Kaiba, outside of that game we're still people. I think I've shown many times that I'm someone you can trust." It was true. Atem's done so much for Kaiba, even saving him a few times. If that didn't prove anything then what would? "You can continue to lie to yourself or you can finally let this mask of yours fall. I know it's hard to believe, but even you deserve to be happy with someone."

Kaiba scoffed, "And that someone is you?" He sounded indifferent of it, but Atem could only shrug his shoulders. "I don't know," he admitted. "We don't know what the future has in store, Kaiba. For all I know you'll get over me in a few weeks. I honestly don't—,"

"It's been _years _and I still feel the same, you twat! I just never fully realized it, because I'd see that shrimp that you shared a body with once before. Now that you have your own body it's different. Get it through your head that this isn't just some phase, Atem. It's what's disgusting! Of all the people to like it's you, and I still wonder how that even came about. I can't stand your friends, especially Wheeler. I think that little shrimp, Yugi, is nothing more than a cry baby. You don't fit in well with them. You're like me, you're better off alone."

Atem arched a brow. Yes, what he said on Yugi irked him, but what he said at the end managed to set him back. Honestly, Atem knew they were his friends. Friends didn't have to be compatible with you, just people who care for you and would do anything for you. Friends were people who accepted you for you. True, Atem is more comfortable being alone and doing his own thing, but he could still be a "loner" and still have friends. That's what Kaiba failed to understand. It's what he continues to fail at understanding. Before he could stop himself, he was walking over to Kaiba and had lightly put a hand on his arm. Kaiba jerked it away; his walls were coming back up. Some reason, it hurt Atem. He sighed and pulled the emergency button to get the elevator going once more. Kaiba didn't object. The ride down was silent and awkward. He kept his space between him and Kaiba and stared at the metal doors. Soon, the cart stopped and the doors opened. Atem walked out but looked over his shoulder to Kaiba to see him refusing to look. Now Atem wanted to comfort him, but he knew he shouldn't.

"You can be independent and still do things alone, but you can also still have friends in doing so, Kaiba. No matter the compatibility, friends are people who care for you and are always there when they're needed. They are people who accept you. It's a special bond that you share with them that makes them your friends. I hope one day you'll come to realization of that, and I will be the first to become your friend, or…whatever fate brings to us." Kaiba looked like he was ignoring him. Atem figured as much, "Just one last question, Kaiba?"

His blue eyes reluctantly went up to Atem's violets. Atem swallowed hard, "Why couldn't you have told me all of this before? Why did I have to duel you just—"

"It wouldn't have been an exact repeat of our duel. How I saw it, it was unfinished business between you and I. However, I had a card in my deck that would have made your living arrow card useless. So really, _I _would have won, but I knew you wouldn't continue the duel. It was all a test to see how far you'd be willing to go for answers. As I expected, you wanted them, but you didn't want to have it feel as if I was freely giving it to you. As you said before we left the arena: we're passionate of the game. You'd rather duel me regardless at my best, and when you thought I was giving you the duel, you didn't want to earn your reward that way."

Atem blinked in a dumbfounded state. So Kaiba was just seeing if Atem was truly that determined to get his answers? That made no sense to him. He was pressing for them and was the one that suggested the duel. It was Kaiba that wanted a repeat, but if Kaiba meant what he said then Atem would have lost the duel in the end. Yet, Kaiba still gave him his answers? "That doesn't make any sense to me. If that were your motive then why give me the answers I sought out for when I left the arena?" Kaiba shrugged and walked out of the elevator. The doors closed right behind him and he looked down at Atem, "Because despite me appearing to have given you an easy win, you still didn't want them. You wanted to _earn_ your answers, not them willingly be given. How I see it? You wouldn't have left me alone until I finally came clean to you, and I knew that much, but I wanted to have some fun in the process of it all."

"So this was all just a game to you?"

Kaiba smirked, "Now you're catching on." Atem clenched his jaw at that and tightly crossed his arms over his torso. "That duel is one I wanted to forget, out of any of the past duels I've done, it was that one I wanted to forget about." Kaiba shrugged, "So that's truly why you couldn't handle the duel. It brought back too many sore memories for you."

"I wasn't about to duel an already played-out one just for my answers, especially one that took me a bit to even remember. I thought that perhaps you would have wanted to forget of it too."

"I did, but I also wanted to get you past the Hallmark moment of it. Each time I brought up that duel or it came to your mind, you instantly looked gutted and it wasn't because of the duel itself, it was because it nearly destroyed Yugi's trust in you. You scared him and you continued to beat yourself up for it, letting a runt run—,"

"That's enough, Kaiba! My bond with Yugi is special. I wasn't about to lose his trust in me over a stupid move. He was only then understanding the powers of the puzzle and—,"

"Please, spare me the folklore of the puzzle. I've heard enough crap of Egypt and those stupid items to last me a lifetime."

Giving a glare, Kaiba looked unfazed by it. Atem wanted to say so much at this point, but he couldn't find the words. He was grateful that no one was looking their way; of course they kept their voices down as low as one could manage. "I'll see you Monday…" Kaiba finally said and quickly walked past Atem in a brisk. Guess he was done with work for today. Atem wanted to call out to him, but he couldn't form words. He had finally managed to get Kaiba to open up to him, and now that moment was over. It was then that the conversation in the elevator came back to his mind. He gave a sigh in defeat and chose to head home, however a black vehicle remained in waiting. When Atem passed the same man from before, he opened the door, but Atem shook his head and gave a little smile. "Thank you, but I would rather walk," he said and started back for home. It was a long journey, but it was comforting, despite what happened earlier.

* * *

><p>Figuring Yugi was still out with Joey Atem walked inside the apartment in silence. It welcomed him, but he didn't know if he should take much comfort in it or not. With a sigh, he wandered out to the balcony, recalling his last memory there. It was when Solomon had passed on. Solomon, that old man truly was someone hard to forget. In the short span of knowing him, Atem grew quite attached. The loss was tragic on both ends for the Muto's, but more Yugi than Atem. It's understandable why, but still, he meant something to Atem too. He wished he had more time with him as himself rather the other Yugi. But no such luck was given. Now Atem was left alone. He was left to finish supporting Yugi like Solomon would have wanted. It's what Atem wanted too. He didn't want Yugi left alone, and that's why he was here as a mortal in the present era. It was more troubling being a mortal in this era than a Pharaoh in the ancient past of Egypt. Funnily since back then Atem had more people he was responsible for and here he was only responsible for one. Making it through life in the present time, dealing with these…confusing and conflicting emotions inside, it made this era of living much more difficult.<p>

He continued to stare above to the clear blue sky with the white clouds in perfect puffs. Somehow, he could feel Solomon looking down at him, at the home in general. It was only a feeling, but when the sun shined a bit lighter in the direction of the home, it convinced Atem that it was far from a feeling. He gave a little smile upward to the sky, "Yugi is being taken care of, I promise you, Solomon." He spoke aloud and had silence as his response. It wasn't until he heard footsteps from behind that he looked over in surprise to see Yugi still in his blue pajamas. "Yugi..?"

"Didn't you have to work?" He rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Wow! How late was it? He blinked and noted the clock just barely visible inside where Atem stood. It was a bit past two. He sighed and ran a hand along his neck, "I thought you and Joey went off somewhere." He admitted but Yugi shrugged nonchalantly. "He wanted to, but I didn't feel like going. Atem, you're not happy here, are you?" He frowned at the possible response Atem could make, but Atem was too dumbfounded to even respond to that question. How could Yugi say that? "That's not true," he argued, but Yugi countered, "Don't lie to me. I already know you lost the duel to me—"

"Yugi, I did not." His voice was stern. "I gave you everything I could in that duel, but even I have to admit I was…distracted at some points. None of that was intentional. As far as I'm aware I gave you my best, and you beat me fairly."

"Sure, I believe you…"

"That doesn't sound entirely comforting…"

First it was Kaiba giving Atem crap and now it's Yugi? Wow, Atem really couldn't get a break, could he? "Yugi, I _am _happy here," he tried again. "Yes, I wanted to go back, but it was my choice. If I truly wanted to go back then I would have." Yugi only slanted his eyes, which told Atem he didn't believe him for a second. Atem sighed and shrugged, "Yugi, if I can't convince you then I'm not even going to try anymore. Think what you want," he said in defeat. That clearly wasn't the answer Yugi wanted, but what answer _did _he want? "Whatever…" he mumbled and retreated to his room once more. He slammed the door harder than expected, which made Atem flinch mildly. Silence was his only company at that point, and honestly, he embraced it this time around.

* * *

><p>The day continued into night, and Atem still hadn't seen Yugi. He was frustrated, yes, but he hated leaving on bad terms like they did. So, he went to Yugi's door and knocked on it. "Yugi, may I come in?" He called through the wooden door, but no answer. He sighed and wrapped his fingers around the knob. He turned it and surprisingly enough it clicked. Atem pushed through to see Yugi's room vacant. The night's wind was fluttering in from the opened window. Yugi…was gone! "Yugi? Yugi!" Atem instantly raced towards the window. His heart was racing as he looked frantically out the window, but nothing. "Yugi!" Atem called out in echo. No answer, not one. Panic raced through his bloodstream as he quickly raced into the lounge. He forced his jacket and shoes back on and then raced down the stairs. He knew he shouldn't be using his Blackberry, but he was. He called Tea in a frantic asking her if she's heard or seen Yugi. Much to his dismay, she hadn't. "Atem, what's—!"<p>

"Yugi and I had a fight earlier and he's gone! I have to find him, Tea." He said breathlessly. His panic was rising. Why, why, did he let Yugi go to his room?! Who knows how long Yugi's been gone, what if something happened to him?! Atem could never forgive himself if that happened!

"Tristan, Joey, Duke and I will help. I'll call this number back if we find him." Tea assured and the line went dead. Atem quickly placed his phone in his pocket of his jacket and sped outside. He quickly made a dash down the sidewalk and further into the city. He continually called Yugi in panic as he battled through the crowds with his elbows. Where was he? Atem was praying to Solomon at this rate. He didn't know if it was useful or useless, but he was desperate. He prayed and pleaded for Solomon to keep Yugi safe until Atem found him.

Hours passed on and a thunderstorm began to take its course. Atem was breathless and according to Tea, Joey wasn't answering his phone but she and Tristan were out looking along with Duke. Maybe Yugi was alright then. If Joey wasn't answering then maybe he wasn't home, which meant possibly he was with Yugi? Atem wasn't sure, but he continued to run the slowly emptying streets in the downpour. He needed to find him. He just had to. The hefty drops plummeted to Earth, soaking Atem to the bone as he shivered from the coldness of the droplets. He didn't care, he needed to find Yugi. He wouldn't go home without him. His body was tiring down, but Atem forced himself to push further. He pulled his phone out and called Tea again. "Tea, have you found him?"

"Yeah, he's been with Joey. Joey's taking him home right now."

Atem sighed in relief, "Thank God…"

"Atem, why did Yugi even run off?"

"I don't know, Tea. We had a mild argument and he went off to his room. I shouldn't have let it happen, and I will fix it when I return home."

"Okay, but be careful going back. It's getting really bad out."

He nodded even though she couldn't see him doing so. "I will, and thank you for helping me look for him, Tea."

"Sure thing, we'll be waiting for you to get back. I won't be able to rest without knowing you're home safe." He gave a little smile at that, "Then I will see you soon."

He ended the call and soon put the phone back into his soaked pocket. Relieved Yugi was found Atem began heading back as the downpour increased in harsh plummets. He continually had to wipe his soaked hands across his eyes to try and get a clear vision. He waited by a street lamp to give him access to cross. The moment he saw the white figure walking, he quickly walked across, but not before he heard the squealing of tires followed by a blinding light and a horn honking. He didn't have time to react; it was coming all too quickly. Atem felt the impact at first to his side and then pain coursed through him as he rolled over the car. His body smacked the wet concrete and he groaned in agony. He couldn't move his leg at all and his side ached like no other. Groaning louder as he tried to roll, he ended up lying on his back and welcomed the ice cold droplets. He closed his eyes as the pain continued to course through him. It was his way in trying to shut it out.

"Seto, I think he's dead!" A scratchy, high-pitched voice said, and Atem recognized it instantly. "Moku—,"

"Seto, its Atem!"

"It's _who_?!" A new voice was heard, one that strangely welcomed Atem.

He opened his eyes in slits to try and see the two Kaiba brothers, but he saw a blurry vision of deep blue eyes, "Roderick, call 9-1-1, now!" Kaiba barked in order and instantly tried to scoop Atem in his arms, but the man groaned in pain at even being moved. "You dumbass, what were you doing out here walking around?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Kaiba, Yugi…"

"What about the brat?" Atem clenched his jaw at that name. "Let him know that…I'm okay…" he breathed out in hopes Kaiba would follow his request. "You're my main concern right now. I'll call that twerp when you're at the hospital getting checked. What kind of an idiot walks around at eleven at night in a downpour in dark clothes?! Oh, my bad, that'd be you."

Atem scoffed and shivered from how drenched he was. After a few moments, he had felt his body being picked up and something being placed around him. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he took comfort in the warmth and even nuzzled his cold face into the crook of it. The scent was relaxing and he felt himself relaxing more, despite the pain he was in. "Have you called yet or do I have to do that myself as well?" Kaiba's voice was heard, much closer than Atem expected. When Kaiba spoke, Atem swore he felt vibrations from where his face was, but Kaiba _holding_ him? The thought alone was as fictional as fiction could get. But then who was holding him? Mokuba was too short and weak. Was it another employee? It has to be.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but there's no reception here."

"Fine, then take us to the hospital, because I'm more than sure he has a broken leg and who knows what else. Next time, pay attention at who you run over, make sure it's not my _assistant_!"

He hissed. The hissing was like venom dripped in ice. It even made Atem shiver. "Kaiba, I need—,"

"Shut up, from how you're breathing you probably damaged something. It's better to keep quiet. I'll get the twerp and bring him to the hospital, don't worry." Atem groaned and nuzzled more into the warmth. He still had no idea who it was, but his body was freezing and he was greedily taking what warmth he could. He hadn't realized he had passed out from pain, cold and exhaustion in whoever held him.

* * *

><p>After Atem was taken in the back, Seto Kaiba remained pacing while he waited for Mokuba to return with the brat Atem was so keen on informing where he was. It was stupid, if anyone asked Kaiba. Atem was out in the middle of night for who knew what reason, but Kaiba felt his blood boil anyhow. Somehow, he just knew it was due to that little brat. That Yugi kid, he had to have been responsible. Why else would Atem have been out, drenched and miles upon miles from home? He was on the other side of Domino; there was no way it was by coincidence. "Can't you morons work any faster? I'd like to know what's going on with my employee." He snapped at the receptionist, who seemed taken aback by his spiteful tongue. "Mr. Kaiba, we are—"<p>

"Yeah, I know, you're doing everything you can as quickly as you can do it. How about feeding that garbage to someone who cares? Daily updates on Atem Muto, it's a demand. I don't care if it's just to tell me he's waiting, I demand to know." The blonde behind the counter had nodded her head quickly and assured him that it'd happen.

Meanwhile, Kaiba remained in wait until he saw the douche-a-tour running in. "I swear they come in groups…" Kaiba muttered and walked over to the main three he was familiar with seeing at Yugi's heels: Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and the mutt, Wheeler. "What happened to him?" The shortest of them all spoke, like he had a right. Kaiba looked down to the little twerp and saw his eyes glassing over. Oh, wonderful, he was going to cry. "I'll answer that as soon as you dimwits tell me why he was drenched from head to toe and on the completely opposite end of Domino walking around." Wheeler glared, "Since when do ya' bark ord'a's, Kaiba?"

"And since when do you morons lose track of each other? Last I checked you're all joined to the hip. I want my answer, and I want it now. That's my employee, and as his boss I have a right to know."

Tea's blue eyes blazed, "Kaiba, this isn't the time to be—,"

"The more you waste my time then the longer it'll take to know what happened to Atem. Now, are we done playing games here? Yugi," he looked down to the little brat, "Maybe _you_ can tell me why your so-called older brother was out that late and why he was more concerned on letting you know where he was rather his own health?"

The little one seemed a bit turned off by this. He didn't want to answer, which was fine by Kaiba. He smirked and gave one of his infamous scoffs, "I see, he was out looking for you, wasn't he? Now, why would he be out looking for you?"

"Kaiba, lay off him, he's been through enough, y'know?" Tristan intervened.

"Oh, has he now? I haven't realized. If you ask me, I think Atem's been through enough as well. Let's see, he's the one working trying to make things better for the twerp and what does he get in thanks of it? He gets hit by my car." Kaiba instantly saw the guilt flash in Yugi's expression. These three may coddle Yugi, but Kaiba wasn't.

"Yugi, listen – I'm sorry for the loss of your grandfather, I am. But that doesn't give you a damn excuse to act out like a little brat. Atem's trying. He's done nothing but trying to better your life by working and this is how you thank him? You do realize he could have gotten sick being out in that storm in just his jacket? His body temperature was lowering to the point he was shaking and his lips were slowly turning blue. If I had to guess, I say he's been out in that downpour since it started at seven, and the temperature dropped due to it. In case you haven't realized, we're slowly turning into winter and the night's temperatures do often drop to the low forties to thirties. If you add the rain shower and wind chill then we're looking at about in the twenties. He wasn't dressed properly for the weather change, and he definitely was out there longer than seven. The only injury I'm aware of for now is he has a broken leg. Next time you want to act out, make sure he doesn't get hurt next time. He does care about you, and I have no idea why he even stayed here for you. I personally think he threw that duel for you, but he still stubbornly says he didn't. At any rate, you could have lost him tonight and would your actions have been worth it? I doubt it. So grow up and stop shutting the only one who's done nothing but been there for you and continues to try, no matter how many times you slam the door in his face."

He looked at the other three as if challenging them. "What, no comments? I'm shocked."

"Kaiba," Yugi finally spoke up and the CEO's brows rose in surprise. "Can I have a word with you, alone?"

"Oh? You don't want the drill team with you?"

"Please, just a few minutes of your time."

"Whatever, Mokuba," he looked down to his little brother, who came in with the four. "Alert me when they have news on Atem."

"Right!"

Kaiba walked off a bit with Yugi. He was clearly annoyed Yugi even wanted to talk with him, but no matter. He stopped when Yugi did and looked up. Kaiba crossed his arms over his torso. "What do you want?"

"You're right, for starters, Kaiba. I'm trying to change, I am, but—,"

"I don't care; I care about what happens, not that you're sorry and trying. You want to do better, Yugi? Then prove it to me. I could have lost my assistant tonight and I would have had no one to blame but you. Are we clear?"

Yugi swallowed and gave a nod. "Yeah, but Atem's more than just your assistant, Kaiba. He told me you kissed him." Kaiba glared, of course Atem would gossip! "You can't just be hot and cold with him. He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. If you want to pursue him then pursue him. He won't hurt you, and I think he likes you too, he just doesn't know exactly how to respond yet. I may not know what's fully going on here, but you've never been this passionate over an employer before. You're the type to not care, but with Atem you do. That alone says something to me."

Kaiba's eyes slanted a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Yugi sighed in a mild defeat, "Of course you don't, but heap of advice: he won't be single forever. Or in this case…he won't be around for forever. Do you really want to miss you chance because you're scared of letting someone other than Mokuba close to you? You almost lost him tonight too; do you really want to chance risking another time?" Kaiba remained quiet and eventually turned around. He muttered a 'whatever' under his breath and made way back to the group. The doctor came to them at that time to inform them of Atem. Kaiba remained in the back as the group of friends huddled around the doctor. According to the doctor, he has a broken leg, dislocated shoulder and a few broken ribs. It doesn't surprise Kaiba with how fast the vehicle was moving, especially when skidding to try and stop. If Atem was at the right angle and spot then this very well could have happened. Plus, the windshield was cracked from his body being thrust against the impact of it all. He also rolled over and landed right on his right side, which Kaiba was assuming where he dislocated his shoulder. The doctor said he wanted Atem to stay for a few nights just to make sure he didn't catch something being out in the cold for as long as he was.

"I can take you to his room when we get him situated," the doctor offered and Yugi was one of the first to agree to it. Kaiba, on the other hand, remained quiet and turned around. "Good to know he's okay; I guess he won't be at work come Monday. Let's go, Mokuba."

"Wait, Kaiba, don't you wanna see him?!"

Kaiba stopped and looked over to Yugi from over his shoulder, "He's just my assistant. I know what's wrong with him and now I know what to expect come Monday. That's all I care about." He heard Wheeler pop off with something he never thought he'd ever say, much less _know_! "Yeah, dat's why ya' kissed'im a few nights back?!" Kaiba froze then as he remained wide-eyed. Mokuba, he could feel his brother looking up at him in confusion. "Seto..?" Before he could respond, he heard the other two make their own comments that went unheard. Kaiba was left dumbfounded. Just how many knew? Finally, he composed himself and only scoffed, "I wouldn't read much into whatever line of crap he's feeding you. He's mistaken," he said stubbornly and quickly left, ignoring Wheeler after that.

Once he was outside, the downpour continued and Mokuba finally spoke, "Seto, you kissed Atem?"

"It was a mistake, Mokuba. It won't happen again. I can't afford having someone close to me, let alone my enemy."

"But Seto, even you deserve to be happy—"

"And I will be, but not with the likes of _him_! I'll find someone more suited for me."

"But Seto…"

"This conversation is over, Mokuba."


	9. EIGHT

**EIGHT**

When Atem woke up from his unconscious state, he gave a groan at the harsh, bright lights piercing his eyes. He only left them in slits for a bit until he slowly adjusted to the lighting. He sighed and moved only to wince from the sudden daggers shooting through his body, "AGH!" He groaned painfully out and slowly lied back down on the bed he was on. It took him a bit to soak in the white room. He honestly didn't know where he was until he saw Yugi racing in from the doorway. His eyes red and puffy, but that was all before he rushed and lunged for Atem. Atem gave a shout in agony from the assault, which made Yugi pull away instantly. "I'm sorry, I—I didn't, I'm…I'm sorry…" he whispered, but however, somehow, Atem didn't think Yugi was talking about lunging for him. "Why'd you take off?" Atem finally said, not hiding that he was relieved he was okay, but irritated Yugi even pulled a stunt like that!

Yugi seemed to have registered that, for he bowed his head down shamefully, but Atem only scowled. "Why did you take off? Did you not think I wouldn't have found out?" His voice came a bit more firm despite his condition that left his voice a bit gruff and strained. "You shouldn't be talking," Yugi said in a quiet tone, but Atem wasn't about to let this go untouched. "Yugi, I got hit by a car trying to _find_ you. I believe I deserve an explanation." The young one flinched at the harsh tone. It was a new tone for Atem when talking with Yugi. Normally Yugi wasn't on the opposite end of the harsh tones.

Atem felt bad, but he honestly needed answers and he needed them now. He didn't have the patience anymore. The stunt Yugi pulled was unacceptable. He continued to watch Yugi, refusing to take his eyes off him for a second, like he'd run off again the moment he did. Yugi seemed to be struggling. He was battling for words and nothing came out. Nothing changed but his mouth being opened only to reclose and reopen after moments later.

Finally, Yugi looked up, it was a forced action and Atem knew that much. He appreciated the forced action, even if it seemed to pain Yugi. Yugi took a deep breath in, but his shoulders still looked tense. "It was stupid," he finally said. Atem waited for further information. Once Yugi realized Atem wasn't budging, he licked his lips and forced himself to speak. "I went to Joey's. Joey wanted to call you right away. He asked if you knew I left and I said no, but I told him not to. I don't…I don't know what I was thinking, Atem. I really don't. It's just…I don't want to lose you too." It was a fear, a fear Yugi didn't want to come true. However, he's realized with his actions, especially tonight, that it was his own actions driving Atem away.

Atem arched a brow at this. He should have known it would have been something like that, but it never truly crossed his mind until now. Yugi was terrified of Atem leaving him. It wasn't that Yugi was clingy, it was the simple fact he had lost one person that he was close to and he didn't want a repeat. It was understanding but the action was still unacceptable. Atem had to be the parent or guardian, but even he couldn't stay mad at Yugi. So he gave a soft sigh in a mild defeat.

"Yugi, you won't—"

"I have in a sense. I mean you're working a lot, which is understandable, but what if…you and Kaiba—"

"That has nothing to do with anything. Even if that were to happen I would still be here, Yugi. I wouldn't leave you behind. But you can't continue to throw the door in my face. I want to be around, I want to help you, but if you don't let me then what else am I to do?"

Yugi sighed and looked down. It really wasn't that he was jealous of Kaiba. He wanted Atem to be happy, and if that was with Kaiba then fine. What really made Yugi _not_ fine is the fact Atem could be taken from him at any given moment and it'd be out of his control. He couldn't afford to lose Atem; he was barely managing with Solomon's death.

"I know…what I did was stupid. Atem, I just…I hear him, okay? I still see him." He gulped and finally looked to the injured Muto. "I think I'm okay, but then I just…I remember seeing him there calling my name. It's…horrible. I hate feeling like this, y'know? I hate being happy and thinking I'm great to turning around and it's like I got nowhere!" By this time, Yugi was trying to not cry, but the struggle was too much and he ended up doing the opposite. Atem frowned and reached with his good hand out to Yugi. "Come here, Yugi."

Yugi seemed hesitant in doing so. He worried to even go near Atem at this point, but he still found himself moving forward until somehow he was on the bed and curled into Atem best to his abilities. He felt foolish being sixteen and curled on this bed with his "older brother", but same time he felt relaxed. More relaxed than he's been in weeks, to be honest. So he closed his eyes and enjoyed the content moment while it lasted. He felt Atem's fingers running through his hair and he took comfort in that too. "Yugi, I think that perhaps you need to seek therapy," Atem finally said. It stunned Yugi, and to be honest, it made him panic. He couldn't talk to a therapist! Not to mention that'd be more money they didn't have. He remained tensed at Atem's side until finally he spoke in a whisper, "I can't…"

"You can't?" Atem repeated curiously and Yugi looked up. Damn, Atem looked tired. He had bags under his eyes and a few mild scratches, possibly from when he scraped the pavement, or something. He sighed and shook his head. "I can't."

"You _can_, Yugi. If you won't—"

"I'll talk! I swear I'll talk to you, I won't shut you out! I promise!"

He didn't mean to raise his voice, but he didn't have the heart to admit why he didn't want to go. Atem on the other hand was very persistent. "Yugi, I think that possibly therapy may help you. You are seeing your deceased grandfather. It's not a comforting matter, it's a haunting matter. The memories of him should bring you joy, but they are only bringing you pain. Perhaps a therapist would know how to help you through this. You need to do something. What we have been doing isn't working out."

"But, I can't, okay? I just can't!"

"If this is about money then that's a stupid reason, Yugi. If you need it then I'm willing to pay for it."

Atem shouldn't be working himself up like this. Once more, it was Yugi's fault, like most things recently. The young one had given his defeated sigh and nodded in reluctance. "Okay…I'll go." What did he have to lose? If Atem felt Yugi needed it then Yugi will give it a try. "Just please rest now, okay?" He pleaded and looked at Atem with matching eyes. The elder seemed a bit surprised, but ended up composing himself and giving a nod in agreement. "By the way, you're still going to school on Monday." He murmured and leaned his head to the side and his eyes closed. He took that moment to rest and Yugi didn't argue or object. He almost lost Atem today. He wasn't going to be arguing with him. If Atem wanted him to do something then he will if it meant Atem was safe.

* * *

><p>The weekend was bitter. Kaiba couldn't think straight. He wanted to see Atem, in fact, it practically killed him inside that he refused himself to go. He knew Yugi would be there, and honestly, that brat's words struck a nerve. Who was he to preach to Seto? In reality, Seto's been the one who's done nothing to harm Atem. Okay, maybe his hot and cold actions hurt him, but it didn't send Atem out in the freezing cold rain and get hit by his car! Really, <em>he<em> had some nerve. Maybe Yugi should take his own advice once in awhile. However, his words did hold somewhat of an impact. Truth be told, Kaiba didn't know what to do when he realized it was Atem that got injured. It scared him and made him more in demands to getting him to a hospital. He was the one who peeled his jacket off to wrap around the man, and he was the one to carry him and hold him close. Atem was chilled to the bone that it made Kaiba's own body shiver, but he refused to let go. Honestly, he thinks if it weren't for his stubborn act to keep Atem's body against his for warmth that he could have came down with something or would have a worse outcome than he did.

He's been keeping to himself. He's been in thought all weekend. His actions in the past week, he began to seek true confessions in each one: why did he fire Richard when he knew Atem was looking and was desperate? Why did he offer Atem the job and even falsified records to get him in? Why does he enjoy Atem's presence, despite what's happening? Why is it that he kissed Atem and suddenly craved more? Why did his heart freeze when he heard Mokuba shout it was Atem they ran over? Why does Kaiba wanna see him? Why did his wellbeing care to him? All these questions and _one_ answer behind each and every one of them: he cared deeply for Atem.

Aside from Mokuba, Atem's been the only one who's managed to get more than skin-deep with Kaiba. Mokuba was his brother, it was different than a lover or a mate, but still, Atem brought this side out of Seto Kaiba. He used to despise it. It repulsed him to even consider being with Atem, but now after nearly losing him, he honestly wanted nothing more than to claim that spiky-haired moron as his. This alone is what made Kaiba cancel his plans for Monday that Sunday evening. He didn't care if Yugi was at the hospital; he was going to see Atem. He was _going_ to make that runt his by the ending of that day. Confident, he was, but really his stomach was in flips. He's never really dated, much less be with someone and here he was going to try for it. He was going to try it with his arch enemy – no, outside of duel monsters he was Atem, outside of work he was Atem. Atem, he was a cocky little thing, but Kaiba loved how balanced they seemed to be. It was an unspoken connection between them that he couldn't explain, but he honestly didn't care to. It was there and that's all that mattered. Now it was time to set things in order, no matter how insane his head was telling him it was.

* * *

><p>Kaiba woke up that morning and waited around for Mokuba's tutor to show. After that he took off in his own car. He didn't have a driver today like he normally would, because despite the title he owned, Kaiba still was independent. He still dressed casual, like today with jeans and a Black Veil Brides band tee along with a pair of Chuck Taylor's and a grey hoodie left opened to welcome the in between temperature. It was a lot warmer than last night, but that's fall going into winter for you! He was still a human being outside of the work environment. His hair was brushed but held a messy style to it, which was his way in being casual and laid back. It suited him and his bangs were in his blue eyes, but not to the point it was obscuring his vision.<p>

After taking the long drive to the hospital, he parked his black Malibu in the lot and quickly locked it up. Kaiba took a moment to look at the tall-standing hospital. His nerves were growing with each step he forced himself to take. He honestly didn't recall making it to the front entrance until he heard the woman he was now standing in front of behind a desk greeting him. He blinked for a moment and then swallowed, "What room is Atem Muto in?" He finally asked. The woman pushed her red-framed glasses up her nose and began to tap away at the computer, her black hair covering her face momentarily until she looked back up with a kind smile. "He is on the third floor in room 316A," she said politely and Kaiba nodded. "Thank you…" he mustered out and quickly traveled down the hallway to the elevators. He waited a bit impatiently as the carriage took it's time coming down. He was quick to walk in when he heard the ding, nearly taking out someone in the process.

"Gah! Hey, what's the—Kaiba?"

Kaiba blinked and quickly turned to see the smaller Muto looking wide-eyed at him. Kaiba quickly noted the brown backpack on his back and spoke up a bit bitterly, "Don't you have school to get to?" Yugi seemed to compose himself then and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm going now, but you're…going to see Atem?"

"Why else would I be here, to admire the crap fragrance of dust or the poorly picked wallpaper?"

Despite Kaiba's sarcasm, Yugi only nodded his head indifferently. "I suppose it was a stupid question," he agreed and looked troubled for a moment. Oh, great. What was he going to ramble on aboutr now? "Kaiba—"

"What is it? I didn't come to have a chit-chat with you, I came to see my assi—Atem." He clenched his jaw a bit. He had to lose the titles.

Yugi swallowed and looked up to him, "Atem is making me go to therapy," he suddenly said. Kaiba only arched a brow carelessly, "I care because why?"

"Do you…know of any good therapists, preferably cheap ones?" Yugi was wasting Kaiba's time, all honesty. He didn't come to humor a pipsqueak. So he quickly turned his back to the Muto boy and walked into the elevator, but remained in the center of it to keep the doors opened. If Kaiba _did _want to pursue Atem then he had to at least try and care for this runt. God, why him? He sighed out loudly and spoke, "I'll look into it, I'll find the best one there is in Domino. Atem's benefits qualify him to not pay out of pocket. It's his insurance." He finally said, "Now get to school." He walked into the cart and hit the number 3. He kept his attention across the chrome wall, away from Yugi, if he was still there.

The ride seemed endless until finally the third floor came. It seemed rather calmed for a morning, but then again, it was only reaching seven o'clock. Kaiba slowly and nervously walked down the white bare halls until he finally found room 316A and 316B. He hoped Atem didn't have a neighbor. Giving a swallow, he forced the door open carefully and walked inside. It was only lit by the florescent lighting; the windows were covered by the thick curtain to prevent any light coming in. He faintly heard the noise from the news channel and he noticed Atem didn't have a neighbor and was watching the news. Kaiba swallowed hard at the sight of Atem. He looked sick and he looked tired, but he still looked attractive. Kaiba enjoyed seeing his hair as disheveled as it was a bit too much.

_Get a hold on yourself!_

He shook his head from his mental shout and finally knocked on the wall. He saw Atem's violet eyes drift to the direction Kaiba was in and his eyes widened a bit to see Kaiba. "Kaiba—"

"Don't make a big deal out of this little visit; I just wanted to check in on my employee." He covered smoothly. Now that he seemed at one with his usual self, he walked over to the chair nearest to Atem and settled in it. Atem's eyes continued to remain on him, following him. "What, are you so surprised that I came to check on you? Need I remind you that it was _my _car you hit?" Atem frowned and looked down, "Is your car damaged?"

Really, of all things to worry about it's the damn car! Kaiba rolled his eyes with a scoff, "It's in better condition than you, which reminds me: how are you healing?" Atem shrugged a bit, but had winced the instant he did so. Kaiba then noticed the brace and sling his left arm was in. He couldn't help but to tsk, "Idiot…" he muttered. Atem slanted his eyes, "To answer your question I am fine, Kaiba. Sore, but I'm fine. Why aren't you at work?"

"I took a day off; I am entitled to doing that here and there."

"And…you came here?"

He huffed and looked away from Atem. He chose then to cross his arms across his chest, "I figured you could use the company. I don't imagine Yugi or the other twerps have been much for it." He could almost feel the slight glare Atem was giving him. Kaiba ended up turning due to the long silence and sure enough he was glaring a bit. Kaiba couldn't help but to give a laugh at it, "It's cute when you glare; it's like a little kitten." Atem growled briefly, clearly not amused by that comment. "That's—"

Atem was cut off by the morning nurse. A beautiful young woman with golden blonde curls that hung loosely to her shoulders. She had brilliant green eyes and soft freckles dusting the apples of her cheeks. "Good morning, Atem! It's nice to see you having more company," she said sweetly. Atem gave a little smile to her, "Good morning, Juliet," he said politely. Some reason it made Kaiba's stomach boil in the pit. He found himself clenching his jaw a bit at their interaction. Oh, Juliet was definitely eying him. Eying what's _his_. Well, not his yet, but Kaiba always gets what he wants. The blonde walked over and ran a small hand in Atem's hair and Kaiba's fingers dug into the fabric of his hoodie. She shouldn't be allowed to do that! "How are we feeling today?"

"Can you be a little less obvious with your flirting?"

Kaiba didn't realize he spoke until Atem and Juliet were both looking his way. He instantly fell silent. Oh great. "Excuse me?" Juliet asked with an arched brow, a bit offended. Meanwhile, Atem just looked like a lost kitten. Deciding to play it off cool, he only scoffed and looked away. "You're flirting with him, it's obvious. I'll admit, he's cute and looks like a lost little kitten, but he's clearly not interested. So why don't you try someone else?" He looked up to her, ignoring Atem's surprised expression. Juliet looked even more offended now. "Oh? I don't see a ring on his finger," she pointed out in challenge.

Oh, she was asking for it.

"That doesn't mean he's not seeing someone," he pointed out spitefully. The woman huffed, "Really? Well then if he's taken then—"

"He _is_ taken," he nearly growled out. "How about instead of making yourself look easy you do your job?" It was word vomit, that's the best he could describe it. He saw Atem's face turn an instant red and Kaiba was honestly slapping himself in his head. How stupid of a move was that! Juliet only blinked and looked at the two before she quickly drew back. She apparently drew her own conclusions. It wasn't what Kaiba wanted, but he was too ticked off at her flaunting to Atem to even care at that point. She had apologized repeatedly and quickly left the room. Kaiba knew instantly Atem was going to talk, and sure enough he did.

"Kaiba, what was that about?"

He kept his gaze away from Atem and chose to stare ahead. "I didn't like her coming onto you, is that so wrong? I swear you don't understand when someone is flirting or just being nice. It's pathetic," he shook his head and looked to Atem. He was glaring a bit to him once more, but his cheeks were still cherry-red. "And that gives you a right to act like you did?" He soon replied, but Kaiba kept the front up. "Do you seriously want random people flirting with you when you think they're just being friendly? Someone has to protect you."

"Protect me? There's nothing to protect me from. If she were to come onto me—"

"Atem, she _was_ coming onto you, but you're too stupid to figure that one out. It's like trying to explain physics to Wheeler, it doesn't work."

Atem huffed and rolled his eyes, "All that I'm saying is that I can handle myself, Kaiba. I don't need help."

"Right, that's why you got hit Saturday night and now you're here? If it weren't for me then you would have possibly died. Does that not sink in at all through that thick skull of yours?"

Kaiba felt bad bringing it up, especially seeing the deflated expression Atem wore. It was as if his pride was ripped from him. He frowned at the look. "I didn't…mean it like that. I'm not saying you're incompetent or not able to handle your own, but…" he sighed and got to his feet. "It was stupid to come here." He muttered and quickly began to walk away until Atem spoke. "Kaiba, wait!" Kaiba froze just at the edge of where the curtain ended, the door closed, but in his view. However, instead of going for it he actually turned and looked over to Atem. "I'm…confused…"

"Like that's surprising?"

Atem slanted his eyes, "I mean of you. One moment you're pushing me away and then another you're doing kind things for me. When I think I have you figured out I realize I don't." Kaiba swallowed. Here it came, the moment of truth. Atem opened the door without realizing it, but now Kaiba had to stubbornly step inside. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, it's mostly my fault of that, okay? I don't know how to respond to this. I meant what I said in that elevator, but when I saw you on the concrete like you were, it…did something to me. I don't know. All I really know is when it comes to you it's literally like with Mokuba: I want to protect you and I care a lot about you."

He felt foolish admitting that, but seeing the look Atem gave him, it actually encouraged Kaiba to continue. He sighed and walked over more to Atem's bedside. Atem kept his eyes on him at all times. Kaiba chose to stuff his hands in the pockets of his jeans and forced himself to speak out. It was his moment of truth now.

"The duel, I lied. I didn't have a card in my deck to stop your Living Arrow card. I just didn't want to admit the real reason I wanted a rematch of that exact duel. Look, you may not have noticed, but whenever that duel is brought up you tend to look injured. I can tell that that duel bothered you, and it was my fault it happened. In a way I was apologizing by recreating history with a different outcome. I guess the past needs to stay in the past, but at the time I thought I was doing you a favor. Richard, he wasn't a bad assistant, but when I found out you needed a job I found some stupid reason to fire him knowing you could do the job easily. I wanted to help you, because I understood the struggle, but I also…care about you…"

That was hard to openly admit like that, but it was true. He did care for Atem, more than he should. "The moment I kissed you, it was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. Right now, I want to kiss you, to hear what sounds you make whenever I do this or that. I used to think it was sickening, which was why I kept forcing it out like that. But in all honesty, I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know what love actually is aside from loving a family member. And when Juliet…" he looked bitter then, "was _flirting_ with you, I got really…angry…"

He took a moment to pause and see Atem's reaction. Honestly, his reaction was calm and composed, as if he understood fully where Kaiba was coming from. "So you _do_ care about me?"

"Yes, you moron, it's what I've been saying. Now, tell me if there's even a chance for us. Is there?"

Atem remained quiet as he thought of that. It honestly made Kaiba nervous, he was glad he didn't eat before coming otherwise he may have thrown it up with his nerves. It seemed like forever until Atem finally spoke to Kaiba. "My feelings for you are…different than with anyone else. If a relationship is what you would like to try then yes, I would willingly explore that and see what becomes of it." Kaiba blinked. Atem basically said yes to him and it was relieving but still surprising! "So then, if I were to ask for this chance you would give it to me?"

"As long as you don't continue to shut me out, Kaiba, then yes. Outside of work and duel monsters I am not your employee or enemy, I am simply me."

Kaiba nodded, "Yeah, I've came to terms with that." He admitted and sighed. "Then, I guess we're giving this a go, but I have one condition before we agree to it." Atem nodded and waited for Kaiba's condition. He licked his lips and finally spoke, "I don't want us exclusive yet. It's not that I'm ashamed of you, but I don't want the publicity yet, especially from your friends. I want to give this a chance, but I don't want the exclusive side yet." It seemed reasonable to him; after all, he was just as lost on these feelings as Atem was. Of course, Kaiba had a better understanding than Atem did. With a few moments passed, Atem smiled up to Kaiba, "I would prefer for it to be that way as well until we are both ready for that. It will be less stressful to understand these feelings as well as explore it without the extra eyes."

It didn't surprise him that Atem would agree to it. It was actually relieving to hear him agreeing to it than just expecting for it. "Good, and not even Yugi and Mokuba are to know. I love my brother, but he's a blabber-mouth and Yugi just annoys me." Atem smirked a bit, "Then it will be our secret." Kaiba bit into his bottom lip and looked over his shoulder to ensure no one was around. He waited a bit before he boldly bent down and pressed his lips to Atem's plush pair. They were as soft as he recalled, but this time, Atem was kissing back. It felt even better having that satisfaction. Once more, his body grew in a hot fire, a feeling he longed missed that only Atem seemed to bring out.


	10. NINE

**A/N: Apologies for the late update. I wasn't expecting for it to take so long. I hit a mild road block and when I was able to write, a lot of stuff began to demand my attention. Life's been kind of...busy lately, but this story is still a top priority of mine! ^^**

**This is where it gets a bit M-rated, but I didn't entirely go into full blown details, so it's still remaining as rated T since I really didn't express a lot. It's pretty basic what's happening, but more in a glazed over form, I suppose? XD**

* * *

><p><strong>NINE<strong>

After a few more days Atem was released, but under strict orders to maintain his rest. That was hard for him, especially not having an IV in his arm any longer. He was happy to have left the hospital, finding it to be a bit claustrophobic being in there too long. Yugi had tried to get out of going to school to ensure Atem would continue to rest, but Atem wasn't allowing it. Yugi, much to his dislike, was still sent to school on daily like usual. Atem reluctantly remained on the couch. He was grateful to be in a boot now and crutches weren't necessary. His arm was still tender and remained in a sling, but he was managing getting by with only one hand. However, his ribs and the rest of his body still ached from the colliding of the car. Even still, he had stubbornly dealt with it, giving only mild grunts to huffs here and there. For the most part he's learned to keep himself in checked.

It was day three and Atem was clawing at the walls wanting to leave. It felt just like how it did at the hospital, except he was able to walk a bit. His only form of fresh air was the balcony, which he was grateful for, but even still, he hated staying cooped up in the home. He was used to being on the run and doing this or that, but now he was limited. Being limited was something he truly hated, especially with his condition. He remained in a lounge across the couch with a new book in his hand that Tea had gotten for him just yesterday. She had just finished the novel and since it wasn't due back for another week to allow Atem to read it for something to do. Like Tea, Atem was a fast reader, especially when he's engrossed into the story like he was with this book. _Secret Window, Secret Garden _was truly a suspenseful book. Stephen King was an outstanding author. Tea had gotten a book that held four of the author's published writes: _The Langoliers_, _Secret Window, Secret Garden_, _The Library Policeman_, and _The Sun Dog_. He enjoyed the first story, _The Langoliers_, finding it just as suspenseful as _Secret Window, Secret Garden_. In _The Langoliers_ it took place mostly in this deserted town in Maine. The residences were passengers heading to Boston, Massachusetts. The passengers had awoken in the plane to find all but ten people had vanished without a trace. The crew had also disappeared, which instantly had Atem curious on what was even going on. If it weren't for Brian Eagle being a former pilot then surely the plane would have been stuck wherever. Eagle had taken the plane to Bangor, Maine and the rest was when it started making Atem's mind shift from one theory to the next. He truly enjoyed stories like these, ones that can grasp the reader.

As he read, he soon heard the door knocking. Atem couldn't help but to arch a brow at the sound. He wasn't expecting anyone to show up, much less at around noon. His first thought was possibly Tea stopping by from lunch since she pulled that stunt just the other day, but he honestly was at a loss. Either way, he slowly closed the book after noting the page number he was on and settled the paperback on the coffee table. Slowly and painfully, he got up with a drawn out groan and took a moment to gather his bearings. After a few seconds later, he was wobbling over to the door. The knocking became more agitated in their knocks. Groaning, he opened the door and blinked when he was met with sapphire blue eyes.

"Kaiba," Atem greeted in surprise. The taller man smirked in response, "What, are you surprised to see me? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't come and check up on you every once in awhile?" Atem quirked a brow in confusion, was boyfriend really being used by Kaiba? It felt odd, but a good kind of odd. "You are supposed to be working," he pointed out the obvious. Kaiba gave a little scoff then, "I'm on my meal, and besides I've done all my meetings needed. I have my laptop with me to finish it up. I figured I could do the rest here and get something delivered for a lunch. I doubt you've eaten. So it's up to me to feed you myself."

"I see, and if I'm not hungry?"

By this time Kaiba had allowed himself in and closed the door behind. "Then I'll eat, it's that simple." He brushed past Atem and made himself comfortable in the armchair adjacent from the couch. Atem sighed and hobbled over in return to the couch. Slowly, he managed to redeem his former position and grabbed his book again. Finding his page once more, he began to indulge in the story yet again while Kaiba contently booted up his laptop and began to work in silence. Only the tapping of the keys from the keyboard were heard in soft clicks echoing in the opened space. It shouldn't be this calming, this comfortable, but it was. Atem was perfectly at ease and he could tell Kaiba was as well. They weren't even interacting with the other yet they fell into a comfortable state in doing so. It was almost as if they've been together for years rather a few days and were acting out as an old married couple.

About an hour had passed before their silence had ended. Kaiba had closed his laptop with a sigh and that caused Atem to look from his book. He stretched his neck to view Kaiba and saw him pulling out his phone. Arching a brow, he soon returned to his book while Kaiba ordered a pizza to be delivered. Once off the phone he was at his feet and pulling the book from Atem's hands. "How about you drop the book for now?" Kaiba said and closed it up before placing it on the table. Atem slanted his eyes a bit, "I couldn't see where I was at to remember it for later?" He sounded a bit agitated, but Kaiba of course shrugged it off. "You can find it later," he replied, "For now, I think it's time to have a break from everything."

That completely went over Atem's head. He continued to look confused, even as Kaiba hovered a bit over him. The familiar predator gaze filled his eyes and that's when the light bulb went off. "Oh…" was all he could muster out before Kaiba had softly cupped his chin in a hand and brought their lips together. Atem's stomach did heated flips that made him a bit nauseated, but he embraced the feeling. Using his good hand, he cupped Kaiba's cheek and for once took the privilege in deepening the kiss. His tongue nervously pressed to Kaiba's lips in hopes he's allow the shy muscle to enter. To Atem's gratitude, he opened his mouth partially, but his own tongue traveled out to greet Atem's. In the opened air, the two muscles twined together, more to explore the other than to battle. Soon enough Kaiba's opened mouth molded onto Atem's and the tongue battle conspired heatedly in the sanctuary of their mouths. Kaiba's hand that originally grasped Atem's chin had ventured into the tousled, multi-colored hair. His fingers wrapped around a handful of strands and he gave a soft growl.

Atem's hand wandered to the back of Kaiba's neck and grasped his hair aligned with the back of it. He didn't understand the pressure, the heat, that continued to build within him, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. Kaiba's body soon provided unexpected friction as he grinded into Atem a bit. That action alone had made Atem break their connection to give a gasp. Kaiba's response was a chuckle and his mouth was at Atem's ear, forcing the bottomed man to keep his eyes closed tightly. He felt prickles along his flesh at the hot breath washing over the flesh.

"If only you weren't handicapped right now…" Kaiba purred and eventually was grasping the arm of the couch Atem's head laid on. The grinds came a bit rougher, but still maintained a slow speed. "I'd love to see how _this_ kind of fight would pan out, but I can promise you that you'd lose this one." He growled and Atem shivered and then swallowed hard. He helplessly opened his legs a bit more with what little he could to try and heighten the effect. His cheeks flushed a bit at how easy he was becoming in accepting Kaiba doing whatever this was to his body.

"Mmph—!" He grunted out and finally looked over to Kaiba with lust slowly glazing his irises. "You sound so confident," he said in a gruff, mostly so he could keep his voice leveled, "but we won't know until I am fully healed." With that ending sentence, he gave a smirk to Kaiba and demanded his mouth to his again. Their mouths once more danced together, wetting the swelling flesh with their saliva in the process. The kiss was slowly growing more demanding and messy, and Kaiba's motions were coming quicker out of pure desire.

Atem groaned in response here and there, but for the most part he was clutching Kaiba's hair more firmly in his fist. He wished he could fight with Kaiba, trying to do the same for him, but all he could do was try and move in sync from below. It was difficult. His head was swimming at this point and his natural dominance was kicking in along with the frustration of being unable to unleash that side of him out. For now, he was a submissive, and Atem enjoyed it, but he also disliked it strongly. He felt something poking him, but really couldn't decipher exactly what it was. All Atem knew was he felt his sweats tighten a bit and pressure build between his legs. Then it was all over. Kaiba froze on Atem and both were left breathing heavily. Atem ached below and soon was able to look down and note exactly what was poking him and what was wrong with himself. His crimson deepened within his cheeks at the discovery and he was very embarrassed. Kaiba lifted his chin up and they locked eyes.

"Don't," he breathed out. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, it's what we do when we're aroused. I don't think you need a dictionary to know what that word means." Atem slanted his eyes a bit, "I am not in the stone-age, Kaiba…" he muttered in response, but Kaiba smirked down to him. "Could have fooled me…" his voice came off as sarcastic, like usual. Atem rolled his eyes and shook himself free of Kaiba's hand. "And what was the purpose in getting me aroused?"

"Simple: to see if I could do it, and shockingly, I didn't have to try that hard."

Atem glared daggers at Kaiba. "So this was another ploy for an ego boost?" Kaiba winked to him, "Possibly, but remember, I'm aroused too. What does that say on your end? It was a test to see just how far this attraction goes. From what I can tell, it's also a physical attraction, which I had a feeling since I kissed you last time all I wanted to do was to throw you against the wall." Atem's glare faded quickly and materialized into surprise. "Throw me…against the wall..?"

"And take you from behind," he finished.

So Kaiba's attraction went deeper than Atem expected. Hell, _Atem's_ attraction went deeper than he thought! Kaiba was right; he didn't have to try hard at all in getting Atem excited. He was still trying to figure if that was good or bad. His body was screaming it was good, but his mind battled with that. Kaiba broke Atem's train of thought by lowering down and taking his full bottom lip in his teeth. The man nibbled a bit harshly at it and Atem couldn't help but to groan at the action. Kaiba gave it a stretch and released the lip to watch it snap back in place. "Damn pouty lips," he grumbled out, "even swollen they're still tempting to bite into."

Atem swallowed hard at that. His mouth went dry. Before he could form a response, the door was knocked on and Kaiba's attention went behind his shoulder. He scoffed then, "Typical for the pizza guy to show during a moment like this." He shook his head and quickly got up and ran for the door. He managed to keep his lower half hidden behind the door and paid the bill and balanced the pizza box on his hand. He closed the door and soon returned to Atem, who now forced himself to sit up and leave room for Kaiba on the couch. Kaiba comfortably sat next to him and placed the pizza on the coffee table. "How's the shoulder and leg doing?" He asked after flipping the pizza box open to reveal a cheese and pepperoni topping pizza. However, it wasn't cut in the traditional triangles, but small squares and mini-triangles. It was still a full pizza, it was just cut oddly.

"Since you're down an arm I figured smaller pieces would be wise. I am not about to feed you." He said, but of course covered up the thought process with a typical Kaiba response. Atem gave a little smile, actually touched Kaiba took his sling into consideration and had requested for it to be specially cut. "I wouldn't let you feed me," he pointed out and took a corner with his good hand, "I would rather starve." He took a bite out of his pizza slice and Kaiba shook his head with a little smirk. Clearly, Kaiba was thankful Atem didn't make a big deal about it. Why would he?

"And to answer your question, they are doing fine. How is your arousal?" He asked with a cocked brow, secretly pleased he caused that one. Kaiba chuckled and soon turned the TV on to find something to watch. "It's long gone; the pizza man wasn't my type."

"And what is your type?"

Kaiba smirked over to Atem then and took another bite of his own pizza. "Apparently they're spike-haired runts that beat me in Duel Monsters…" Grinning widely there, he turned his attention to the TV screen as an episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit played. "I was expecting old spirits, but that will do nicely." Kaiba scoffed, "Sure, if you were still that. Like I said before: you're not that anymore, so why even bring it up? Although, since you _did_ mention it, I do have a thing for ancient rulers in dresses." With a laugh, Atem finished his pizza slice and chucked with his good hand the pillow he had to rest on at Kaiba.

"Hey! I'm eating here!"

"You deserved it."

"Really and why is that? Is it because I just stated a fact?"

Atem grinned wider, he could see Kaiba's own smile spreading from the corner of his eye. It was a nice look for him to see an actual genuine smile. It was a rarity to even see, unless perhaps being Mokuba. Atem would give anything to keep that smile on Kaiba's face. "Shut up and watch the damn television show," he said simply and went for another piece of pizza.

* * *

><p>Kaiba remained with Atem until a given fifteen minutes before Yugi was due back. He quickly picked up his laptop and took the empty pizza box. Atem walked him to the door and Kaiba turned around for his final goodbye. "Do you care if I come back tomorrow? You really shouldn't be alone with your injuries just in case something was to happen." Atem arched a brow, "Are you saying you worry about me?" His blue eyes rolled in annoyance. He closed his eyes then but smirked, "I suppose you could say that, but I wouldn't." In Kaiba language, that meant yes. Atem gave a smile and leaned up to press a gentle peck on Kaiba's lips. "I could use the company," he said.<p>

The action surprised Kaiba, but he wouldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Nodding his head, he opened the door and stepped out. "Then I will see you tomorrow," he agreed and quickly traveled down the stairs and out of the game shop door that Atem always left unlocked unless he and Yugi were asleep or both gone. Atem quickly closed the door and returned to the couch where he continued to read his paperback, waiting for Yugi to return home. As far as anyone was concerned, Seto Kaiba was never in the home. Their little secret remained sealed behind closed doors, just how the both of them preferred it for the time being. However, Atem was missing Kaiba the moment he left. Things fell into place when he was around, and it was weird Kaiba gave off that vibe. Nothing changed between them except the apparent brand new titles of their relationship, but Atem wouldn't have expected for Kaiba to change. He didn't want him to. He wanted Kaiba to remain as Kaiba, and that's exactly what he continued to get. It's odd how they're still the same both in personalities to each other and characters, but it is how they fell for the other as well. So if it ever changed then Atem probably would question where _his_ Kaiba went off to, as hysterical as it sounded. He continued to replay the afternoon in his head rather reading his book. A dorky smile was on his lips and for some reason Atem knew that Kaiba was doing the very same thing he was: reminiscing and excited for another afternoon spent together come tomorrow. The wait was excruciating.


End file.
